What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger !
by Ecila-b
Summary: Ou Don't Stop Believing 2 ! Un an a passé depuis la remise des diplomes et les ND sont tous réunis à New-York, réussiront-ils à réaliser leurs rêves ? ( Fic sans fin... )
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà ! Voici la suite de Don't Stop Believing pour votre plus grand bonheur (ou pas ) ! J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes sinon je vous autorise à me lapider ! Bon revenons aux choses sérieuses ! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu ou qui n'ont pas le courage de lire Don't Stop Believing et pour les autres qui ont besoin se remettre dedans voilà un court résumé !**

**_Durant la dernière année des ND à Mc Kinley, Rory a agressé Santana et est retourné en Irlande, alors que sa soeur, Lucy, qui était arrivée recemment est restée.  
>Rachel a avoué son amour à Quinn, cette dernière néanmoins ne partageait pas le même sentiment et s'est mise avec Puck. Rachel quand à elle est en couple avec Lucy.<br>Finn, lui s'est mis avec Harmony, après sa deception avec Rachel.  
>Sam et Mercedes sont aussi ensemble malgré quelques problèmes rencontrés durant l'année. Sugar sort avec Artie, Mike est toujours avec Tina.<br>Kurt et Blaine ont réussi à rester ensemble malgré les avances de Sebastian à l'ancien Warbler.  
>Santana et Brittany sont heureuses après une année plus que tumultueuse, sachant que Brittany a frolé la mort à cause de Shane. <em>**

**Résumé très court, j'avais prévenu ! Pour ceux qui en veulent un plus long, demandez ! Je vous l'enverrai ! Voilà le chapitre 1 ! Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 1**

Une année était passé depuis la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, par d'heureux hasards, ils se retrouvaient tous à New-York.

Blaine conduisait tranquillement, discutant avec Artie, Lucy, Tina et Harmony, ils allaient à New-York eux aussi. Contrairement, à l'année dernière, ils n'avaient pas gagné les nationales, ils avaient quand même fini troisième, mais sans les ND en entier, ils n'avaient pu faire mieux.  
>Les autres membres du Glee-Club préparaient une petite surprise aux nouveaux arrivants, ils étaient tous dans l'appartement de Sugar, qui était immense. Seul Artie était au courant de la manigance.<p>

Tous étaient excités de revoir leurs amis, ils seraient enfin tous réunis dans la Grosse Pomme.

Kurt faisait la tête dans son coin, il ne voulait pas venir mais Rachel l'avait emmené de force. Quand il entendit Sugar dire qu'ils n'étaient pas loin, son cœur se serra, cela voulait dire que Blaine n'était pas loin non plus. Comment allait il réagir face à son ex-petit copain ? Ils s'étaient séparés pendant l'année, en effet, Blaine n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de Sebastian, qui était venu s'inscrire à Mc Kinley pour avoir l'ancien Warbler dans ses filets. Sebastian avait parfaitement réussi son coup, Blaine avait cédé et Kurt l'avait découvert... Blaine n'arrivait pas à lui mentir. Kurt s'était senti tellement trahis qu'il avait rompu avec Blaine malgré les supplications de ce dernier. Cela faisait six mois qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parlés.

(***)

Rachel et Santana étaient en train de se chamailler dans la cuisine, elles avaient décidé de préparer le repas mais elles n'étaient jamais d'accord, surtout que Rachel avait un peu la tête en l'air et était surexcitée à l'idée de revoir Lucy, sa petite-amie, sa brune avec ses yeux bleus, et cela avait le don d'exaspérer Santana. Brittany et Quinn essayaient de calmer le jeu, puis Quinn n'y tint plus et envoya un paquet de farine sur la tête de la latina qui râlait encore. Santana se retourna, furieuse, puis une bataille de nourriture commença, Puck rentra dans la pièce et se prit un œuf sur la tête, ce qui fit rire les quatre filles.

« Stop, la première qui salit mon uniforme, je la mets en taule ! S'exclama Puck.

- Ah, ça y'est, monsieur le policier se la pète avec son uniforme... Railla Santana. Quinn comment tu fais pour vivre avec ça ?

- Oh, il fait pas son malin à la maison ! » Rit Quinn, qui se prit une salade dans la tête par Puck. La bataille continua, quand Sugar et Mercedes rentrèrent dans la pièce.

« Oh, ma cuisine ! Cria Sugar.

- Oups, désolé Su' ! S'excusa Rachel, couverte de nourriture. On va nettoyer, promis !

- Ah, bah je crois qu'on a plus qu'a commander des pizzas. Soupira Mercedes.

- Bon, pour nous faire pardonner, Brit et moi on va aller les chercher nous mêmes les pizzas, dit Santana en prenant la main de la blonde. A tout à l'heure, c'est moi qui invite ! » Elles partirent rapidement, laissant Rachel, Quinn, Sugar, Puck et Mercedes nettoyaient la saleté.

(***)

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Kurt tressaillit, Sam alla ouvrir, c'était Finn.

« Désolé pour le retard mais mon coach voulait absolument me voir !

- Pas grave ! Lança Sam, aller rentres mec ! Il ne manque plus que nos petits juniors et nous seront au complet ! Pressé de revoir Harmony ?

- Tu n'imagines même pas ! Répondit Finn. Je suis heureux qu'elle soit accepté à NYADA, en plus comme il y a déjà Kurt et Rach, elle ne sera pas seule. Où sont les autres ?

- Kurt fait la tête, à cause de Blaine, chuchota le blond, Mike est au téléphone sur le balcon, Santana et Brit sont parties chercher des pizzas car il y a eu la seconde guerre mondiale dans la cuisine, et les autres nettoient les dégâts. »

La cuisine était à peu près propre quand la sonnette se fit entendre, Sugar se précipita pour aller ouvrir et sauta sur les genoux d'Artie, elle l'embrassa sous le regard amusé des quatre autres. Ils rentrèrent et furent surpris de voir tout le monde. Tina se jeta sur Mike, Rachel entraîna Lucy dans un énorme câlin avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Blaine lança un regard inquiet sur Kurt, il dit bonjour à tout le monde, puis se retrouva devant le jeune garçon.

« Salut... » Les autres s'étaient éclipsés, voulant laissé les deux garçons régler ça seuls.

« Bonjour Blaine, comment va Sebastian ? Répondit-il, froidement.

- Je n'en sais rien... Je ne le vois plus...

- Ah... Pourquoi, il t'a trompé ? Ou alors comme tu étais libre, tu ne l'intéressait plus ?

- C'est bon Kurt ! Je suis désolé ! J'ai fait une bêtise ! Je regrette ce que je fais, mais c'est trop tard maintenant, je le sais bien, mais on peut peut être essayer d'être ami au moins ? » Mercedes écoutait, l'oreille collée à la porte, elle rapportait la conversation aux autres.

« Je ne sais pas Blaine, tu m'as vraiment fait mal ! Reprit Kurt. J'ai besoin de réfléchir... Alors passons la soirée, et on verra plus tard... » Blaine hocha la tête, en soupirant. C'est à ce moment là que Santana et Brittany revinrent, les bras chargés de pizzas, de boissons et de gâteaux. Elles posèrent le tout sur la table et Brittany se jeta sur Blaine. Les autres revinrent dans la pièce, les derniers arrivés saluant les deux anciennes cheerleaders.

« Allez on mange pendant que c'est chaud ! » S'exclama Santana. Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table et commencèrent à manger.

« Berry, on t'en a pris une spéciale végétalienne !

- Merci Santana !

- Au faite, San, Brit, vous en avez mis du temps. Constata Quinn.

- Oui, on a croisé un monsieur avec des chatons, ils étaient trop mignons ! Je voulais en prendre un mais Lord Tubbington aurait été jaloux... Soupira Brittany.

- Brit, faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu as réussi à convaincre Santana de prendre ton chat à New-York ! Taquina Lucy.

- Bah elle l'aime bien... Hein San, tu l'aimes bien ? Demanda Brittany avec inquiétude.

- Mais oui je l'aime ce gros chat ! Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de la blonde. Ne les écoute pas, ils sont jaloux parce que tu es avec moi ! » Ils rirent, le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Chacun parler de ses projets en cours ou futur.

(***)

Mercedes était en train d'enregistrer un disque, sa sortie était prévue en décembre.

Sam travaillait dans un restaurant, en tant que serveur. Il faisait quelques représentations dans des bars de temps en temps, il aidait aussi Mercedes avec son disque.

Sugar et Artie allaient travailler ensemble sur un projet du jeune homme. Une série ou un film, il n'avait pas encore décidé.

Mike excellait dans son école de danse, il était un des meilleurs élèves.

Tina allait dans une école de spectacle, où elle pourrait étudier la danse, le chant et le théâtre.

Harmony rentrait donc à NYADA.

Finn brillait dans son équipe de foot, les spécialistes lui prédisaient un avenir faste.

Kurt et Rachel allait commencer leurs deuxième année à NYADA, ils étaient dans l'élite de l'école, leurs professeurs les adoraient.

Lucy était en train d'écrire un livre, elle espérait trouver une maison d'édition.

Quinn avait quitté Yale, elle était photographe free-lance et essayait de se faire une réputation.

Puck était rentré dans la police, il avait un bon potentiel et aimait jouer au super-héros.

Blaine avait réussi à avoir un rôle dans une comédie musicale, un petit rôle certes, mais il espérait se faire connaître rapidement.

Brittany était entré dans la même école que Mike, grâce à ce dernier qui lui avait obtenu un essai. Elle était l'une des meilleures.

Santana enchaînait les castings, pub, spectacle, film... et les petits boulot pour pouvoir payer le loyer de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Brittany et vivre.

**1 er Chapitre assez court, les prochains seront un peu plus long promis mais c'était pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance ! Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, c'est la meilleure des motivations !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je vois que la suite était attendu ! Comme j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, je vous poste le chapitre 2 aujourd'hui !**

**ElloWings : Merci ! Pour Rory, oui je pense qu'on va le revoir... Je n'en dis pas plus :p**

**zonafan : Merci beaucoup ! En esperant que la suite te plaise ! Et puis mon Finn il est mieux que le tien :p (Je rigole ! )**

**ran66 / ImxEmi : Thanks ! **

**snixxjuice : Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours ! Tu es trop gentille ! Tu vas me faire rougir !**

**nais : Fais vite, Fais vite... j'ai l'impression d'avoir mis trop de temps ^^**

**ed-brittana : Un grand merci ! En esperant que ce chapitre te plaise !**

**Helene : Merci ! Je suis d'accord pour Blaine ! Mais il va essayer de se rattraper ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 2**

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient tous à New-York, ce matin, c'était la rentrée pour tous ceux qui faisaient encore des études. Mike emmena donc Tina à son école avant de partir pour la sienne. Rachel et Kurt prirent Harmony en passant. Santana emmena Brittany, bien que la blonde n'était pas très motivée et aurait préféré passer la journée avec la latina.

Blaine se leva tôt, il était dans l'appartement de Sugar et Artie, le temps qu'il en trouve un. Il pensa à Kurt, comme tous les matins, il l'aimait toujours, il cherchait un moyen pour le reconquérir. _Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu Sebastian... _Sur ce coup là, il pensait qu'il avait bien foiré, il n'aimait pas Sebastian, il le trouvait juste incroyablement sexy, et il avait craqué... Ensuite il n'a pas pu le cacher à Kurt et ce dernier avait rompu. Blaine comprenait, il n'avait pas insisté pendant les quelques mois qu'il lui restait au lycée, mais là, il avait peut-être une chance, et il ne voulait pas la laisser passer. Il prépara le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde et partit à sa répétition.

(***)

Kurt et Rachel faisaient visiter NYADA à Harmony, les gens saluaient les deux jeunes sur leurs passages.

« Ah, ça change du lycée ! Dit Harmony impressionnée par la notoriété de ses amis.

- Oui, ici, nous ne sommes pas des losers, nous sommes plutôt en haut de l'échelle sociale... Sourit Kurt.

- Oui, nous sommes enfin reconnus comme les personnes géniales que nous sommes ! » Ajouta Rachel. Harmony éclata de rire et se dit qu'elle avait de la chance d'être amis avec eux.

(***)

Puck était en train de se préparer pour aller au travail quand des mains se joignirent sur son ventre, il sentit le souffle de Quinn sur son cou.

« T'es pas discret quand tu te lèves !

- Désolé... Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, il se retourna et la prit dans ses bras. Bon je dois y aller, à ce soir. » Il l'embrassa et partit. Quinn se dirigea vers la cuisine et se fit un café, Yale ne lui manquait pas, elle préférait être autonome et travaillait seule. Elle regarda la photo de Beth, posé sur un meuble, cette photo avait été prise cet été, Puck et elle avait passé une semaine avec la petite fille, une semaine de rêve. Beth avait grandi, elle ressemblait toujours autant à Quinn. La blonde sourit, elle appellerait Shelby ce soir pour avoir des nouvelles.

(***)

Sam se réveilla et vit l'heure, il sortit rapidement du lit, il était en retard, encore une fois. Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et prit un petit truc à manger, il rédigea un petit mot pour Mercedes :

**Désolé, je suis en retard, donc je n'ai pas pu préparer ton petit-déjeuner. Passe une bonne journée, je t'aime. Sam**

Quand Mercedes se réveilla et trouva le mot, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, Sam était en retard au moins une fois par semaine, elle se prépara tranquillement et alla à son rendez-vous avec son producteur.

(***)

Santana après avoir déposé Brittany se rendit à un énième casting, c'était pour une publicité pour un produit contre l'acné, elle s'en foutait, elle, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était un moyen pour gagner de l'argent. Elle discuta avec l'homme qui se chargeait du casting, il lui posa quelques questions, puis la laissa partir :

« Merci mademoiselle, votre profil nous intéresse, nous vous recontacterons plus tard ! » Elle sourit puis se dirigea vers le restaurant où travaillait Sam, grâce à son ami, elle était serveuse aussi. Elle ne travaillait qu'à mi-temps mais elle était heureuse d'avoir trouvée une place. Depuis son arrivée à New-York, elle enchaînait les petits boulots, elle se faisait souvent virée à cause de son mauvais caractère, là elle se promit intérieurement d'essayer de garder cette place et d'être polie autant pour elle que pour Sam qui s'était porté garant pour la latina.

(***)

La journée passa rapidement, ils avaient décidés de se retrouver devant le stade de foot, Finn leurs avaient pris des places pour qu'ils viennent l'encourager. Les derniers à arriver étaient Artie et Sugar, la jeune fille poussa son copain jusqu'au groupe. Ils rentrèrent et se mirent à leurs places, ils étaient bien placés. Quand les équipes entrèrent sur le terrain, Finn leur fit un petit signe de la main, pour les remercier d'être là. Le match commença et l'équipe de Finn dominait, en tant que quaterback, il donnait les ordres. Il marqua un touchdown, et des filles crièrent, complètement hystériques, Harmony les fusilla du regard.

Le match se finit sur un score largement à l'avantage de l'équipe de leur ami. Ils l'attendirent à la sortie du stade. Il sortit enfin et se dirigea vers ses amis quand le groupe de filles du stade l'entoura. Elles sautillaient autour, lui demandant des autographes, des photos, le complimentant. Le garçon lança un regard gêné en direction de ses amis et surtout de sa copine. Harmony s'approcha de lui, poussa sans ménagement les filles et embrassa à pleine bouche Finn. Le garçon répondit à son baiser, les filles s'en allèrent, marmonnant.

Les ND éclatèrent de rire devant les mines défaites des filles, ces dernières les regardèrent de travers, Santana leur fit un petit signe de la main et un clin d'œil enjôleur. Elles détournèrent la tête et partirent.

(***)

Ils décidèrent de fêter la victoire de Finn.

« Soirée ? Demanda Tina.

- Ouais ! On va dans un bar ? Proposa Sam.

- Un bar ? Oh non ! Dit Rachel.

- Et si on allait en boite, j'ai une terrible envie de danser ! S'exclama Lucy.

- Bonne idée ! Même si voir danser Finn ne me comble pas de joie ! Railla Santana.

- Nia nia ! Fit Finn.

- Ouh, quelle réponse éloquente Finn ! » Rit Kurt. Ils rirent et partirent à la recherche d'une boite de nuit. Ils se décidèrent pour le Marquee, une boite réputée. Le videur, un grand mec baraqué, détailla le groupe avec un regard surpris, il se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient tous ensemble, _certains avaient l'air de plouc alors que d'autres_, il s'arrêta sur Santana et Brittany, _pas du tout_... Il les laissa finalement entrer, devant l'air de Quinn et Santana. Ils se dirigèrent de suite sur la piste de danse, laissant la musique les envahir. Ils dansaient quand un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année s'approcha du groupe, il avait les cheveux court, bruns, son visage était bien dessiné, il était beau. Il continua sa marche se dirigeant vers Lucy quand à la dernière minute il se tourna en direction de Kurt :

« Salut, je t'offre un verre ? Demanda le brun avec un superbe sourire.

- Pourquoi pas ? Répondit Kurt, en regardant vers Blaine, discrètement.

- Moi c'est Darren, tu veux quoi ?

- Une vodka orange et moi c'est Kurt ! » Il lui serra la main, toujours en souriant, Darren s'en alla en direction du bar. Blaine avait observé l'échange, et la jalousie s'était emparé de lui, il voulait réduire en pièce ce mec. Il sentit une main sur son épaule, c'était Rachel, la brunette secoua la tête, lui disant de ne rien faire qu'il pourrait regretter.

Rachel en avait voulu à Blaine, c'était elle qui avait ramassé Kurt à la petite cuillère quand ce dernier avait rompu avec l'ancien Warbler. Elle avait rendu une petite visite surprise à Blaine, ils s'étaient expliqués et Rachel avait vu le regret qui se lisait dans les yeux de Blaine, il s'en voulait vraiment et aimait toujours Kurt, elle avait donc décidé de lui pardonner mais lui avait conseillé d'attendre. Et là, elle avait vu la colère dans les yeux du brun, elle se décida à intervenir, et lui conseilla de ne rien faire de mal.

Elle lança un regard à Santana, la latina avait suivi l'échange de loin, elle comprit l'idée de son amie. Le jeune homme revenait avec deux verres à la main, toujours souriant, Kurt souriait aussi. Il continuait son chemin quand il tomba, renversant les verres sur Kurt. Ce dernier fit de grand yeux, puis fusilla du regard le jeune homme, il venait de salir son nouveau manteau. Mercedes et Tina emmenèrent Kurt au toilette, pour le nettoyer. Santana passa à coté de Rachel, lui tapa dans la main puis murmura à l'oreille de Blaine : « Tu me dois un service. » Blaine sourit, il avait des gens de son coté pour qu'il récupère Kurt, rien n'était perdu.

(***)

A la fin de la soirée, ils rentrèrent, les gens sobres ramenant les moins sobres. Puck ramena Rachel et Lucy avant de déposer Quinn, on venait de l'appeler pour une urgence. Il embrassa la blonde :

« Sois prudent ! » Cria Quinn, il lui fit un petit signe de la main et partit en trombe.

Santana se proposa pour ramener Blaine et Kurt. Artie et Sugar partant ce soir pour L.A, ils avaient rendez-vous avec une chaîne qui se montrait intéressée par leur projet, Blaine avait donc l'appart pour lui tout seul. La latina s'arrêta à la surprise des garçons et de Brittany.

« Allez, tout le monde descend ! Non pas toi Brit, voyons ! Les mecs vous avez juste à marcher 500 mètres chacun ! De rien à la prochaine. » Elle démarra laissant les deux garçons seuls. Blaine regarda Kurt, gêné. Kurt s'apprêtait à partir quand il sentit une main sur son bras. Il se retourna :

« Kurt... » Blaine se rapprocha puis déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Kurt. Ce dernier surpris se laissa faire. Blaine s'écarta puis s'en alla, laissant l'autre garçon seul et confus. Kurt était resté planté sur le trottoir, surpris par le geste de Blaine, cela ne lui avait pas déplu ce baiser, il se gifla mentalement. Il ne devait pas succomber, il ne voulait pas que l'ancien Warbler lui brise le cœur encore une fois. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait nier que ce geste lui avait donné des frissons.

(***)

Quand Quinn alla dans le salon, elle vit son répondeur clignoter, elle écouta le message, il venait de Shelby :

_Bonjour Quinn, c'est Shelby, je dois passer à New-York dans la semaine, je me demandais si tu voulais passer la journée avec Beth, surtout que celle ci ne cesse de réclamer sa marraine, _Quinn sourit, _donc rappelle moi vite ! Je vous embrasse.  
><em>  
>Le sourire de Quinn s'élargit, elle allait voir Beth cette semaine, elle regarda l'heure : <em>2h45<em> C'était trop tard pour rappeler Shelby, elle envoya un texto à Puck pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle puis alla se coucher, elle était pressée d'être le lendemain matin pour savoir quand exactement Shelby venait.

(***)

Sam jouait de la guitare, il n'était pas vraiment fatigué, il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas cette nuit. Mercedes était allée se coucher, elle ronflait. Cela fit sourire le blond, il s'était habitué au ronflement de sa copine, même si des fois, on aurait cru à un tremblement de terre. Il aimait ces moments où il était seul, il faisait le point sur sa vie. Il était serveur, ce boulot ne l'enchantait pas mais cela permettait de payer le loyer, il essayait désespérément d'écrire une chanson mais tout ce qu'il faisait était nul, il arrivait seulement à créer quelques mélodies sympa que Mercedes avait utilisé. Il soupira, il était venu à New-York, la tête pleines de rêves, il pensait que tout serait facile, il avait eu tort. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il se plaigne, ses amis étaient là, il habitait avec Mercedes... La vie n'était pas si mal en fin de compte. Il se leva, se prit un café et retourna sur le canapé, il reprit sa guitare, une feuille et un stylo et se remit au travail, _J'y arriverai un jour !_

(***)

Mike et Tina rentrèrent chez eux, quand ils ouvrirent la porte, Tina vit une enveloppe par terre, elle la prit et l'ouvrit :

_Bonjour, je vous laisse ce petit mot, comme vous n'êtes pas là, pour vous prévenir que j'attends toujours votre loyer pour ce mois-ci, surtout que maintenant que vous êtes deux, vous ne devriez pas avoir autant de retards. Le propriétaire._

Tina regarda Mike avec surprise, le jeune homme haussa les épaules et souffla un grand coup :

« Tina, avant de t'énerver, laisse moi t'expliquer... Commença Mike, doucement.

- Quoi ? Mais, je croyais que tes parents t'aidaient pour le loyer ?

- Ils m'aidaient oui, mais depuis trois mois, ils ne m'envoient plus d'argent...

- Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? Et comment tu as fait pour payer avant ?

- Alors, ils ne m'envoient plus d'argent depuis que mon père a pété un câble... Il paraît que soi-disant ses amis se moquent de lui car son fils fait de la danse, et tu le connais, il tient beaucoup à sa réputation.

- Mais je pensais qu'il avait compris que tu étais fait pour la danse !

- Apparemment non... Et si je ne t'ai pas prévenu, c'est pour pas que tu ne t'inquiète...

- Sans commentaire... Et comment tu survis depuis trois mois ?

- Pour l'école, il me laisse étudier en échange, cette année, je vais donner des cours à des premières années. Pour le loyer, ma mère m'a quand même envoyé un peu d'argent avant que mon père ne me coupe les vivres, et pour manger, je me débrouille ! Puck et Artie m'aident.

- Puck et Artie ? Ils sont au courant ?

- Oui, ils étaient avec moi quand j'ai reçu la lettre de mon père... Désolé de t'avoir caché ça... Mais on va y arriver !

- Sûrement, mais j'aurais préférée être au courant !

- Mais je paierai ma part du loyer, ne t'inquiète pas !

- Mais je m'en fous de ça ! C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tu ne me fais pas confiance ! » Elle partit dans la chambre, sans se retourner. Mike se surprit à penser qu'ils avaient eu leur première dispute sous leur toit. Ils étaient un vrai couple. Il alla rejoindre sa petite-amie, et posa le mot sur la table, ils régleront les problèmes demain.

**Voilà ! La suite mercredi normalement ! Laissez vos avis !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Comme promis voilà la suite ! **

**zonafan : Moi aussi j'espère tout ce que tu espères mais bon, faut pas que tout soit facile ^^**

**Zikiki : Merci, Puck dans la police est pour moi une évidence !**

**Helene : Merci :) **

**ran66 : Ah pour Puck je te rassure, il ne lui arrive rien dans ce chapitre ! **

** xX-Nesquik-Xx : Je suis contente que quelqu'un est remarqué mon petit clin d'oeil à Proactiv, j'aime bien laisser des petits truc ici et là ;) En tout cas un grand merci, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 3**

On était Mercredi, cela faisait donc quatre jours que Blaine l'avait embrassé et Kurt ne voulait qu'une chose, recommencer. Il secoua la tête. _Blaine Anderson sors de ma tête !_ Il sortit de chez lui, et s'arrêta net. Rachel l'attendait devant, il supposa qu'elle voulait discuter, il monta dans la voiture de son amie et décida de couper court :

« Que veux tu Rachel ?

- Ouah ? Bonjour d'abord ! Ça va ? Tu as une petite mine ? Demanda-t-elle en détaillant le jeune homme.

- Oui, ça va. Bon pourquoi es tu venue me chercher ?

- Hum, Rachel se tortilla sur son siège, je me demandais, depuis samedi soir, tu refuses certaines sorties et comme par hasard Blaine y est...

- Et... ?

- Il s'est passé quelque chose samedi ? J'ai essayé de soudoyer Santana mais elle ne m'a rien dit.

- C'est normal, puisqu'il ne s'est rien passé... » Il rougit à la pensée de ce qu'il s'était passé, Rachel le remarqua de suite.

« Kurt, tu es mon meilleur ami ! Je te connais ! Aller ! Dit ! Ne m'oblige pas à demander à Santana de te soutirer les informations !

- Tu n'oserais pas ? S'exclama-t-il, s'imaginant les moyens qu'utiliserait la latina pour arriver à ses fins...

- Oh que si !

- Bon, j'abandonne... Samedi, après que Santana nous ai déposé, Blaine m'a embrassé... Et je n'ai rien fait contre, sous la surprise

- Mais c'est génial !

- Mais non ce n'est pas génial du tout ! Tu te rappelles qu'il m'a trompé quand même ? Je ne lui fais plus confiance...

- Mais tu l'aimes encore ?

- Oui... » Il se tourna vers la vitre, Rachel arrêta l'interrogatoire, se concentrant sur la route. Elle se devait d'agir, elle demanderait aux autres de l'aider.

(***)

Quinn se leva de bonne heure, aujourd'hui, elle passerait la journée avec Beth, Puck les rejoindrait l'après midi. Le garçon était déjà parti pour le travail, il avait des horaires très dures, mais il ne se plaignait jamais, Quinn pensa qu'il avait quand même changé depuis le lycée. Elle entendit frapper et se précipita sur la porte.

« Quinnie ! S'exclama la petite qui sauta dans les bras de la blonde.

- Hey choupette ! Bonjour Shelby, merci beaucoup de me la laisser pour la journée !

- De rien, je repasserais la prendre vers 20h !

- Vous ne voulez pas manger avec nous ?

- Oh tutoie moi Quinn ! Et pourquoi pas, merci ! » Shelby s'en alla à son rendez-vous, laissant Beth avec sa marraine.

« On va au parc ? S'il te plaît ! Je veux voir les écureuils !

- D'accord, mais avant je vais nous préparer un pique-nique. Ça te dit ?

- Oh oui ! » Quinn rit à l'enthousiasme de la petite fille qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

(***)

Sam et Santana étaient de service au restaurant, ce midi il y avait du monde et ils avaient fort à faire. A un moment, Sam trébucha et renversa une assiette sur un client, il s'excusa de suite, l'essuya comme il put. Le client commençait à s'énerver et le patron arriva :

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Cria le patron.

- Monsieur, ce jeune homme m'a renversé une assiette sur la tête ! S'exclama le client, rouge de colère.

- Sam ? Ce n'est pas la première fois ! » Commença le patron en pointant un doigt menaçant vers le jeune blond. Santana avait vu toute la scène et s'approcha :

« Excusez moi patron, mais ça arrive à tout le monde de trébucher ! Surtout que Sam n'arrête pas de s'excuser et que ce client n'essaye même pas de l'écouter ! S'énerva la latina.

- Santana ce n'est pas tes affaires ! Retournes au boulot ! » Ordonna le patron. La latina fouilla ses poches, donna quelques billets au patron, le regarda avec un air menaçant puis reprit la parole :

« Voilà, ça devrait rembourser le repas du monsieur ! Vous êtes content ? Alors maintenant Sam et moi allons retourner au boulot pendant que vous réglerez le problème à l'amiable avec ce gentil monsieur ! » le patron la fixa avec de grand yeux, puis il mit l'argent dans sa poche et leur fit un signe de tête pour qu'ils s'écartent. Il discuta avec le client pendant quelques minutes puis celui-ci partit en ronchonnant. Sam se tourna vers la latina :

« Merci Santana, sans toi je serais sûrement viré à cette heure là !

- De rien ! Ta bouche de mérou m'aurait manquait ici ! » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, puis retourna prendre des commandes, le blond sourit, puis reprit le travail.

(***)

« Brittany ! Brit ! » La blonde se retourna vers la personne qui l'appelait.

« Oui Mike ?

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Il va y avoir des sélections pour une tournée et on est pré-sélectionné !

- C'est génial ! » La blonde prit le jeune asiatique dans ses bras. Elle était pressée d'annoncer la nouvelle à Santana. Elle repartit le pas léger, vers son prochain cours quand une autre voix l'interpella :

« Hey Brittany, ça va ? Demanda un jeune garçon brun.

- Oui Dan et toi ?

- Super ! Je me demandais, tu voudrais pas faire un numéro de danse avec moi pour les sélections ?

- Pourquoi pas, faut juste que je demande à Mike si ça ne le dérange pas, comme je fais tous mes numéros avec lui d'habitude.

- Pas de problème ! Au faite, c'est ton petit-ami ? Demanda-t-il en rougissant.

- Non, c'est juste un bon ami ! » Répondit-elle en riant. Elle allait dire qu'elle avait une petite-amie mais le garçon était déjà parti. Elle entra dans la salle de danse et s'échauffa en attendant que le cours commence.

(***)

Blaine venait d'arriver au théâtre pour commencer ses répétitions. Il n'y avait personne encore, il était en avance, il s'assit donc sur un muret et pensa, aujourd'hui serait une répétition pas comme les autres, en effet, ils découvriraient qui jouait le premier rôle. Blaine ne l'avait pas vu avant, car l'acteur ne pouvait se libérer, ils avaient donc débuté les répétitions des seconds rôles. Le metteur en scène lui avait dit que le premier rôle était un jeune acteur talentueux avec beaucoup de potentiel, « une future star à Broadway et même au cinéma s'il continue » avait-il ajouté. Blaine était donc impatient de rencontrer ce jeune homme si merveilleux.  
>Les autres arrivèrent, ils mirent leurs costumes et attendirent l'acteur principal. Blaine discutait avec une fille quand il entendit des murmures. Il se retourna et se figea sur la scène à la vue du garçon qui venait d'arriver.<p>

« Blaine ça va ? Demanda la fille avec qui il était en train de discuter.

- Ouais ouais... » Répondit-il sans grande conviction. Le metteur en scène prit les épaules de l'acteur et l'emmena vers Blaine. Dès qu'il le vit, le garçon s'exclama :

« Hé mais je te connais toi ! »

(***)

« Mr Abrams, Mlle Motta, votre projet est vraiment très intéressant, néanmoins, je me dois de vous poser une dernière question. Avez vous les moyens de le réaliser ?

- Oui ! S'exclama Sugar. La compagnie Motta, vous connaissez ? » L'homme hocha la tête. « C'est mon père qui la dirige donc je pense que l'argent ne sera pas un problème.

- Oh très bien ! Dans ce cas, vous me faites le pilote et je confirmerai alors si notre chaîne est prête à travailler avec vous. » Il leur serra la main puis s'en alla. Artie souffla un grand coup, l'entretien s'était bien passé. Soulagé, il prit la main de Sugar qui souriait.

« Artie, pour fêter ça, je t'emmène dans un rallye magasin cet après-midi !

- Youpi...

- Caches ton enthousiasme ! » Elle éclata de rire et poussa le fauteuil de son copain hors du bâtiment.

Ils firent les magasins pendant deux bonnes heures au grand dam d'Artie et pour la plus grande joie de Sugar. Ils allaient rentrer à leur hôtel quand la jeune fille cria, faisant sursauter Artie.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? S'exclama Artie, cherchant des yeux la cause de la soudaine hystérie de sa copine.

- Là ! Regardes ! Des chiots, ils sont trop mignons !

- Oui et... ?

- On en prend un ? Allez, s'il te plaît ? Minauda-t-elle.

- Su', tu es sure que tu vas t'en occuper, c'est une grosse responsabilité.

- Mais oui ! Et puis même Paris Hilton à un chien !

- C'est sure que si Paris à un chien, alors ça change tout ! » Sugar rit, puis prit un chiot, qui semblait être un croisement entre un husky et un caniche puis le posa directement sur les genoux d'Artie, de suite, le chien lécha le visage du jeune homme. Artie regarda le chien à l'allure étrange puis dit :

« Bienvenue chez les fous le chien ! »

(***)

Quinn était toujours au parc avec Beth, la petite fille jouait avec un autre enfant. Elle attendait Puck, il devait arriver plus tôt mais une urgence le retenait, c'était les inconvénients du métier. Elle prenait des photos quand elle entendit quelqu'un prendre place à coté d'elle. Elle se tourna vers la personne et fut surprise de voir que c'était Lucy.

« Hey Lucy ! Ça va ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Oui, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- J'essaie de trouver l'inspiration, je commence à devenir folle à force de rester dans l'appartement devant l'ordinateur.

- Ah oui, ton livre ! Ça avance ?

- Doucement... » Elle sourit et regarda Beth. « Beth te ressemble vraiment ! Elle a juste le sourire taquin de Puck ! » Quinn rit doucement à la réflexion, elle regarda la petite fille gambadait en riant. Elle vit Puck arriver, il semblait fatigué mais un sourire apparut sur son visage quand un petit boulet blond lui sauta dessus. Il s'approcha des deux filles qui étaient sur la pelouse, déposa Beth, embrassa Quinn et salua Lucy. Ils discutèrent pendant un bon moment quand Quinn s'arrêta subitement, elle avait pâli et Puck demanda inquiet :

« Quinn ? Ça va ?

- Quinn ? Quinn ? Lucy balançait ses mains devant Quinn.

- Re-re-regardez là-bas ! » Réussit-elle à murmurer. Puck et Lucy regardèrent vers la direction indiqué puis se regardèrent.

« Oh non ! Oh non ! Paniqua Lucy.

- Oh merde ! Jura Puck.

**Voilà ! Alors qui donc met Puck,Quinn et Lucy dans cet état ? Qui est le merveilleux acteur dans le spectacle de Blaine ? La réponse : Samedi ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos hypothèses !**


	4. Chapter 4

**On est samedi ! Voilà la suite ! Vous allez enfin savoir qui Quinn, Lucy et Puck ont vu et qui est l'acteur mystérieux de Blaine !**

**nais : J'espère que tu n'es pas morte ^^ **

**Lattrappesouris : Sebastian ? Réponse ci-dessous ( tout le monde a pensé à Sebastian ^^ )**

**zonafan : Ah ! Je vais pouvoir faire subir 1000 malheurs à Brittana si tu continue à me lire quoiqu'il arrive ( je rigole hein ^^ )**

**ran66 : Merci beaucoup ! **

**emmacacahuete : Merci merci, J.K Rowling c'est la meilleure ! Rory ? Peut être, je te laisse découvrir.**

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs alertes aussi ! Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**Chapitre 4**

[Réunion urgente chez nous à 20h !]

Rachel lisait le texto de Quinn en fronçant les sourcils, _qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer ? _Elle regarda Kurt et Harmony qui venaient de recevoir le même message. Ils allaient partir de NYADA, ils décidèrent d'aller boire un café.

Ils arrivèrent au restaurant où Sam et Santana travaillaient, qui faisait aussi bar, Mercedes et Brittany étaient là aussi.

« Hey ! Lança Rachel. Vous avez reçu le texto de Quinn vous aussi ?

- Oui, répondit Sam, c'est bizarre, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- J'ai essayé de l'appeler mais elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait le dire à tout le monde en même temps ! J'ai essayé de la menacer mais c'est une vraie tête de mule ! Grinça Santana.

- Bon bah on a plus qu'à aller au rendez-vous à l'heure pour savoir » Soupira Harmony. Ils discutèrent de leur journée pour passer le temps, quand Blaine arriva en courant.

« Blaine ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Brittany, s'inquiétant devant la mine rouge du garçon.

- Dans la comédie où je joue... Il y a... Il y a... » Il n'arrivait pas à le dire, trop essoufflé, il regarda autour de lui, Rachel le prit par le bras et l'emmena dehors le temps qu'il se calme.

« Blaine, respires ! » Blaine expira un grand coup et commença à reprendre une couleur normale. Ils revinrent quelques temps après, Blaine semblait plus calme.

« Bon alors, qu'est ce qu'il se passe Blaine ? Demanda Sam.

- Donc je disais, aujourd'hui, on découvrait qui ferait le premier rôle dans la comédie musicale où je joue. J'étais impatient, on m'avait dit beaucoup de bien de lui, donc j'attendais, puis il est arrivé et c'est Jesse St James !

- Jesse ? S'exclama Rachel.

- Lui-même ! Répondit Blaine, et il m'a reconnu ! Il est venu me parler, il m'a demandé s'il y avait beaucoup de New Direction à New-York. Je crois qu'il en veut encore à Sam et Finn de l'avoir enfermé dans un placard le soir des nationales...

- Ah j'avais oublié cet épisode là ! Rit Sam.

- Je me demande pourquoi il voulait savoir si nous étions beaucoup ici ? Dit Santana.

- Peut-être qu'il voulait juste savoir si Finn et Sam et même peut-être Lucy, vu comment elle lui avait parlé, étaient là. Histoire d'avoir une explication... Suggéra Mercedes.

- En tout cas, si il ramène sa tronche de macaque dans le coin, je vais vous l'accueillir comme il faut ! Sourit Santana.

- Bon, faudrait peut-être qu'on aille chez Quinn, on aura peut-être une autre surprise ! » Dit Kurt en évitant de regarder Blaine. Ils partirent donc du restaurant et allèrent chez Quinn, en se demandant si Jesse St James pourrait être une menace.

(***)

Quinn préparait à manger, elle avait fort à faire puisque tous ses amis venaient, exceptés Artie et Sugar qui étaient loin. Lucy l'aidait, Quinn voyait bien que la jeune fille était préoccupée par ce qu'ils avaient vu dans le parc. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour l'aider, elle n'était pas très proche avec l'irlandaise, elle l'aimait bien mais à ce moment là, cela ne suffisait pas. Elle s'approcha donc de la brune et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Hé, Lucy, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Dit Quinn, espérant dire vraie.

- Je ne sais pas ! Je pensais que c'était fini ! Qu'en allant à New-York, les seuls problèmes qu'on aurait, ce serait les embouteillages, les gens malpolis, quelques disputes. Mais pas ça ! » Quinn sentait le désespoir dans la voix de Lucy. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement. Lucy se laissa faire, elle comprenait maintenant comment Rachel était tombée amoureuse de la blonde autrefois. Elle se détacha ensuite de Quinn, doucement, puis dit :

« Mais que vont dire les autres ?

- Alors là ! Je pense qu'il faut prévoir de fermer la porte à clé pour empêcher Santana d'aller commettre un meurtre ! Lança Puck en rentrant dans la cuisine avec Beth dans ses bras.

- Un meutre ! » S'exclama Beth. Ils sourirent devant la mauvaise prononciation de la petite fille, mais intérieurement, ils avaient peurs.

(***)

La sonnette retentit et Puck alla ouvrir, c'était Shelby. Ils avaient oubliés qu'elle devait venir manger ce soir. Il la fit néanmoins entrer.

« Au faites Shelby, il y aura tous les ND ce soir, cela ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda le garçon.

- Non, non, pas du tout. Noah ça va ? Tu as une mine soucieuse ? Beth va bien ? S'inquiéta directement Shelby.

- Oui Beth va très bien, elle aide Quinn et Lucy à faire la cuisine, vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi je suis inquiet. » Shelby n'insista pas et alla proposer son aide dans la cuisine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les autres arrivèrent, tout le monde s'installa autour de la table. Quinn servit à boire puis s'assit aussi, tous attendaient qu'elle prenne la parole.

« Bon, j'imagine que vous voulez savoir pourquoi je vous ai envoyé ce texto. Alors d'abord, j'aimerai que tout le monde me promette de ne rien faire, surtout toi Santana.

- Pourquoi ? Dit la latina qui se tendit.

- Parce qu'aujourd'hui au parc, avec Lucy et Puck, on a vu quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'on pensait ne plus revoir...

- Qui ? Demanda Mike.

- Rory ! Rory est à New-York ! S'exclama Quinn.

- Je vais le tuer ! » Santana s'était levée d'un coup et se dirigeai vers la porte. Brittany la suivit en courant en murmurant un « on revient ».  
>Un silence s'était installé depuis le départ de Santana. Tous étaient dans leurs pensées, ce fut Tina qui coupa le silence :<p>

« Qui prévient Artie et Sugar ?

- Je vais appeler Su' ! Dit Rachel en allant dans la cuisine.

- Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire ici ? Osa Finn en regardant Lucy.

- J'en ai aucune idée... Mes parent m'ont dit qu'il faisait des études à Londres ! Dit Lucy, on voyait de la tristesse dans ses yeux bleus.

- Vous croyez qu'il va faire quelque chose contre Santana ? Demanda Blaine.

- Il n'a pas intérêt ! S'il ose ne serait ce, que s'approcher des filles, je le défonce ! » S'énerva Puck. Quinn posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme pour qu'il se calme.

(***)

Au même moment Brittany courrait derrière Santana.

« San ! Attends ! S'il te plaît ! » Elle l'attrapa et la força à se retourner. Santana avait les larmes aux yeux, des larmes de colère, de rage mais de peur aussi. Brittany entoura la latina de ses bras et la serra fort.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Santana, ne t'inquiète pas... » Murmura la blonde en berçant la latina. Santana s'écarta de la blonde.

« Si j'ai de quoi m'inquiéter ! Tu ne te rappelles pas ce qu'il a fait il y a deux ans ?

- Si bien sure, je m'en rappellerai toujours, surtout que c'est en partie de ma faute.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il est tombé amoureux de toi ! Le seul fautif c'est lui ! Tu ne dois surtout pas t'en vouloir...

- Oui, mais quand j'ai su que c'était à cause de moi, enfin pour m'avoir qu'il avait demandé aux joueurs de hockeys de te tabasser... » Une larme coula sur la joue de Brittany, qui se rappelait la soirée où Blaine avait ramené une Santana couverte de bleus et de sang.

« Brit...

- Ne fais rien ! Je t'en prie, ne vas pas à sa recherche ! Imagines il a une arme ou n'importe quoi, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Promet moi que tu ne feras rien pour le retrouver ! » Elle regarda la latina dans les yeux avec toute la détermination dont elle était capable.

« Je te le promets Brit... » Chuchota Santana. Brittany l'embrassa tendrement, prit sa main et elles retournèrent dans l'appartement.

(***)

Les ND furent soulagés quand ils virent Santana et Brittany revenir. Ils mangèrent en discutant, mais évitèrent le sujet de Rory. Le repas passa vite, Shelby partit assez tôt car elle avait de la route à faire. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, et commencèrent à parler :

« Au faite, vous ne savez pas, Blaine travaille avec Jesse ! S'exclama Rachel, pour changer de sujet.

- St James ? » Demanda Finn. Ceux qui n'étaient pas présent au bar cet après-midi se relevèrent.

« Oui ! Et il m'a demandé si on était tous là ! Dit Blaine.

- Ouah ! Quelle journée ! Soupira Puck. Manquerait plus qu'on nous dise que Shane à été libéré et ce serait le pompon ! » Quinn fit une grimace à Puck, lui signifiant qu'il ferait mieux de se taire. Mais le mal était fait, Santana se leva, salua tout le monde rapidement puis s'en alla, suivit par une Brittany inquiète.

« C'était pas très malin Puck ! Dit Mercedes.

- Ouais je sais, désolé ! S'excusa-t-il.

- Faut juste espérer que personne ne la mette en colère avant qu'elles arrivent chez elles sinon il risque d'y avoir un meurtre. Lança Mike avec une grimace.

- Bon, je vais y aller aussi ! Fit Kurt en se levant.

- Ouais nous aussi ! Dit Rachel. On te ramène Kurt ?

- Je veux bien, merci ! » Répondit le jeune homme. Ils se levèrent donc et prirent le même chemin que les deux anciennes cheerleaders. Petit à petit, tous s'en allèrent, laissant Quinn et Puck.

« Puck, tu crois que pour Rory que tu pourrais... Commença Quinn.

- Oui, je vais chercher des infos sur lui ! Ne t'inquiète pas c'était prévu. Coupa Puck en prenant la blonde dans ses bras.

- Merci ! Souffla Quinn, se laissant bercer.

- Autrement, tu as pris des photos de Beth cet après-midi ?

- Bien sure, tu veux les voir ?

- Évidemment ! » Elle brancha donc l'appareil photo sur la télé, ils se blottirent dans le canapé et oublièrent pendant un moment les soucis.

(***)

Blaine venait juste de s'affaler sur le canapé, quand il entendit des clés dans la serrure. Quelques secondes plus tard, Artie et Sugar faisaient leur apparition dans le salon avec un chiot. La jeune fille voyant que l'ex-Warbler était toujours réveillé lui sauta presque dessus.

« Blaine ! Tu es réveillé ! Racontes moi tout !

- Désolé Blaine. » Fit Artie avec un sourire contrit, il alla dans la cuisine pour faire du café. Il revint avec trois tasses et se plaça en face de son ami. Blaine les regarda, puis sourit devant l'impatience de ses deux amis et raconta cette drôle de journée. Sugar et Artie furent surpris, inquiets, en colère puis à la fin résignés.

« Mais qu'est ce que Rory vient foutre ici ? Demanda Artie.

- C'est ce qu'on se demande tous ! Fit Blaine. Surtout qu'il a dit à ses parents qu'il était à Londres.

- Étrange. Dit Sugar. Et puis avec St James aussi ! Ça en fait des retours surprises aujourd'hui.

- Ouais ! Mais bon, Jesse ne m'inquiète pas trop, il ne fera rien qui puisse compromettre sa carrière ! » Constata Blaine. A ce moment là, son portable vibra : _Qui m'envoie un texto à cette heure là ? _Il était une heure du matin, il regarda le message [ J'ai un problème, tu peux venir m'aider rapidement s'il te plaît ? ] C'était un texto de Kurt. Blaine se leva précipitamment, s'excusa auprès du couple puis sortit dans la rue.

(***)

« Oh non ! » Kurt venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait envoyé le message à Blaine au lieux de Finn. Il se tapa la main contre le front devant sa bêtise. Il avait voulu demandé de l'aide à Finn car un mec était à sa porte depuis dix minutes, c'était un gars qu'il avait rencontré en boite il y a deux mois, ils avaient flirté et quand ce gars, Josh, l'avait embrassé, Kurt l'avait repoussé. Depuis, le jeune homme venait embêter Kurt de temps à autre, quand il avait trop bu. Il appela quand même Finn au cas où si Blaine ne suffit pas.

« Allô Finn ! C'est Kurt. Y'a Josh devant la porte !

- Encore ? Bon j'arrive, mais tu me promets que cette fois ci tu iras porter plainte !

- Mais Finn, c'est juste un pauvre mec désespéré !

- Peut-être, mais c'est dangereux ! Kurt, je m'inquiète pour toi ! Ça fait quand même quatre fois ce mois-ci ! » Kurt sourit devant l'inquiétude de son demi-frère, il lui promit que demain, il irait voir la police puis raccrocha.

Blaine arriva devant l'appartement de Kurt et y vit un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, blond, semblablement bourré qui cognait à la porte de son ex-copain. Il s'approcha et lui tapa sur l'épaule.

« Tu fais quoi là ? Demanda Blaine.

- Oh t'es qui toi ? D'habitude c'est un grand dadet qui vient me virer ! Tu es son nouveau copain ? Questionna Josh, laissant la porte tranquille.

- Non, un ami ! Et je crois que tu devrais partir !

- Mais non ! Je veux que Kurt me laisse une autre chance ! On ne repousse pas Josh Gordon sans en subir les conséquences !

- Bon, tu sais quoi, je ne pense pas que ta façon de faire soit la meilleure pour draguer ! Dit Blaine tranquillement.

- Peut-être ! Mais j'ai essayé la manière douce et ça ne fonctionne pas ! Il retapa à la porte. Kurt ! Sors de là, je sais que tu es là ! Allez ! Fais pas ta prude !

- Bon assez rigolé maintenant, dégage ! » Blaine prit Josh par l'épaule et le poussa assez violemment. Josh réagit en lançant son poing en direction de l'ex-Warbler. Un craquement se fit entendre au niveau du nez de Blaine, qui poussa un cri, et cogna dans le ventre du blond. Puis Finn arriva, prit Josh par les épaules et le balança dehors sans ménagement. Le jeune homme blond, reconnaissant Finn partit en courant.

« Kurt, c'est bon tu peux ouvrir ! Cria Finn. En plus, je crois que Blaine à besoin de se faire soigner ! » Kurt ouvrit la porte, puis emmena les deux garçons dans le salon. Il partit puis revint avec des compresses. Il soigna Blaine, mais évita de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Kurt, j'y vais, Harmony s'inquiète et j'ai entraînement tôt demain matin. Ça va aller ?

- Oui, c'est bon merci encore Finn. » Le footballeur s'en alla, laissant les deux autres seuls.

**Voilà, la suite peut-être demain, si j'avance bien aujourd'hui ! Laissez moi votre avis sur les retours surprises ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà la suite ! Chapitre un peu plus long que les précedents ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! **

**Lattrappesouris : Merci beaucoup ! ( j'aime bien ton pseudo ^^ )**

**ran66: Pour Rory, tu n'auras pas la réponse tout de suite ! En tout cas Merci !**

**emmacacahuete : Hé hé, tu as de l'imagination ! Alors coincidence ? Peut-être ^^**

**zonafan : Mais non ! Je veux que tu lise ! J'essaierai de pas trop faire de mal à Brittana alors ! **

**margaux1301 : Passage avec Dan dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 5**

Qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de Rachel quand elle frappa à la porte de Kurt, le lendemain matin.

« Blaine ?

- Hey Rachel ! Kurt arrive, il finit de se préparer » C'est à ce moment là que Kurt sortit, il prit Rachel par le bras et l'emmena dehors en lançant vers Blaine « Penses à fermer la porte en partant ! ». L'ex-Warbler sourit et leur fit un signe de la main. Dès qu'ils ne furent plus en vue de l'appartement, Rachel s'arrêta et força son ami à en faire de même.

« Kurt ! Tu m'expliques ce que Blaine fais chez toi ? Ou tu me laisses deviner par moi-même?

- Bon déjà, ne t'imagines pas trop de truc, c'est juste qu'hier soir, je lui ai envoyé un texto par erreur, car Josh était là...

- Encore ? Coupa la brunette. Kurt, il faut faire quelque chose !

- Oui, j'irais à la gendarmerie après les cours... Bon je disais, donc il est venu et il s'est pris un coup de poing dans le nez, donc je l'ai soigné.

- Ah c'est pour ça que son nez avait une couleur bizarre...

- Oui voilà !

- Mais c'est lui qui a viré Josh ?

- Non, j'ai quand même appelé Finn, mais il a dû partir.

- Mais ça ne m'explique pas ce que Blaine fait là, CE matin !

- Euh.., Il faisait nuit et j'avais peur que Josh soit encore dans le coin, donc je lui ai proposé de dormir chez moi, en toute amitié ! » Rachel éclata de rire devant le rouge qui était monté aux joues de son ami. Elle ne chercha pas à savoir ce que les deux garçons avaient pu faire pendant la nuit et se contenta de reprendre le bras de son ami, et de se diriger vers leur école.

(***)

« Mlle Jones, votre album est enfin fini ! La sortie reste prévu en décembre, maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire de la pub. Et il nous faudrait une photo pour la couverture, je vais trouver un photographe.

- Attendez, je crois que je sais où trouver une très bonne photographe ! Dit Mercedes en souriant.

- Je vous fais confiance alors, n'en prenez pas une trop chère non plus ! Dit l'homme en riant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ses tarifs ne sont pas exubérant. » Elle s'éloigna, sortit son portable et envoya un message à Quinn :

[Coucou Quinn ! Ça te dirait de faire des photos pour la couverture de mon album ? Tu seras payée bien sure !]

[ Oh ? Sérieux ? Ce serait un honneur Mercedes ! Merci d'avoir pensée à moi !]

Mercedes sourit, sortit du studio d'enregistrement et partit pour son travail de vendeuse, en chantonnant.

(***)

Le midi, Mike et Brittany avait une longue pause, ils avaient donc décidés de manger dans le parc à coté avec Santana et Tina. Ils se dirigeaient vers la latina qui les attendait devant, Tina les rejoindrait bientôt, le temps qu'elle arrive de son école, quand Dan les intercepta :

« Hey Mike, Brittany ! Ça va ? Demanda-t-il en leur lançant un sourire éclatant.

- Oui et toi ? Répondit l'asiatique.

- Oui oui ! Au faite Brit, c'est bon ou pas ?

- Oui, j'ai demandé à Mike et cela ne le dérange pas. Hein Mike ?

- Absolument pas !

- Oh, c'est qui la fille qui vous fait signe là-bas ? C'est ta copine Mike ? Drôlement sexy ! » Mike regarda Brittany puis ils éclatèrent de rire, Santana s'impatientait au loin, ils se dirigèrent donc vers la latina, Dan suivait, ne comprenant pas d'où venait la soudaine hilarité de ses deux amis.

« Mais pourquoi vous rigolez ? Osa-t-il enfin.

- Ce n'est pas ma copine Dan ! Fit Mike, reprenant son sérieux.

- Ah okay ! Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi c'est drôle ! » Il fit la moue, pensant qu'on se moquait de lui. Ils s'approchaient de latina, elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres quand Dan reprit la parole :

« Ouah, elle est vraiment sexy ! Mais pas autant que toi Brit ! Fit-il en rougissant.

- Oh si, elle est beaucoup plus sexy que moi ! » Dit la blonde en s'élançant vers Santana. Elle lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa passionnément, devant le regard ahuris du jeune homme et celui amusé de Mike.

« Elles sont... Ensemble ? Réussit-il à articuler.

- Oui, désolé pour tes plans mecs ! Dit Mike en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

- Oh ! C'est bizarre ! Pas dégoûtant, mais je n'imaginais pas Brittany gay !

- Oui mais on s'y fait et puis un conseil, ne te frotte pas à sa copine, elle a le sang chaud ! » Il alla dire bonjour à la latina. Dan n'osait s'approcher devant le regard méfiant de Santana. Il marmonna un « Bye » puis partit vite.

« C'est qui lui ? Demanda Santana.

- C'est un ami de l'école, c'est avec lui que je vais faire mon numéro pour les sélections ! Dit Brittany.

- Lui ? Je croyais que tu faisais tous tes numéros avec Chang masculin !

- San ! Ne sois pas jalouse ! Fais moi confiance ! S'exclama Brittany en faisant la moue.

- Oui oui, désolé ! Santana baissa les yeux. Pourquoi tu te marre toi ?

- Pour rien... » Rit Mike, devant la soumission de Santana. Il regarda son portable et vit que Tina les attendait dans le parc. « Allez, on va manger maintenant ! Tina nous attend ! »

(***)

« Hé toi ! Les mains en l'air ! »S'exclama Puck en pointant son arme sur un dealer. Le dealer commença à courir pour essayer de s'échapper mais Puck commençait à connaître les tuyaux du métier et il courrait déjà. Grâce à sa carrure de sportif, il rattrapa le dealer sans peine et le colla contre un mur. Il lui mit les menottes et le retourna.

« Azimio ?

- Puck, je suis content de te voir, je te serrerai bien la main... Il montra ses menottes. Mais ce n'est pas possible.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? S'énerva Puck.

- Je travaille, mais tu m'as arrêté, au faite l'uniforme te vas à merveille.

- Ta gueule ! Allez je t'emmène au poste !

- Quoi, même pas une faveur pour ton ancien pote ? Allez Puck, on a joué au foot ensemble !

- Et alors ? Je fais mon boulot ! » Il l'emmena sans douceur jusqu'à la voiture et le balança dedans. Arrivé au poste, il le mit dans une cellule.

« Mon patron va venir t'interroger dans une dizaine de minutes. Dit Puck, d'un ton froid.

- Merci Noah, j'adore votre service d'accueil ! Tu pourrais aller me chercher un café ? Car j'imagine que vous ne servez pas de bière ? » Dit Azimio, sur un ton narquois. Puck le prit par le col: « Azimio, fermes là !

- Mr Puckerman, lâché ce détenu ! Tout de suite ! Cria un homme en uniforme.

- Oui monsieur ! » Puck relâcha Azimio et lui lança un regard noir. Le supérieur de Puck l'emmena l'interroger, un collègue du jeune homme s'approcha.

« Au faite Puck, j'ai des infos sur l'irlandais dont tu m'as parlé ce matin...

(***)

La journée continua, Lucy sortit de l'appartement assez contente d'elle, il ne lui restait que quelques pages avant de finir son livre. Elle regarda sa montre, il lui restait une heure avant que Rachel ne finisse les cours, elle décida donc d'y aller à pied, pour profiter de New-York. Elle s'acheta un Bagel, puis flâna. Elle repensa à la conversation d'hier soir, sur Rory. _Que vient-il faire là ?_ La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était l'été suivant la remise des diplômes, quand elle avait présenté Rachel à ses parents. Il s'était montré réservé et ne passait que très peu de temps avec elles. Depuis elle n'avait pu eut de nouvelle, à part de ses parents.

Elle continuait son chemin, puis vit son reflet dans une vitrine, elle sourit, sa dernière année au lycée en tant que capitaine des cheerleaders lui avait permit de s'affiner encore un peu, elle avait maintenant un corps parfaitement musclé. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient dans le dos, et ses yeux bleus étaient un atout considérable. Elle était belle, et les yeux qui se posaient sur elle ne faisait que confirmer cette vérité.

Elle arrivait en vue de NYADA, quand son téléphone sonna, c'était un numéro inconnu.

« Allô ? C'est qui ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Lucy ? C'est Rory... » Elle se figea au milieu du trottoir.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Dit-elle d'un ton froid.

- Prendre des nouvelles de ma sœur voyons !

- C'est ça !

- Alors, tu es encore avec Rachel ? Et tu traînes encore avec cette bande de fou !

- Quoi, toi, tu oses les traiter de fous ! Laisses moi rire !

- Oh, mais c'est que tu as l'air d'y être attaché à ces gens ! Un conseil, éloignes toi d'eux, pour ton bien.

- Quoi ?

- Slàn !***** » Elle regarda son téléphone, il avait raccroché. Elle avait des sueurs froide. Elle n'avait pas reconnu le ton de son frère, il lui avait fait peur. On aurait dit un psychopathe, elle s'adossa à un mur, il fallait qu'elle se calme avant d'aller voir Rachel. Elle ne voulait pas inquiété sa petite-amie.

(***)

Blaine se rendait à sa répétition, une des dernières avant l'avant-première. Il salua ses collègues, et alla enfiler son costume, il discuta un moment avec deux filles, elles s'appelaient Marine et Coline, elles étaient tout le temps collées ensemble si bien qu'on les appelaient Moline. Jesse St James s'approcha de lui :

« Salut Blaine ! J'aimerais te parler si ça ne te dérange pas... » Il fut coupé par le metteur en scène qui leurs criait de se mettre en place. « A la fin de la répet ! » Le jeune homme n'attendit pas de réponse et s'éloigna de Blaine, ce dernier se mit en place et répéta le plus sérieusement qu'il pouvait, en se demandant néanmoins ce que Jesse avait à lui dire.

Jesse attendait dehors, adossé au mur, dès qu'il vit Blaine, il lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'il vienne.

« Désolé, tu dois trouver cela bizarre que je veuille te parler alors qu'on se connaît pratiquement pas. Commença l'ancien leader des Vocals Adrenaline

- Un peu... Avoua Blaine, désemparé par le ton gentil du jeune homme.

- En faite, hier si je t'ai demandé si les autres étaient là, c'était pour m'excuser.

- Hein ?

- Oui, lors des nationales, ce que j'ai dit n'était pas très intelligent, et j'ai mérité de finir mon séjour dans un placard. » Blaine n'en revenait pas, Jesse St James s'excusait. Et il avait l'air sincère, Blaine ne connaissait pas vraiment Jesse mais ce qu'il savait de lui, c'est que c'était un garçon prétentieux, ambitieux et qu'il avait fait du mal à Rachel. Mais là, aucune trace de moquerie, juste du regret.

« Okay... Fit Blaine, je leurs passerais le message.

- Merci Blaine ! Mais j'aimerais m'excuser en personne, alors si tu pouvais leurs dire que je les invite tous chez moi samedi soir pour une fête ! Tiens prend mon numéro de portable, appelle moi pour me dire s'ils sont d'accord ! » Blaine hocha la tête, complètement déstabilisé. Il allait partir quand Jesse reprit la parole :

« Au faite Blaine, tu es doué ! Pas autant que moi certes, mais tu es vraiment doué ! » L'ex-Warbler sourit, puis s'en alla. Il sentit son portable vibrer :

[ Hey Blainou ! Tu es libre ce soir ? ] C'était Santana. Il fronça les sourcils devant le surnom.

[ Sanny... Oui pourquoi ? ]

[ Pique-nique de nuit au parc ! Ça te tente ? Blaininounet ! ] Là, il éclata franchement de rire devant son téléphone.

[ Mais on n'a pas le droit ! Satan ! ]

[ Depuis quand on ne fais que ce qu'on à le droit ? Et puis Puck vient, donc la police est de notre coté ! Et puis ne m'appelle pas Satan ! Sinon je te fais manger ton gel façon Lima Heights Adjacent ! ] Les gens le dévisageaient d'une manière étrange, en effet, cela peut paraître bizarre de voir un jeune homme sourire à son portable en marmonnant « Satan, Satan, Satan... ».

[ Bon, d'accord ! Qui vient ? ]

[ Alors pour l'instant, il y a Puck, donc Quinn. Bouche de Mérou, Beyonce, Chang². Brit évidemment. Et j'attends la réponse des autres. ] Il remit son portable dans sa poche et reprit son chemin. _Pourvu que Kurt vienne._

(***)

Le soir, ils se retrouvèrent devant la barrière, vers vingt-trois heures. Ils étaient tous venus, chacun emportant des provisions pour manger.

« Mais, commença Artie. On ne va pas escalader quand même ! Enfin, je ne peux pas moi !

- Mais non ! Soupira Puck. J'ai les clés ! Faut bien que ça ai des avantages d'être poulet ! En plus du fait que je sois super sexy en uniforme !

- Bon, Puck, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie à t'écouter te vanter sur ton corps mais les gens nous regardent assez bizarrement. Fit Mercedes.

- Pff vous n'êtes pas drôle ! » Il ouvrit la barrière et les fit entrer pendant que personne ne les observait. « Allez, grouillez vous ! ». Il ferma derrière eux, puis les poussa à aller vers le milieu du parc, là où personne ne les verrait. Ils riaient bêtement, ils avaient l'impression d'être encore au lycée, d'avoir seulement seize ans, s'inquiétant du prochain contrôle à venir. Ils s'installèrent au milieu d'un groupe d'arbre, à l'abri des regards, mais qui les laissaient voir le ciel remplit d'étoile.

« Puck ! Tu crois qu'on peut faire un feu ? Car on n'y voit pas grand chose ! Demanda Sam.

- Bien sure ! Et puis pense à sortir la méga-chaîne-hifi et mets le son à fond, histoire qu'on signale notre position ! Si tu as des fusées ou des pétards, ça fera aussi l'affaire ! Railla Santana.

- Ouais, Sam, tu as prévu un feu d'artifice ? S'exclama Brittany en sautillant.

- Non, pas de feu d'artifice ni de feu tout court ! Dit Puck, pour la lumière, j'ai la solution ! » Il farfouilla quelques minutes dans son sac puis sortit des lampes torches qu'il accrocha à des branches en pointant la lumière vers eux.

« Et mais c'est qu'il y a un cerveau sous ce raton laveur ! S'exclama Santana.

- Merci Santana ! Sourit Puck.

- Bon on manges, ou on continue à se faire des compliments ? Demanda Kurt, en soupirant exagérément.

- C'est bon Kurt, pour une fois que Santana faisait un compliment... Dit Lucy.

- Toi ! Tu me cherches ! Tu as envie de disparaître cette nuit ? Car il ne me faudra que quelques minutes pour t'enterrer vivante !

- Ah ça parle fort, mais ça n'agit pas ! » Fit Finn avec un air innocent. Il se prit un gâteau au chocolat en pleine figure, il regarda la latina, mais celle ci semblait aussi surprise que lui. Il se tourna pour voir qui était coupable et vit Brittany se lécher les doigts avec un air satisfait.

« Ah ! Brit a été contaminé par Santana ! Lança Artie mimant une expression horrifié.

- Merci Brit ! Santana lui fit un rapide baiser sur la joue.

- De rien, et le prochain qui cherche Santana s'en reprendra un ! Okay ? » Fit la blonde avec un air méchant qui fit rire les autres. Ils commencèrent à manger, riant, oubliant pendant un instant les problèmes, jusqu'à ce que Puck prenne la parole.

« Bon, j'ai votre attention ? » Tous s'arrêtèrent de manger, et fixèrent Puck. « Alors, voilà, je me suis renseigné sur Rory... » Un silence lui répondit. « Et j'ai trouvé quelques trucs, comme quoi il a été arrêté il y a maintenant une semaine car il était bourré sur la voie publique.

- Donc il est bien ici. Murmura Tina.

- Oui, et Azimio m'a dit...

- Azimio ? Coupa Mike.

- Oui Azimio, confirma Puck. Je l'ai arrêté ce matin car il dealait. Donc Azimio m'a dit qu'il avait aussi croisé Rory et que le garçon lui avait paru bizarre. Plus confiant, et il a acheté une dose aussi.

- Ouah, on se croirait dans une série américaine, dit Rachel.

- J'en ai parlé à mon supérieur et il m'a conseillé de n'avoir aucun contact avec, s'il se drogue ou autre, on finira par le choper. » Lucy se tortilla, mal à l'aise, elle ne savait pas si elle devait parler du coup de téléphone qu'elle avait eu. Elle décida de se taire, pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis, elle prit la main de Rachel et la serra fort.  
>Un silence planait sur le groupe, puis Blaine se souvint qu'il avait un message à faire passer.<p>

« Changement de sujet ! Jesse m'a parlé aujourd'hui !

- Et ? Demanda Sam.

- Et il voudrait s'excuser pour ce qu'il a fait !

- Quoi ? S'exclama Rachel. Sérieux ?

- Oui, il nous invite tous à une fête chez lui samedi !

- J'ai pas confiance ! Lança Lucy, se rappelant qu'elle avait failli le frapper lors de leur première et unique rencontre.

- Il avait vraiment l'air sincère ! Essaya Blaine.

- Moi je suis partant. Fit Puck.

- Toi de toute façon, tant qu'on prononce le mot fête... Sourit Quinn.

- Bon, vous venez ou pas ? » Ils acceptèrent d'y aller, certains un peu à contre cœur. Le repas continua, jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. A la fin du pique-nique, Rory et Jesse semblaient loin et les quelques verres d'alcools avaient détendus les esprits. Rachel regarda sa montre : 1h25. Elle commençait les cours à huit heures demain matin mais elle s'en foutait. Elle vit Quinn se lever et s'éloigner un peu, de suite elle se leva et la suivit.

« Quinn... Murmura la brunette.

- Oui ?

- Ça va ? » Quinn se retourna vers Rachel et lui fit un petit sourire contrit, Rachel s'approcha et prit la main de la blonde.

« Quinn, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta Rachel.

- On m'a proposé un boulot...

- Mais c'est génial !

- A Los Angeles... » Rachel ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Quinn tourna le dos à son amie, sans pour autant lâcher la main de celle-ci.

« Tu l'as dit à Puck ? Osa enfin Rachel après quelques minutes de silence.

- Non, on m'a dit que j'avais jusqu'à fin octobre pour dire ma décision, ce qui me laisse un peu plus d'un mois. » Soupira Quinn. La brunette allait rajouter quelque chose mais le regard de Quinn l'en dissuada. C'était un regard lointain, Rachel savait que Quinn prendrait sa décision seule, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, elle pouvait déjà être contente que la blonde s'était confiée à elle. Elle resta donc à ses cotées, jusqu'à ce que la blonde ai reprit ses esprits, elles revinrent dans le petit groupe. Quinn souriait mais Rachel voyait que le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. La blonde s'installa dans les bras d'un Puck souriant et heureux, et Rachel se mit derrière Lucy et l'attira contre elle.

Ils se séparèrent au petit matin, avant que les gardes ne viennent ouvrir le parc au public. Personne ne fit de remarque en voyant Blaine repartir avec Kurt.

**Voilà, la suite samedi avec la fête chez St James ! Laissez votre avis !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !**

**margaux1301 : Moline is on ! ;) En tout cas merci :)**

**ran66 : Une réconciliation Klaine ? Peut-être ^^ **

**emmacacahuete : Merci beaucoup ! :)**

**molly : Pas de Strip-tease de prévu désolé ^^**

**zonafan : En plus tu es fière de me menacer ? Attention hein ! Je pourrais changer d'avis ^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**Chapitre 6**

Le samedi arriva rapidement, la fin de semaine s'était passé sans incident. Personne n'avait entendu parler de Rory et c'était mieux comme ça.  
>Kurt, Rachel,Sugar, Mercedes, Tina et Brittany s'étaient retrouvés au magasin pour s'acheter une tenue convenable pour la soirée. Ils essayaient des vêtements à la chaîne, chacun leur tour.<p>

« Et mais cette robe te vas à merveille Rachel ! S'exclama Tina.

- Merci Tina ! Je crois que je vais la prendre pour ce soir ! Dit Rachel.

- Regardez moi ce pantalon ! Il est juste parfait ! Lança Kurt en sortant d'une cabine.

- Ouii ! Tiens mets ça avec ! Brittany lui jeta un Tee-shirt.

- Brit, il est parfait ! J'y retourne ! Kurt rentra dans la cabine.

- Mercedes, regarde ce pull !

- Sugar ! La couleur est super. » Après avoir passé l'après-midi dans les magasins, les six amis sortirent fatigués de leur rallye et décidèrent d'aller voir Santana et Sam au boulot.

Ils arrivèrent au bar-restaurant avec plusieurs sacs à la main. Il n'y avait presque aucun client cet après-midi, ils se mirent à une table et attendirent tranquillement. C'est Sam qui les vit en premier et qui s'approcha.

« Hey ! » Il se pencha pour embrasser Mercedes et salua le reste du groupe. « Vous voulez quoi ?

- Non attendez j'essaie ! S'exclama Sugar. Alors un grand moka sans sucre pour Kurt ! Un chocolat pour Brittany ! Un thé vert pour Tina ! Un cappuccino pour Mercedes ! Un Café noisette pour Rachel et pour moi un café crème !

- Bien joué Su' ! Lança Mercedes en souriant. Sans faute !

- Bien monsieur, mesdames, votre commande arrivera bientôt ! » Fit Sam avec un ton officiel, il alla jusqu'à faire une petite révérence puis partit donner la commande. Santana qui prenait des commandes d'autres client ne les avaient pas encore vu. Dès qu'elle les vit, elle s'approcha avec un grand sourire.

« Salut les acheteurs ! Alors on a dévalisé New-York ? » Brittany se leva et embrassa tendrement sa petite-amie.

« Oui, et je t'ai acheté un truc San ! Lança la blonde.

- Ah ouais ? Et c'est quoi ? Demanda la latina, curieuse.

- Une tenue pour ce soir ! S'exclama Brittany.

- Tu vas voir Santana, elle t'ira parfaitement. Dit Kurt.

- Ouais, tout à fait toi ! Confirma Rachel.

- Bon je peux la voir, ou vous continuez à me dire qu'elle m'ira parfaitement ? S'impatienta Santana.

- Bon allez Brit, montres lui ! Dit Mercedes.

- Fermes les yeux San ! Ordonna la blonde. Allez ! » La latina soupira puis ferma les yeux, attendant que sa blonde lui dise de les rouvrir. « C'est bon ! » Santana ouvrit donc les yeux et se retrouva devant une robe noire, assez courte, et ayant l'air très moulante.

« Merci Brit, elle est magnifique ! » Elle lui fit un baiser rapide et repartit travailler, car son patron la regardait de travers. Sam revint avec les commandes et profita que son patron soit occupé pour s'asseoir quelques minutes avec ses amis.

« Au faite, faudrait peut-être prévoir des gens pour ramener ou on peut dormir là-bas ? Demanda Sam.

- Je demande à Blaine ! Dit Rachel en sortant son portable. C'est bon, on peut dormir là-bas !

- Bon bah j'emmène des cachets pour le mal de crane ! Dit Tina.

- Bonne idée, je prévois les lunettes de soleil ! » Ajouta Sugar.

(***)

Puck, Quinn, Finn et Harmony allèrent ensemble chez Jesse. C'est Finn qui conduisait, Puck à ses cotés et les filles derrières. Puck essayait tant bien que mal de diriger Finn.

« Il habite dans un quartier paumée ce mec ! S'énerva Noah.

- Ou c'est toi qui ne sait pas lire un plan ! Soupira Quinn.

- Quinn, tu veux bien me guider, autrement je pense qu'on n'y arrivera jamais ! Supplia Finn.

- Non, je peux le faire ! Tiens tourne à droite ! Dit Puck.

- C'est un sens interdit Puck ! Passes ce plan aux filles, sinon j'arrête la voiture et je te laisse ici !

- Essaye Hudson ! Et je te passe les menottes ! Dit Puck, en lui tirant la langue.

- Noah ! Passes moi ce foutu plan et arrêtez vos gamineries ! » Dit Quinn, froidement. Puck en entendant son prénom, se retourna et vit que sa copine ne rigolait pas. Il lui tendit le plan, essaya un sourire puis voyant le visage impassible se remit face à la route et ne dit plus un mot. Quinn prit le plan, lança un regard victorieux à Harmony qui applaudit silencieusement.

« Finn, prend la prochaine à droite, puis après à gauche. » Le garçon hocha la tête, prit à droite et à gauche. « Ensuite, tu prendras la troisième à droite et on sera dans la bonne rue, il n'y a rien de bien compliqué... » Puck poussa un grognement et croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, vexé. Finn se gara derrière la voiture de Kurt, la maison était immense, ils descendirent de la voiture.

« Bon au moins, on n'est pas les derniers ! Constata Harmony.

- Sacrée baraque ! S'exclama Puck, oubliant qu'il devait faire la tête.

- Ouais, en espérant qu'on passe une bonne soirée ! Dit Finn, l'air inquiet.

- Oh je pense que ça devrait le faire, si tu évites de lui foutre un coup de poing dans la figure! » Railla Quinn en s'avançant vers la grande barrière. Elle sonna. Ils attendirent quelques minutes puis ils virent arriver une silhouette au loin.

« Ah ! Salut ! Fit Jesse avec un grand sourire.

- Bonsoir Jesse. Répondit Quinn, poliment.

- Salut ! J'aime bien ta baraque ! Dit Puck, avant de se prendre une tape sur le derrière de la tête.

- Lu' ! Souffla Finn.

- Hé mais qui est cette charmante demoiselle ? Demanda Jesse en se tournant vers Harmony.

- Harmony ! Fit-elle en souriant.

- Enchanté ! Dit Jesse. Rentrez, je vous en prie, certains de vos amis sont déjà arrivés ! » Ils suivirent Jesse dans l'allée. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte, la maison était époustouflante. La décoration était parfaite, alliant subtilement le style ancien et moderne, au bout du couloir, on pouvait voir une véranda qui donnait sur un immense jardin.  
>« Ouah.. » Murmura Quinn. Ils suivirent Jesse jusqu'au salon où Kurt, Tina, Mike et Blaine étaient déjà assis et semblaient en grande discussion. Mike les vit et leurs fit un petit signe de main :<br>« Salut vous ! Dit-il. Alors vous vous êtes perdus ou pas ?

- Légèrement ! Avoua Finn.

- A cause de Puck. Ajouta Harmony.

- Ah ah ! S'écria Kurt. J'ai gagné ! Par ici la monnaie !

- Pff, soupira Tina. Vous auriez pu faire un effort ! » Elle tendit un billet à Kurt, Blaine et Mike firent de même en tuant des yeux les nouveaux arrivants.

« On m'explique ? Lança Quinn, avec un haussement de sourcil.

- Kurt, vas-y, comme c'est toi qui a gagné ! Dit Mike en mettant un coup de coude à Kurt.

- Froussard ! En faite, c'est très simple, on a parié que vous vous perdriez ! Mais comme on était presque tous d'accord là-dessus, sauf Tina, on a parié sur qui ferait perdre les autres. Mike a parié sur Finn, Blaine sur Harmony et moi sur Puck. Personne n'a parié sur toi ! » Quinn les regarda, le visage impassible. Les quatre amis s'attendaient à subir une colère de la blonde mais cette dernière fit un sourire étrange et leurs lança :

« 20 $ que Santana, Rachel, Brit et Lucy arrivent en dernière par la faute de Rachel ! Et je rajouterai que Santana sera énervée, Brit essayant de la calmer, Rachel fera sa tragédie personnelle et Lucy essaiera de faire taire Rachel ! » Kurt haussa un sourcil, puis un sourire apparut sur son visage, il se leva, tendit sa main et dit :

« Tope là Fabray ! Moi, je pense que Mercedes va arriver en dernière ! Connaissant leurs sens de l'orientation avec Sam ! Et Artie et Sugar ne leurs seront d'aucune aide ! » Ils se serrèrent la main. Les autres avaient suivi l'échange, admiratifs, personne n'osaient pariaient avec eux. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre...

(***)

La sonnette retentit et tous attendirent impatiemment de savoir qui arrivait. Jesse se leva, secoua la tête, amusé par le pari, et alla accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. Il revint, seul.

« Ils sont où ? Demanda Puck.

- De qui ? Dit Jesse, en souriant narquoisement.

- St James, fais pas ton malin ! Répondit le jeune homme à la crête.

- Salut tous ! » Lança Sam en rentrant. Kurt mis sa tête entre ses mains, Blaine lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, lui montrant son soutien. Puck tapa dans la main à Finn, content de la victoire de sa copine.

« Je vois que vous êtes heureux de nous voir ! » S'exclama Mercedes, voyant la mine dépité de Kurt. Harmony s'approcha des arrivants et leur expliqua vite fait le pari. Quinn était assise, l'air satisfaite, elle osa même dire :

« Kurt, je n'ai pas encore gagné, il faut pour cela que toute ma thèse soit bonne, alors espère ! » Kurt la regarda avec méfiance, il s'assit à ses cotés et attendit les quatre filles.  
>Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnette se fit entendre à nouveau, Jesse se leva pour la quatrième fois de la soirée et alla ouvrir. Santana fit une entrée fracassante, l'air énervée, grommelant :<p>

« Plus jamais ! Plus jamais !

- San, calme toi ! On est arrivée maintenant. Dit Brittany, lançant un regard désespéré à ses amis.

- Oh la la, je vous jure les hispaniques ! Tous les mêmes, s'énervant pour un rien ! S'exclama Rachel.

- Rach, arrêtes ! Ne l'énerve pas plus ! » Fit Lucy arrivant la dernière. Tous regardaient la scène, la bouche ouverte, puis Mike siffla d'admiration à l'intention de Quinn. Cette dernière tendit la main devant Kurt. Il lui donna l'argent en soupirant, désespéré.

« Quinn, soit tu es devin, ou alors tu les connais trop bien ! Franchement je suis autant dégoûté qu'admiratif devant ta clairvoyance ! Reconnu Kurt.

- Hé hé ! Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets, sourit Quinn. Bon je vais aller essayer de calmer les filles ! » Elle se leva et partit à la recherche des quatre filles qui étaient repartis dans la cuisine.

(***)

« Bien joué les filles ! S'exclama Quinn en entrant dans la cuisine. C'était parfait !

- Hé de rien Fabray, à charge de revanche ! Répondit Santana en faisant un clin d'œil.

- En plus tu as eu de la chance ! Ajouta Lucy. On allait arriver quand on a reçu ton texto.

- Vous avez fait quoi en attendant alors ? Demanda Quinn.

- On est allé boire un verre. Dit Rachel. Il y a un bar un peu plus bas qui fait les meilleurs mojitos que je n'ai jamais bu !

- Oui, en plus, le serveur nous a offert nos consommations ! Lança Brittany.

- Sérieux ?

- Et ouais Fabray ! Mais tu sais, c'est facile de se faire offrir un verre quand le serveur te reluque ! Fit la latina. Surtout quand il reluque tout le monde !

- Bon, allons rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils ne croient que Santana a fait un massacre ! » Rit Quinn. Elles retournèrent dans le salon, les autres attendaient patiemment, assis.

« Ah les filles, vous voilà ! Allez vous asseoir s'il vous plaît ! » Fit Jesse. Elles prirent place dans un canapé, Jesse se mit en face d'eux, il prit un air de chien battu puis s'exclama :

« Bon, je vous ai demandé de venir ce soir, pour m'excuser de mon comportement puérile et immature ! Vous avez mérité votre victoire aux nationales ce soir là ! J'espère que maintenant nous pourrons repartir sur de bonnes bases !

- Je peux poser une question ? Osa Tina.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu t'es excité sur nous ?

- Je crois que j'étais encore amoureux de Rachel, et de la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre... » Lucy se crispa face au regard que Jesse lança à Rachel. « Bon assez parlé ! Que la fête commence ! » Il sortit une bouteille et servit les premiers verres.

(***)

La soirée était bien avancée, des cadavres de bouteilles jonchées le sol. Jesse avait proposé un karaoké, idée accepté par l'ensemble du groupe.

« J'aimerais chanter cette chanson avec Harmony et Rachel ! Réussit à articuler l'hôte de la soirée.

- Ouais ! Vive moi ! Lança Rachel, en se levant et titubant jusqu'au garçon. Allez Harmony ! Bouges toi !

- J'arrive ! Faut juste que Finn me lâche le pied ! Finn, rend moi mon pied, s'il te plaît ! Bon je te laisse ma chaussure ! Dit Harmony, enlevant sa chaussure que Finn accrochait avec désespoir.

- Beurk ça pue ! S'exclama Puck, se bouchant le nez.

- Quelle maturité Puck ! Taquina Mercedes. Oh mais c'est vrai que ça pue ! C'est quoi cette odeur ?

- Regardez ce que je viens de trouver ! » Sugar montra sa trouvaille, une boite en carton contenant des déguisements. Elle sortit des perruques, des accessoires en tout genre et quelques vêtements style disco, puis vers la fin poussa un cri.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta Artie, constatant que l'odeur était plus forte.

- Bon je vais voir ! » Lança Mike, il tituba jusqu'à la boite, poussa une Sugar hystérique vers Artie et observa la boite avant de pousser un cri à son tour.

« AAAh ! Un rat ! Un rat mort !

- Oh éloigné le de Puck ! Au cas où il aurait l'idée de se le mettre sur la tête ! Oh mais c'est déjà fait ? Railla Santana.

- Pff ma coiffure est trop cool ! Bon jetez moi ça, ça empeste ce truc ! St James, comment ça se fait que tu es un rat mort ? Dit Puck

- Aucune idée ! Répondit Jesse. Bon on chante ? » Sam se leva, prit la boite et alla jeter le rat mort, il revint quelques secondes plus tard, s'affala sur le canapé et essaya de rester attentif à la prestation du trio.

(***)

« L'est quelle heure ? Demanda Mike à Artie.

- Hum, attend, la petite aiguille, la grande... Euh, attend, je regarde sur mon portable ! 1H25 !

- Merci ! » Il s'éloigna de son ami et chercha où était sa petite-amie. Il la vit, un peu plus loin, riant avec Mercedes, Sam leur faisait des imitations. Il voulu les rejoindre mais se cogna contre Lucy.

« Oups, désolé ! S'excusa Mike.

- Pas grave ! Ça va Mike, t'es tout pâle ! S'inquiéta Lucy.

- Je crois que je vais... » Il partit en courant dans la cuisine. Lucy reprit son chemin, c'était elle la capitaine de soirée, elle prit un verre de limonade puis se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, ici elle avait vue sur tout le salon. Elle poussa un cri de surprise quand Rachel lui sauta dessus.

« Tu m'as fait peur Rach !

- C'est fait exprès voyons ! Sinon c'est pas drôle !

- Quelle logique !

- Je sais ! » Rachel fit un sourire puis embrassa l'autre brune tendrement, elle se cala dans ses bras et chantonna tranquillement. Lucy ne put s'empêcher de rire mentalement, fermant les yeux pour profiter de ce moment.

« Bouchaka ! Hurla Puck, faisant sursauter les deux filles.

- Puck t'es vraiment... ! S'exaspéra Lucy.

- Nul ! S'exclama Rachel, se remettant en place.

- Vous êtes pas drôle ! Au faite, vous avez pas vu Kurt et Blaine ? Demanda Puck.

- Euh non... Dit Lucy. C'est vrai que ça fait un moment que je ne les ai pas vu...

- Hé hé, je pense qu'ils se réconcilient de la meilleure des façons ! Fit Santana, s'incrustant dans la conversation. Berry, ne fais pas ces grand yeux là ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne fais jamais rien avec ta brune ?

- J'aime la tournure que prend cette conversation !

- Puck, enlève moi ce sourire pervers ! Grogna Lucy. Et Santana, ça ne te regarde pas !

- Pff quand je dis que vous êtes pas drôle ! Bon, je vais voir si je ne peux pas raser la tête à Jesse ! » Puck s'éloigna, sautillant joyeusement.

« C'est vrai que t'es pas drôle ! Allez à tata Sanny, vous pouvez tout dire ! Je peux vous donner des conseils aussi...

- Santana ! S'indigna Rachel, retrouvant un peu ses esprits.

- Pourquoi tu es toute rouge Rachel ? Tu as chaud ? Demanda Brittany qui venait d'arriver.

- C'est un peu ça Brit ! Rigola Santana. Allez viens, laissons ces deux saintes vierges tranquille ! » Elle prit Brittany par la main, puis l'emmena danser au milieu du salon.

« J'espère qu'elle aura oublier cette conversation demain ! Souffla Lucy.

- J'espère l'oublier aussi ! » Dit Rachel, cherchant à attraper une bouteille par terre.

Un silence se fit quand la sonnette retentit.

« Y'a d'autres gens qui devaient venir ? Demanda Artie.

- Normalement non ! Répondit Jesse, visiblement surpris. Je vais ouvrir, j'espère que ce n'est pas la police. » Il partit ouvrir.

**Voilà, la suite mercredi normalement ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà la suite ! Avec la suite de la soirée et la visite surprise ! **

**Lattrappesouris : Tu m'as bien fait rire ! Oui il faut bien des fous sur terre ! ^^ Et merci !**

**zonafan : Et j'ai jamais dit qu'elles l'avaient pas fait ! Elles ne veulent juste peut-être pas en parler ( c'est compréhensible ! )**

**ran66 : Merci ! Et tu verras dans le chapitre si c'est Rory qui sonne !**

**heyaland : Contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice ! J'espere que tu apprécieras la suite aussi !  
><strong>

**Allez bonne lecture à tous ! **

**Chapitre 7**

« Il en met du temps ! Lança Harmony.

- Ouais j'espère qu'on a pas fait trop de bruit... S'inquiéta Mercedes.

- Je vais voir. Dit Puck. Si c'est la police, je leur parlerai ! » Il partit donc rejoindre Jesse, à l'entrée.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, il avait une expression bizarre sur le visage, entre la peur, la colère, le désespoir.

« Puck ? Fit Quinn, inquiète.

- Désolé... » Dit-il, il s'avança, les mains en l'air, derrière lui apparut Rory, une arme à la main.

« Rory ? S'exclama Lucy, se relevant brusquement. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je joue à la marelle ! Répondit l'irlandais.

- Où est Jesse ? Demanda Sam.

- Dans l'entrée, assommé ! Expliqua Puck.

- Bon, maintenant, vous vous taisez ! Je vais vous expliquez quelques règles... Tout d'abord, un seul mouvement brusque, ou une tentative pour vous sauvez... Je tire ! Vous restez tous dans le salon, des chuchotements ? Je tire ! » Rory, poussa Puck du pied, s'en alla en fermant la porte, un fracas se fit entendre. Dès que le silence fut installé, Mike se leva et essaya d'ouvrir la porte, elle était bloquée. Ils se regardèrent, tous aussi surpris les uns que les autres.

« Mais, Blaine et Kurt ? S'exclama Sugar.

- Oh non... Murmura Tina. J'espère qu'il ne va pas les trouver.

- Mince, je ne capte pas ! S'énerva Artie sur son téléphone.

- Oui il m'a dit qu'il avait un bouilleur !

- Un brouilleur Puck ! Soupira Mike.

- Un quoi ? Demanda Quinn.

- Un brouilleur, c'est un appareil qui brouille les ondes, donc on n'a plus de réseaux et donc aucun moyen de contacter le monde extérieur... Répondit l'asiatique.

- On va tous mourir ! Cria Sugar.

- Calme toi Su' ! Ordonna Artie en essayant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la calmer.

- Je crois que je vais vomir ! » Commença Rachel. Elle était devenue vraiment pâle d'un coup. Mercedes se leva difficilement et lui tendit un vase après avoir balancé les fleurs par terre.

(***)

Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure qu'ils étaient enfermés dans le salon, ils n'entendaient aucun autre bruit dans la maison.

« Vous croyez qu'il est parti ? Demanda Brittany.

- Je ne pense pas Brit, il est trop cinglé pour nous laisser tranquille ! Répondit Santana.

- J'ai mal au crane ! Se plaignit Finn.

- Normal, vu la descente que tu avais ce soir ! Lança Sam. J'ai cru que tu essayais de battre un nouveau record ! » Finn s'allongea sur un canapé, mettant sa main sur sa tête. Harmony s'approcha et lui fit un massage du crane, pour l'apaiser. Ils attendaient, ils ne savaient pas quoi, mais ils attendaient, ils avaient essayé d'ouvrir une fenêtre, mais elles étaient coincées et ils ne pouvaient les casser, c'était des vitres double vitrage, de plus en frappant, ils auraient fait un bruit considérable, chose qu'ils essayaient d'éviter.  
>Ils commençaient à se demander si Rory était toujours là quand un coup de feu se fit entendre. Ils sursautèrent, puis se regardèrent inquiets. Personne n'osait parler, comme ci, se taire pouvait éviter que ce à quoi ils pensaient était arrivé. Puis, le fracas devant la porte reprit, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Kurt, le visage rouge, les larmes aux yeux portant un Blaine blessé, il était aidé par Jesse, qui lui avait l'air complètement sonné. Rory suivait, l'arme toujours à la main. Il avait l'air bizarre.<p>

« Rory ! Raisonne toi, je t'en supplie !

- Pousses toi Lucy, je ne veux pas te faire de mal ! » Il la poussa, la faisant tomber par terre. Rachel tituba jusqu'à sa copine pour la relever.

« Rach, il est drogué ! J'ai vu ses yeux ! Il s'est drogué ! Il n'est pas dans son état normal ! Chuchota Lucy.

- Oh merde ! Murmura la brunette. Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?

- Vous deux la ferme ! Cria Rory.

- T'es vraiment cinglé toi ! Regardes ce que tu as fait à Blaine ! S'écria Santana. Il a une balle dans l'épaule ! » Kurt, Mercedes et Tina s'affairait autour de Blaine, ils avaient déchiré le gilet de l'ex-Warbler pour en faire un bandage. Blaine poussait des petits gémissements, son épaule lui faisait extrêmement mal, il s'était prit la balle en sautant sur Rory après que celui ci les ai découvert dans une chambre, ils discutaient tout les deux sur le fait de se remettre ensemble.

« Rory... Je t'en prie, arrêtes, maintenant, avant que tu ne fasses quelques chose que tu regretteras toute ta vie ! Dit Sam, en s'approchant doucement de l'irlandais.

- Ne t'approches pas Sam, je ne veux pas te faire du mal à toi non plus ! Dit Rory.

- Rory, il faut emmener Blaine à l'hôpital ! S'exclama Kurt, paniqué. Il saigne beaucoup ! » L'irlandais sembla hésiter quelques secondes, son arme se baissa puis il secoua la  
>tête, repris un air méchant et repointa l'arme sur le groupe.<p>

« Non ! Tant pis pour lui !

- Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Tous nous tuer ? Demanda Santana.

- Toi sûrement !

- Ah je suis contente de le savoir ! Mais t'es au courant que si tu me tues tu iras en prison à vie ?

- Je m'en fous ! J'ai plus rien à perdre ! » Il s'approcha de la latina, mit le bout de son fusil sur la gorge de cette dernière, il voulait voir de la peur dans les yeux de celle qui l'avait humilié, il voulait lui faire ressentir ce qu'il avait ressentit. Il voulait qu'elle implore, qu'elle pleure, qu'elle se jette à ses pieds. Il voulait avoir le pouvoir. Mais il ne voyait rien de cela dans les yeux de Santana, il ne voyait que du mépris et de la pitié. La rage monta en lui, il lui mit un coup avec la crosse de l'arme dans la tête. Elle s'écroula, sonnée, Brittany voulut rejoindre sa petite-amie mais Rory en décida autrement et s'interposa.

« Tu t'approches d'elle, je tire ! » Il dirigea son arme vers la latina, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper net la blonde. « Tu aurais mieux fais de me choisir Brittany ! Tu vois, tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Tu aurais pu éviter tout ça...

- Non Rory ! S'écria Brittany. Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai une arme à la main et qui menace de tuer des gens ! C'est toi qui l'a choisie ! Je ne suis pas la seule fille de l'univers, tu aurais dû m'oublier et passé à autre chose ! Ne me culpabilise pas !

- Oh mais tu es devenue plus intelligente qu'avant ! Se moqua l'irlandais. Et comment pourrais-je oublier ? Elle m'a humilié ! Ma famille m'a presque renié après ça !

- Mais Rory, tu as payé des mecs pour la tabasser ! S'exclama Mercedes.

- Toi on t'a pas sonné ! Lança Rory. Brit viens avec moi !

- Non ! Fit Brittany, croisant les bras.

- Tu es sure ? Demanda-t-il, pointant son arme contre la tempe de Santana.

- Rory, dit-elle d'un ton suppliant.

- Viens ! Et je ne la tuerai pas ! » Brittany hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce, lançant un regard désespéré à ses amis. Ils se sentaient inutile, ils voulaient agir mais ne savaient pas quoi faire pour aider leur amie. Rory sortit à sa suite, refermant la porte, et remit les objets devant pour la bloquer.

Dès que la porte fut fermé, Rachel et Quinn allèrent auprès de Santana. La latina était inconsciente et un hématome commençait à apparaître sur sa tempe droite.

« Je n'imagine même pas sa réaction quand elle se réveillera... » Murmura Quinn, en installant Santana sur un canapé.

(***)

« Elle bouge ! S'exclama Rachel. Santana ?

- Aie mon crane ! Quel enflure ! Marmonna la latina en se relevant difficilement.

- Doucement, doucement. » Chuchota Quinn, qui força Santana a resté allongé. La latina fit un rapide tour de la pièce, elle remarqua de suite les visages inquiets tournés vers elles, seuls Kurt et Tina, qui s'occupaient encore de Blaine ne guettaient pas sa réaction.

« Où est Brittany ? Demanda-t-elle doucement, craignant la réponse.

- Euh... » Hésita Sam en s'approchant. Personne n'osait parler, Santana sentait la colère montait en elle. Puis un cri se fit entendre, elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre milles, c'était un cri de Brittany, _de sa Brittany !_Elle se redressa rapidement, courut à la porte, sa tête lui tourna puis elle tomba dans les pommes.

« Tais-toi ! » Cria Rory. Il lui mit la main sur la bouche, puis poussa un gémissement. Brittany l'avait mordu jusqu'au sang. Il l'avait emmener dans une des nombreuses chambres d'ami de Jesse St-James, lui avait attaché les mains et les pieds avec des ceintures et l'avait balancé sur le lit. Il était allé chercher une chaise et s'était assis en face d'elle, l'arme toujours à la main. Elle avait crié car elle avait vu un moustique et elle en avait très peur.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ? Demanda Rory, très sérieusement.

- Parce que j'aime Santana ! Je t'aimais bien Rory, mais en ami.

- Mais pourquoi elle ? Elle ne te mérite pas ! Elle t'a fais souffrir, elle avait honte de toi ! Moi jamais je n'aurais fait ça !

- Rory... Elle me mérite ! Tu n'as jamais voulu le voir, mais Santana est une personne extraordinaire ! Oublie moi Rory, il y a d'autre fille sur Terre ! Pourquoi tu t'acharnes ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- J'ai essayé ! Mais toutes les nuits je faisais des cauchemars où je la voyais, me regardant avec un air méprisant, puis elle se moquait de moi ! Encore et encore ! Je devenais fou ! Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose ! Alors je suis venue, je vous ai vu tous ! Heureux, vous étiez tellement heureux ! J'ai pété un câble ! Et nous voilà là ! Toi attachée sur un lit, essayant de me réconforter alors que j'ai assommé ta copine avec mon arme et que j'ai fiché une balle dans l'épaule de ton ami.

- Oui c'est vrai que c'est bizarre ! Mais je sais qu'au fond, tu es quelqu'un de bien Rory ! C'est juste que tu as perdu ton chemin ! Je te prêterai ma boussole magique si tu me détaches !

- Ta boussole magique ? S'étonna l'irlandais.

- Oui je l'ai trouvé quand on a emménagé avec Santana, elle était cachée ! Et quand on cache quelque chose c'est que c'est spéciale !

- Tu as sans doute raison... » Il lâcha son arme, et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Il pleurait, _Mais comment en était-il arrivé là ? _Il regarda ses mains qui tremblait, il était déjà en manque. Il fouilla dans ses poches, il n'avait plus rien. _Hé merde !_Il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, il fallait qu'il se calme. Il courut jusqu'à la salle de bain, se mit de l'eau sur le visage, se regarda dans le miroir, il était pitoyable. Il frappa la glace et la brisa. Il retourna dans la pièce où était Brittany.

(***)

Kurt était toujours auprès de Blaine, le garçon s'était un peu apaisé, il saignait moins. Tina était agenouillée aussi, elle lui faisait boire de l'eau, trouvée dans un placard. Blaine leva légèrement sa tête et poussa un gémissement de douleur.

« Doucement Blaine, doucement... »Chuchota Kurt en caressant les cheveux de Blaine. L'ex-Warbler regarda Kurt avec tendresse.

« Merci Kurt ! Merci. Souffla Blaine

- Chut ! Allonges toi ! » Ordonna Tina. Mike s'approcha, s'assit à coté de ses amis et caressa tendrement la joue de Tina, elle semblait tendue, il essayait de la détendre avec ce geste. Elle tourna la tête et fit un petit sourire à son copain, elle le remercia du regard puis l'embrassa.

Rachel regarda sa montre : 4h56. Elle était avec Quinn et Lucy, elles s'occupaient de Santana, attendant son prochain réveil avec crainte. Depuis le cri de Brittany quelques minutes plus tôt, aucun bruit ne s'était déclaré, et l'inquiétude se peignait sur les visages. Jesse était debout contre un mur, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour se retrouver séquestré dans sa propre maison par un gars qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Il commençait à croire que fréquenter les ND le mènerait toujours à finir enfermé quelque part. Il se massa son crane encore douloureux après s'être fait assommé par l'autre irlandais.

« Vous pensez qu'il fait quoi là-haut ? Demanda-t-il en se laissant glisser par terre.

- Je ne veux même pas y penser ! Dit Harmony, qui elle était assise à coté de Finn.

- Franchement, j'ai peur ! Il avait l'air complètement fou ! S'exclama Mercedes.

- Il était drogué ! Ajouta Lucy, les autres la dévisagèrent. Il avait les yeux rouges !

- Et mince ! S'énerva Puck. Manquait plus que ça ! » Il se dirigea vers la porte et essaya de la pousser de toute ses forces, sans résultat. Il donna un grand coup de pied dedans, puis un autre, avant que Sam ne s'interpose.

« Arrêtes toi ! T'es malade ou quoi ?

- J'en ai marre d'être enfermé la dedans ! Brittany est peut-être en danger ! Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre gentiment là, tu vois ?

- Puck, ce n'est pas en te défoulant sur la porte que tu arriveras à quelque chose ! Lança Quinn, de sa place.

- Et tu veux faire quoi ? Hein ? Rester là, à attendre qu'il vienne nous tirer comme du bétail?

- Il va nous tuer ? Demanda Sugar, paniquée.

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas Su' ! Rassura Artie en fusillant Puck du regard.

- Bon, c'est bon, je vais m'asseoir et je me la ferme ! » Puck alla prendre place à coté de St James avec une bouteille de whisky à la main.

« T'en veux ? Proposa-t-il à Jesse.

- Ouais ! »Répondit l'autre et ils vidèrent la bouteille, rapidement.

(***)

Brittany se frottait les chevilles, Rory venait de la détacher, il s'était réinstallé sur sa chaise et la fixait, indécis.

« Je fais quoi maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est une devinette ? Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non Brittany, je te demandais ce qu'il fallait que je fasse maintenant que je t'ai détaché, je ne vais quand même pas descendre, aller les voir et leur dire 'excusez-moi j'aurais pas dû' !

- Peut-être pas ! Mais il faut aller les libérer, Blaine et Santana sont blessés !

- Je sais ! Je sais ! Il recommença à pleurer. Je vais appeler une ambulance ! Vas leur ouvrir ! » Elle allait sortir quand elle s'arrêta au niveau de la porte :

« Tu as fait le bon choix Rory ! Je savais qu'au fond tu étais du coté des gentils ! Par contre comme ton coté obscur n'est pas loin, je prend ça, au cas ou ! » Elle revint sur ses pas, prit l'arme par terre et descendit pendant que Rory balançait son brouilleur par la fenêtre, l'objet s'écrasa sur le sol. Il sortit son portable et composa un numéro.

« Allô ? On aurait besoin d'une ambulance pour un blessé par balle ! On est au... »

(***)

Ils sursautèrent quand ils entendirent de nouveau le fracas devant la porte. Ils furent encore plus surpris de voir Brittany ouvrir la porte avec l'arme de Rory à la main.

« Brittany ? S'exclama Mercedes. Ça va ?

- Oui tout va bien ! Répondit la blonde en souriant. L'ambulance arrive pour Blaine. Oh Santana ! » Elle courut jusqu'à la latina qui était toujours inconsciente sur le canapé, elle lui caressa tendrement le front.

« Brittany ? Tu nous explique ? Lança Sam, étonné.

- En faite Rory regrette ! Il voulait pas ça ! J'ai pas tout compris à ce qu'il m'a dit mais il a retrouvé le bon chemin ! C'est lui qui appelle les secours. » Expliqua Brittany. Les autres firent des yeux ronds devant l'explication de Brittany. Une sirène interrompit leur questionnement et des hommes entrèrent dans la maison.

« Puckerman ? Dit un policier, constatant l'état d'ébriété de son collègue.

- Ouais ! Puck toujours présent ! » S'exclama Puck, la bouteille vide à la main. Les ambulanciers s'occupaient de Blaine et de Santana pendant que les deux policiers, prévenu par l'hôpital qu'il y avait eu un blessé par balle, interrogeaient Mike et Artie sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Qui a tiré sur le jeune homme ? Demanda un des policiers.

- Moi ! » Tous regardèrent vers la porte, Rory se tenait dans l'encadrement, l'air désolé. « C'est moi qui les ai séquestré, c'est moi qui ai tiré et c'est moi qui ai assommé ! »

L'autre policier s'approcha de l'irlandais et lui passa les menottes, il l'emmena dehors. Pendant ce temps, les ambulanciers allaient emmener les deux blessés à l'hôpital, Kurt et Brittany décidèrent de suivre l'ambulance, ils partirent donc, leurs amis leur promettant de venir les rejoindre au plus vite.

« Jesse, j'en ai fait des fêtes ! Mais la tienne, je crois que je m'en rappellerais toute ma vie ! S'exclama Puck.

- Moi aussi ! Répondit Jesse, prenant une bouteille qui traînée et la vidant d'un trait. Je t'assure que moi aussi... »

**Voilà, la suite Samedi comme d'habitude ! Retour au calme avec un saut d'un mois dans le temps !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hé hé on est samedi donc voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !  
><strong>**  
>heyaland : Ouais Brit c'est la meilleure ! Merci ! :)<strong>

**Lattrappesouris : Tu me fais rire ! Allez enjoy, on est samedi ^^**

**nais : Juste merci alors ;)**

**ran66 : Je suis contente que ton coeur est tenu ^^ Oui, c'est sure tu t'es un peu plantée mais bon comme ça tu as la surprise ^^**

**emmacacahuete : C'est bon, on est samedi ! Tu as tenu ? ;)**

**zonafan : Je suis contente que le coup du bouilleur t'a fait rire, oui ça fait moyen pour un flic mais bon on parle de Puck là ;) Et pour Rory, oui il est un ( même beaucoup ) con ! Comment ça je l'aime pas ? ^^**

**Helene : Merci beaucoup ! En esperant que ce chapitre là te plaise aussi !**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! Et bon week-end aussi :)**

**Chapitre 8**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la fête de Jesse, les ND avaient repris leur vie quotidienne. Rory avait écopé d'un an de prison seulement suite au témoignage positif des anciens membres de la chorale à la demande de Brittany. Néanmoins, dès sa sortie de prison, il devra retourner en Irlande, où il bénéficiera d'un suivi psychologique, et n'aura plus le droit de poser son pied sur le sol américain. C'était la seule condition qu'avait demandé Santana pour ne pas le réduire en bouillie.

Blaine, quand à lui, s'était bien remis de sa blessure, il n'avait pu faire les premières du spectacle mais aujourd'hui, il était opérationnel. Il tournait donc en rond dans l'appartement d'Artie et de Sugar. Le jeune homme en fauteuil arriva dans la cuisine et vit que son ami était stressé.

« T'inquiète Blaine, tu vas être génial ! Un café ?

- Oui je veux bien, merci Artie. Mais imagine je me plante dans mon texte ou alors mon interprétation est moins bonne que celle de ma doublure ? Il ne vont jamais me reprendre !

- Blaine ! Cela fait deux semaines que je t'entend répéter tout les jours ! Même moi je pourrais jouer le rôle maintenant !

- Salut les gars ! Lança Sugar en entrant dans la cuisine. Artie, on pars dans quinze minutes ! - Oui M'dame ! Dit-il en mettant sa main tel un salut militaire.

- T'es vraiment nul toi ! Pouffa la jeune fille. Bon, je t'attend dans la voiture ! Bye Blaine !

- Bye Su' ! Répondit Blaine. Vous allez où ?

- Aujourd'hui c'est les castings pour savoir qui va jouer les rôles de mon film ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ! Surtout que Su' à l'air en forme !

- Tu aurais du prendre Santana comme juge, là tu aurais rigolé !

- J'y ai pensé mais j'avais peur que y'en ai qui essaye d'aller se pendre après avoir reçu quelques piques de Snixx ! Bon j'y vais sinon j'en connais une qui va me crier dessus ! » Artie partit donc rejoindre Sugar, laissant Blaine dans la cuisine. Le jeune homme décida de sortir pour se changer les idées. Il prit son manteau, envoya un texto et sortit.

(***)

Quinn s'occupait du photo-shoot de Mercedes. Elle conseillait la jeune fille, lui demandait ce qu'elle voulait précisément pour sa couverture. Après deux heures de travail, elles avaient enfin finies. Elles discutaient autour d'un café.

« Mercedes, il faut que je te dise quelque chose... Commença Quinn.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je sais qu'on a une amitié assez étrange toutes les deux, mais je sais aussi que je peux te faire confiance.

- Bon Quinn dis moi ! S'impatienta Mercedes.

- Alors voilà, j'ai eu une proposition de job pour un magazine qui se situe à Los Angeles et je dois me décider avant mercredi...

- Quinn... Tu l'as dit à Puck ?

- Non, je n'y arrive pas, il se sent si bien ici ! Il m'a même dit qu'il allait peut-être monté en grade ! Je ne veux pas qu'à cause de moi, il abandonne ce qu'il a ici !

- Mais il ne faut pas que ça t'empêche de réaliser ton rêve à toi Quinn ! Si tu veux aller à Los Angeles vas-y ! Nous serons là pour te soutenir, que tu sois à 5 ou 5000 km ! » Quinn prit la main de Mercedes et la serra très fort, c'était ces paroles là qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre, exactement ces paroles là. Ce soir, il faudrait qu'elle le dise à Puck.

(***)

Comme s'était samedi, Brittany et Mike n'avaient pas cours, ils se rendirent néanmoins à leur école car c'était aujourd'hui qu'était affiché les résultats des sélections, ils allaient savoir s'ils étaient pris pour la tournée annuelle de leur école. Il y avait foule devant les tableaux d'affichages, Mike dut jouer des coudes pour y accéder, il chercha leurs noms, fronça les sourcils, puis revint vers Brittany et Tina, qui les accompagnait.

« Alors ? Alors ? S'impatienta Brittany.

- On doit aller voir les profs ! Expliqua Mike. Il y a nos noms à l'écart avec une mention : Voir professeurs. C'est bizarre.

- Étrange ! Confirma Tina.

- Mais on est prit ou pas ? Demanda la blonde, perdue.

- Je ne sais pas Brit ! Allons voir les profs, tiens il y en a un là-bas ! » Ils s'approchèrent du professeur, celui ci dès qu'il les reconnu sourit.

« Salut les jeunes ! Vous allez bien ?

- Oui monsieur, Merci, on voulait vous demandez pourquoi nos noms sont à l'écart des autres dans la liste ? On est pris ou pas ? Questionna Mike.

- Ah oui ! Venez avec moi ! » Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes à travers l'école, ils allèrent jusqu'au bureau du principal, Mr Ham, le professeur frappa trois petits coups puis entra suivit des trois jeunes.

« Monsieur, je vous emmène Mike Chang et Brittany Pierce ! Bon les enfants je vous laisse, je retourne dans le hall, à plus tard ! Il partit en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

- Ah monsieur Chang et Mlle Pierce, j'imagine que vous vous questionnez sur le fait que vos noms soient à l'écart de la liste ? » Mike et Brittany hochèrent la tête pour confirmer.

« Alors je vous explique. Vous êtes deux de nos meilleurs élèves et bien que vous ne soyez qu'en deuxième année, j'ai l'honneur de vous dire que vous ferez parti de la tournée mais qu'en plus vous aurez un numéro spécial rien que pour vous deux ! Vous serez un peu les stars du show !

- Vraiment ? Mais c'est génial ! S'exclama Mike. Merci beaucoup Monsieur !

- Les stars du chaud ? Mais on va pas cuire quand même ? S'inquiéta Brittany.

- Mais non Brit ! Du show, du spectacle quoi ! Corrigea Tina, en riant.

- Ah d'accord ! Brittany soupira de soulagement. Merci Monsieur ! » Ils sortirent tous les trois du bureau, saluant le principal au passage, et retournèrent dans le hall. Dan se dirigea vers eux, une expression étrange sur le visage.

« Dan ça va ? Lança Mike.

- Pas trop, je n'ai pas été pris pour la tournée ! Et vous ?

- On a été pris... Dit Mike avec hésitation.

- Oh ! Je suis content pour vous ! Il leur fit un petit sourire triste. Je crois que je suis le seul à ne pas être pris alors que ma partenaire a été prise ! Bon je vous laisse à plus ! » Il partit, leur faisant un petit signe de main, Mike se dit qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas préciser que Brit et lui auraient des numéros spéciaux. Cela n'aurait fait qu'accentuer la déception de Dan.

« Bon pour fêter ça ! Je vous invite au restaurant ! S'exclama Tina.

- Youpi ! » Brittany sauta sur la jeune asiatique pour la remercier.

(***)

Rachel et Lucy se promenaient dans New-York, elles profitaient de ce temps libre pour passer du temps ensemble. Lucy était en train d'embêter Rachel quand celle-ci reçut un appel.

« Lucy ! Arrêtes de me chatouiller ! Je dois répondre ! Gronda la brunette.

- C'est qui ? C'est qui ? Demanda Lucy, en collant sa tête contre celle de Rachel pour essayer d'entendre.

« Allô ? Mr Shue ? Vous allez bien ?... Oui oui... Ah okay... Oui... Bien sure !... Je vous rappelle... Moi aussi !... Bye...

- Alors ? Alors ? S'impatienta l'irlandaise.

- Espèce de petite curieuse ! » Rachel commença à marcher, ignorant la question de sa copine. Comme elle l'attendait, Lucy l'attrapa par les hanches et la fit se retourner.

« Rachel Berry, dis moi ce que Mr Shue t'a dit !

- Sinon ? Rachel haussa un sourcil, sans néanmoins arrêter de sourire.

- Sinon, je te chatouille jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie ! Dit Lucy avec un sourire narquois.

- J'abandonne ! Rachel haussa les mains en signe de réédition. Mr Shue veut qu'on aille le voir à Lima ! Il aimerait qu'on vienne donner des conseils à ses élèves, et par la même occasion, le voir.

- Ce serait trop bien ! En plus comme ça, on verrait tes papas !

- Oui ! Maintenant, reste plus qu'à trouver un créneau pour tout le monde...

- On trouvera ! » Elle embrassa la brunette, lui prit la main et elles reprirent leur promenade.

(***)

Sam, Finn et Harmony, rejoignirent Artie et Sugar aux studios. Tout le groupe se rejoindrait ensuite pour le spectacle de Blaine, histoire de lui faire une surprise. Quand les trois amis arrivèrent, Artie et Sugar faisaient encore passer des castings.

« Hey ! Les salua Sugar. Venez ici ! Vous allez nous aider ! Il nous reste quelques personnes à voir, vous pourrez nous aider à juger !

- Suivant ! » Cria Artie. Une jeune femme entra, elle était blonde, grande, fine, des yeux vert. Elle se présenta :

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Alexia Aston, j'ai 21 ans, et je suis intéressée pour le rôle principal !

- Bien Alexia, j'ai besoin d'une actrice qui chante et danse, tu veux bien nous montrer ? Expliqua Artie.

- Bien sure ! » Elle commença par interpréter Gravity de Sarah Bareilles, puis enchaîna sur un numéro de danse sur la musique de Beyonce : Love on top. Dès qu'elle eut fini, Sugar la félicita puis lui demanda d'aller attendre dans la salle d'à coté.

« Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Demanda Sugar aux autres.

- Elle chante et danse bien ! Bon elle a fait quelques fausses notes mais elle a un bon potentiel ! Analysa Harmony.

- En plus elle est canon ! S'exclama Sam.

- Puck sors de ce corps ! Se moqua Finn. Sinon, elle à l'air bien, mais après faut voir si ça colle avec le personnage que tu as imaginé Artie.

- Hum, je la garde pour l'instant ! Dit Artie. Elle colle bien au personnage ! T'en penses quoi Su' ?

- Je l'aime bien ! C'est la meilleure de la journée !

- Bon bah je crois qu'on a trouvé le rôle principal ! Lança Artie. Tiens Harmony, tu vas la chercher, s'il te plaît ! » Harmony se leva et alla chercher la jeune blonde. Cette dernière se plaça en face du petit groupe, attendant patiemment la réponse.

« Alexia, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que tu es prise pour le rôle principal ! Dit Artie avec un grand sourire.

- Sérieux ? C'est génial ! Merci beaucoup ! On commence quand à filmer ?

- Dans deux semaines ! Répondit Sugar.

- D'accord ! Ouah j'en reviens pas ! Je suis prise ! La jeune fille, souriait béatement.

- Par contre, et si cela ne dérange pas Harmony, j'aimerais qu'elle t'aide à améliorer ton chant, t'en dis quoi ? Demanda-t-il en direction d'Harmony.

- Je suis d'accord ! J'ai toujours rêvé de donner des cours ! Répondit la jeune fille en souriant vers la blonde. Si tu accepte que je sois ta prof bien sure !

- Aucun problème ! » S'exclama Alexia. Elles échangèrent leur numéro, puis la jeune blonde partit. Ils firent passer les autres candidats rapidement, et partirent pour être à l'heure au spectacle de Blaine.

(***)

L'ex-Warbler prenait un café en terrasse avec Kurt et quelques personnes du spectacle. Il essayait de se déstresser en discutant de tout et n'importe quoi. Kurt, qui découvrait les partenaires de Blaine, discutait des costumes, de chant, de Barbra avec Blaine,Marine et Coline (Moline !).

« Non mais vous avez vu le dernier spectacle de West Side Story ! J'ai été déçu, personne n'égalera jamais Barbra ! Soupira Kurt.

- Peut-être Rachel ! S'exclama Blaine.

- J'aimerais bien la rencontrer ! Dit Chris, un autre membres du spectacle. Sachant que Blaine n'arrête pas de nous dire qu'elle est talentueuse ! Quand il ne parle pas de toi Kurt ! » Blaine se mit à rougir devant l'allusion de Chris, Kurt, lui, ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il prit discrètement la main du brun dans la sienne, sous la table. Blaine lui lança un grand sourire et serra la main. Kurt sursauta en sentant son portable vibrait.

[ T'es avec Blaine ?]

[ Oui, Rachel ! Pourquoi ?]

[ Pour savoir ! Après le spectacle, on va où ?]

[ Chez moi si vous voulez, on va se serrer !]

[ Okay ! Je te préviens quand on arrive ! A tout à l'heure, bisous !]

Il rangea son portable dans sa poche en fronçant les sourcils, si Rachel se demandait si on se réunissait quelque part, c'est qu'elle avait quelque chose à dire.

« Bon les garçons, nous on va y aller ! Dit Marine. Blaine, rendez-vous à 18h !

- Okay ! Bye bye les filles ! Chris ! » Répondit Blaine en souriant. Kurt les salua d'un geste de la main.

(***)

« Allô Santana ? Tu fais quoi ?

- Je dormais Quinn!

- A 18h30 ?

- Et alors ? Je peux dormir quand je veux !

- Oui oui ! Bon, maintenant que tu es réveillée, je peux passer ?

- J'ai le choix ? Soupira la latina.

- Non ! Rit Quinn. Tu as tout compris ! » Elle raccrocha, elle décida d'aller chez Santana et Brittany à pied, elle n'en aurait que pour cinq minutes. Sur le chemin, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, si elle avait réveillé Santana, c'était sûrement que la latina n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

Elle était maintenant devant l'appartement des deux anciennes cheerleaders, puis elle douta : _Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?_ Elle n'eut pas le temps de se questionner plus longtemps que la porte s'ouvrit sur une Brittany toute souriante. La grande blonde enlaça la nouvelle arrivante et l'emmena dans le salon où Santana était assise.

« Hey San ! Tu as vraiment une sale tête ! Se moqua Quinn.

- Ha ha ! Tu es hilarante ! Dit Santana, ironique.

- Toi, par contre, Dit Quinn en se tournant vers Brittany, tu as l'air heureuse et en pleine forme !

- Oui, j'ai été sélectionné pour la tournée de mon école ! S'exclama Brittany.

- C'est génial Brit ! » Quinn comprit maintenant pourquoi la latina faisait la tête, elle ne savait pas combien de temps durerait la tournée de Brittany, mais cela n'enchantait pas Santana de rester toute seule ici pendant que sa blonde danserait devant tout le pays. Quinn s'assit donc à coté de Santana et posa une main sur son bras, la latina releva les yeux vers Quinn et vit que cette dernière avait compris.

« Bon Quinn, que voulais tu ? Demanda Santana.

- J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose d'important ! Et à toi aussi Brittany. » Santana se redressa, alors que Brittany s'installa sur le fauteuil, à coté de Quinn.

« Alors voilà, je ne l'ai pas encore dit à beaucoup de gens mais je vais peut-être partir pour L.A. J'ai reçu une proposition de job intéressante...

- Quand ? Demanda Santana.

- Je dois donner ma réponse mercredi !

- Tu as décidé ou pas ? Lança Santana.

- Oui ! J'ai pris ma décision. C'est pour ça que je suis là, je voulais que vous soyez les premières au courant, car vous êtes concernés !

- Je ne comprend pas ! Fit Brittany.

- Moi non plus... » Ajouta Santana. « Quinn soit plus explicites ! J'aime pas les devinettes !

- Bon, je compte y aller mais j'aimerais que, toi, Santana, tu viennes avec moi...

- Quoi ? »

(***)

« Allez, deux minutes ! Plus que deux minutes ! » Blaine sentait la tension montait, plus que deux minutes avant d'aller sur scène. Il inspira un grand coup, le rideau se leva, et il ne put cacher sa surprise quand il vit ses amis, au premier rang, qui souriaient. Il se sentit mieux et commença à jouer, le cœur léger.

« Il joue bien ! S'exclama Rachel.

- Ouais, oh regardez, c'est Jesse ! Il n'a pas l'air enchanté de nous voir ! Remarqua Sam.

- Normal, j'ai envie de dire ! Ajouta Harmony.

- Bon, chut, on dérange là ! Lança Kurt.

- Oui, c'est bon, on va s'extasier sur ton mec en silence ! Railla Santana.

- Chuuuuut ! J'entends rien ! Grogna Mercedes. Vous pouvez pas vous taire ! » Ils se turent pendant le reste du spectacle pour le plus grand soulagement des personnes aux alentours.

A la fin de la prestation, ils se levèrent pour applaudir, le reste de la salle les suivit. Ils attendirent Blaine à la sortie. Le garçon arriva quelques minutes plus tard, tout essoufflé.

« Hey ! Merci les gars !

- De rien Blainou, on n'aurait raté ça pour rien au monde ! Fit Santana.

- Blaine ! Blaine ! Blaine ! Tu as été génial ! S'extasia Rachel.

- C'est vrai ! Ajouta Sugar. Tu as été parfait même !

- Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Dit Blaine tout ému.

- Bon allez, tous chez moi ! Lança Kurt. Et qu'on se dépêche, il caille ! » Ils allèrent donc chez Kurt. A peine arrivé là-bas, Rachel les fit tous asseoir.

« J'ai reçu un appel de Mr Shue cet aprèm !

- Il va bien ? Demanda Tina.

- Qu'est ce qu'il veux ? Dit Puck.

- Il veut que nous retournions à Lima pendant 1 semaine, pour donner des conseils à ses élèves et qu'on lui rende visite ! Donc si vous êtes d'accord, faudrait trouver une semaine en commun !

- Pourquoi pas à Noël ? Comme ça, on le fête tous ensemble avec nos familles et Mr Shue ! Proposa Mike.

- Bonne idée ! Confirma Artie.

- Oui faut voir, et pendant qu'on est dans les annonces, j'en ai une » hésita Quinn. Mercedes se raidit sur le canapé, Rachel lui lança un regard surpris et Santana et Brittany affichaient une mine soucieuse. Puck semblait perdue, Quinn se leva et lança :

« A partir de Mercredi, je serais à Los Angeles ! Je suis désolée Puck de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt mais tu as l'air tellement heureux ici que je ne veux pas t'obliger à venir avec moi. Je suis prête à essayer une relation longue distance pour toi !

- Et je pars avec elle ! Ajouta Santana. Quand Brit commencera sa tournée, j'irais avec Quinn et Brittany nous rejoindra à la fin de l'année.

- Qu-quoi ? Comment ? S'exclama Puck.

- Vous vous en allez ? Paniqua Sugar.

- Oui, on s'en va mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on reste en contact ! C'est pas parce que je passe mon temps à vous rabaissez que je ne me suis pas attaché à vous ! Fit Santana.

- Si c'est votre choix les filles ! Je l'accepte, vous allez me manquer » Mercedes se leva et enlaça Quinn. Les autres étaient toujours assis, sous le choc, ils allaient être séparés...

**Alors, Quinn s'en va, Santana aussi, Brit après ! Vous pensez que Puck et Quinn réussiront à avoir une relation longue distance ? Laissez moi votre avis ! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**On est mercredi ! Nouveau chapitre ! Alors pour ceux qui s'inquiète, Quinn, Santana et Brit seront toujours omniprésente dans ma fic ! Don't worry ! ;)**

**nais : Tiens voilà la suite, en espérant que ça réponde à tes questions !**

**Lattrappesouris : J'espère que le Klaine te plait alors ! ;) Et que les autres aussi t'interèssent :) En tout cas merci !**

**ran66 : Hum, que de bonnes raisons ! C'est vrai ! Mais c'est moi qui ai le pouvoir ^^**

**snixxjuice : Je vais aller me fouetter avec des orties pour me punir ! Promis ! :p Merci quand même !**

**zonafan : Faut bien que ça bouge ! Ils vont pas être heureux tout le temps quand même ^^ Merci !**

**emmacacahuete : Je vois que tout le monde s'interroge sur le pourquoi Quinn est parti avec Santana ! Réponse en dessous ! ;)**

**Bonne lecture ! Et encore merci pour vos reviews !  
><strong>

**Chapitre 9**

Quinn se tenait dans le salon de son nouvel appartement. Elle venait de finir d'emménager, elle s'assit à la table et soupira.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Demanda une voix, provenant de la cuisine.

- Je veux bien un jus de fruit ! Répondit-elle.

- Okay ! Tout de suite ! » Puck revint avec des verres et une bouteille de jus d'orange. Il s'assit en face de la blonde et servit les verres.

« Ça va aller ? Demanda Puck, soucieux.

- Oui, je crois et toi ?

- Je l'espère, j'aurais quand même préféré que tu m'en parles avant...

- Je sais, je suis désolé, mais je ne voulais pas te décevoir, ou que tu quittes New-York pour moi !

- Oui, bon passons ! » Il frappa le vide avec sa main. « Où sont les autres ?

- Santana et Brit sont parties faire un tour, Sam, Finn et Mike finissent de monter un meuble dans la chambre et Lucy appelle ceux qui sont restés à New-York pour leur dire qu'on a fini. » Ils burent en silence. Puis Puck reprit la parole.

« Tu m'appelleras ?

- Bien sure ! Tout les soirs si tu veux !

- Tu vas me manquer Quinn, ça va me faire bizarre d'être seul en rentrant à l'appart. Dit-il d'un ton qui contrastait de celui qu'il utilisait d'habitude.  
>- Je suis vraiment désolé... » Elle baissa les yeux. « Mais on se verra, je viendrais quand je pourrais... Ne m'abandonne pas Puck, je sais qu'on peut y arriver. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas que cet éloignement ne nous sépare.<p>

- Moi aussi je t'aime Quinn, je veux me marier avec toi, qu'on est des enfants ensemble, je veux une grande maison, un chien » Il sourit. « Un gros chien ! » Quinn sourit à son tour. « Alors, comme je veux tout ça, on va y arriver. Tu vas devenir une grande photographe, je deviendrais un grand policier, je me ferais muter à L.A ou tu reviendras à N-Y et on sera heureux.

- Puck...

- Oui, je sais, tu préfère les petits chiens, on en prendra un aussi ! » Quinn releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Puck. Elle y lisait un amour indéfectible, elle lui prit la main, et de son autre main caressa affectueusement sa tête.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, on prendra deux gros chiens !

- Vas pour deux gros chiens ! » Le silence se réinstalla dans la pièce, mais c'était un silence confortable. Ce fut encore le jeune homme qui le coupa :

« J'aimerais juste savoir un truc. Pourquoi Santana ?

- Tu ne l'as pas deviné ? Santana est la seule à ne pas avoir d'attache à New-York, seule Brittany la retient là-bas, les autres y ont des ambitions, pas elle. Sachant que Brittany va partir pour un mois, à cause de sa tournée, je veux lui donner l'opportunité de réussir ici. Santana a assez de talents pour briller à Hollywood. Et je pense être une des seules, avec Rachel et Brittany, à pouvoir canaliser notre hispanique au sang chaud. Je veux qu'elle est sa chance de briller elle aussi.

- Et tu n'as pas peur qu'elle soit invivable sans Brittany ?

- Elle va l'être, je le sais. Mais elle aura besoin de quelqu'un, pour se défouler, et ça j'en ai l'habitude ! » Elle lui lança de nouveau un petit sourire. Il fit de même, il lui tapota doucement le bout du nez, la faisant sourire un peu plus. Il la trouvait vraiment belle quand elle souriait.

(***)

« Bon, on doit y aller ! Cria Finn. Enfin, ceux qui repartent avec moi ! » Sam, Mike et Finn saluèrent Quinn, lui faisant promettre de leur donner de ses nouvelles, la blonde jura. Puck s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.

« Tu me préviens quand tu es à N-Y ! S'exclama-t-elle quand il ferma la porte.

- C'était prévu ! Crois pas que tu vas te débarrasser de Puckzilla comme ça ! » Il lui fit un clin d'œil et partit. Quinn s'affala sur son canapé, Lucy, Santana et Brittany qui étaient encore là vinrent s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

« Ça va aller Quinn ? Tu vas tenir toute seule pendant deux semaines ? Taquina Santana.

- Je pense que je vais pouvoir me passer de toi pendant deux semaines Santana ! Répondit Quinn en tapant l'épaule de la latina.

- Quinn, franchement, je t'admire, comment tu vas faire pour supporter Santana au jour le jour ? Fit Lucy, d'un ton narquois.

- Attention toi ! Oublies pas que c'est moi qui te ramène ! Si tu veux pas faire la route à pied... ! Menaça Santana.

- Tu vas me manquer Quinn ! » Brittany prit Quinn dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elles restèrent comme ça quelques minutes, puis Santana brisa le silence.

« Bon, Brit et moi on va y aller ! Garde l'appart propre ! Je n'accepterais pas de vivre dans une porcherie ! Lucy, bonne marche hein ! Railla Santana. Lucy lui tira la langue.

- Okay, faites attention sur la route ! Et Santana, t'inquiète, je sais utiliser un balai ! » Santana rit et enlaça son amie, Brittany et Lucy firent de même et elles partirent. Quinn, maintenant seule, mit les verres dans l'évier. Elle se rassit sur le fauteuil, le silence l'entourait. _Plus que deux semaines ! _Pensa-t-elle. Deux semaines avant que Brittany ne commence sa tournée, et que Santana vienne la rejoindre. Elle savait que cohabiter avec la latina allait être dure, surtout si cette dernière savait Brittany loin d'elle. Mais elle savait aussi que Santana serait la personne idéale pour la motiver chaque matin.

(***)

« Alors, c'est vrai ? Tu déménages ? Ça va faire bizarre sans toi ! Je me suis habitué à ton pot de gel dans la salle de bain ! Rigola Artie.

- Et moi je me suis habitué à tes appareils électroniques partout ! » Taquina Blaine. Il partit poser sa dernière valise dans la voiture de Kurt, puis revint dans l'appartement.

« En tout cas, Su' ! Artie ! Je vous remercie de m'avoir hébergé !

- De rien, tu es très agréable Blaine ! Sourit Sugar. Et puis, t'entendre répéter avait quelque chose d'amusant !

- Et puis, on est content que tu te sois réconcilié avec Kurt ! Ajouta Artie avec un clin d'œil.

- Bon, Kurt m'attend dans la voiture, je vous laisse ! Encore merci !

- Tu reviens quand tu veux mec ! Lança Artie.

- Oui quand tu veux ! » Confirma Sugar. Blaine enlaça Sugar, puis tapa dans la main d'Artie, il leur fit un dernier signe de la main avant de sortir. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Sugar s'approcha d'Artie avec un sourire enjôleur.

« Ça te dit que maintenant qu'on est que tout les deux, on en profite un peu ?

- Pourquoi pas ? » Elle s'assit sur lui et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il la fit rouler jusqu'à leur chambre.

Blaine ouvrit la portière et s'installa à coté de Kurt.

« Ah bah enfin, j'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais ! Taquina Kurt.

- Je sais, mais je devais bien les remercier pour leur hospitalité !

- Je rigolais Blaine ! Au faite, j'ai reçu un texto de Rachel, elle nous invite à manger. On y va?

- Pourquoi pas ? Sourit Blaine.

- Bah répond lui qu'on est là dans dix minutes alors ! » Kurt démarra et partit en direction de chez la brunette.

(***)

Mercedes, Harmony et Tina étaient aussi chez Rachel. Les quatre filles s'activaient dans la cuisine, bavardant de tout et de rien. Rachel avait invité ses amies à venir chez elle, sachant que les garçons et Lucy étaient partis aider Quinn à emménager. Cette pensée la rendait triste. Savoir Quinn à des milliers de km l'inquiétait. _La blonde s'éloignerait elle de ses amis du Glee-Club ? S'éloignerait elle de Rachel_ ? En plus, savoir que Santana et après Brittany allaient partir aussi attristée encore plus la brunette. Elle avait été tellement contente que tout le monde soit réunis à New-York puis ils allaient maintenant être séparés...

Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par Harmony qui commença à chanter :

**Life is a moment in space.**  
><strong>When the dream is gone,<strong>  
><strong>It's a lonely place.<strong>  
><strong>I kiss the morning goodbye,<strong>  
><strong>But down inside<strong>  
><strong>You know we never know why.<strong>

Rachel sourit et continua naturellement, elle connaissait toutes les chansons de Barbra par cœur et celle ci ne faisait pas exception.

**The road is narrow and long**  
><strong>When eyes meet eyes<strong>  
><strong>And the feeling is strong.<strong>  
><strong>I turn away from the wall.<strong>  
><strong>I stumble and fall<strong>  
><strong>But I give you it all...<strong>

Mercedes et Tina se regardèrent, bien qu'elles n'étaient pas aussi fan que leurs deux autres amies, elles connaissaient aussi la chanson et chantèrent le refrain toutes ensemble.

**I am a woman in love**  
><strong>And I'll do anything<strong>  
><strong>To get you into my world<strong>  
><strong>And hold you within.<strong>  
><strong>It's a right that I defend<strong>  
><strong>Over and over again.<strong>  
><strong>What do I do ?<strong>

Harmony reprit seule, en souriant, prenant une carotte comme micro.

**With you eternally mine**  
><strong>In love there is<strong>  
><strong>No measure of time.<strong>  
><strong>We planned it all at the start<strong>  
><strong>That you and I<strong>  
><strong>Live in each other's hearts.<strong>

La cuisine s'étant transformé en scène, Tina monta sur une chaise, puis se lança.

**We may be oceans away.**  
><strong>You feel my love<strong>  
><strong>I hear what you say.<strong>

Mercedes, elle, prit une louche qui traînait et chanta la suite, toujours en souriant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas chanté avec ses amies.

**No truth is ever a lie.**  
><strong>I stumble and fall<strong>  
><strong>But I give you it all...<strong>

Et elles finirent la chanson dans un parfait ensemble. Elles ne virent pas Kurt et Blaine rentrer discrètement dans la pièce, ils étaient entrés quand ils avaient entendu les voix des filles.

**I am a woman in love**  
><strong>And I'm talking to you.<strong>  
><strong>Do you know how I feel ?<strong>  
><strong>What a woman can do.<strong>  
><strong>It's a right that I defend<strong>  
><strong>Over and over again.<strong>

Les filles sursautèrent quand elles entendirent des applaudissements provenant de l'entrée de la cuisine. Kurt et Blaine les ovationnaient.

« La prochaine fois, vous m'attendrez avant le Barbra Show ! Lança Kurt.

- C'était génial les filles, le chant vous inspire plus que la cuisine on dirait ! » Rit Blaine. Les filles se regardèrent et virent leurs plats, à peine commencé.

« Des pizzas, ça tente quelqu'un ? Demanda Mercedes en souriant.

- Va pour des pizzas ! » Répondit Rachel, en prenant le téléphone pour commander.

(***)

Lucy conduisait depuis maintenant deux heures, le silence régnait dans l'habitacle. Cela faisait sept heures qu'elles étaient partis de chez Quinn. _La prochaine fois, on prend l'avion !_ Pensa-t-elle, il leur restait encore plus d'un jour de voiture à faire et sachant que Brittany ne conduisait pas, c'était Lucy et Santana qui conduisaient tour à tour. Elle entendit un grognement à l'arrière de la voiture où les deux filles dormaient, elle jeta un regard dans son rétro et vit Santana ouvrir difficilement les yeux, la latina se redressa doucement, pour ne pas réveiller la blonde qui dormait dans ses bras.

« On en est où la ? Chuchota la latina.

- On est en Arizona, à 4h d'Albuquerque. Répondit Lucy, en murmurant.

- Pff ! Tu veux que je conduise ?

- Non, c'est bon, pour l'instant ça va ! Sourit Lucy.

- Quand tu es fatiguée, tu t'arrêtes ! Je n'aimerais pas me retrouver dans le fossé car tu t'es endormie sur le volant ! Taquina Santana.

- Je crois que je préfère quand tu dors ! T'es plus mignonne ! Railla Lucy.

- Je suis mignonne tout le temps ! Répondit Santana. Bon regardes devant toi ! Au mieux de constater à quel point j'ai raison ! » Lucy sourit et se reconcentra sur la route. Elle se mit à penser que les deux anciennes cheerleaders et Quinn allaient lui manquer, surtout les joutes verbales avec Santana.

Quelques heures plus tard, elles s'étaient arrêtées dans une station service, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes. Le jour commençait doucement à se lever, Brittany, maintenant bien réveillée, regardait les viennoiseries avec envie. Santana, l'ayant remarqué, lui en acheta une, ainsi qu'à Lucy.

« Merci ! Dit Lucy.

- Ne t'y habitue pas ! Lança Santana.

- Il reste combien de temps ? Demanda Brittany.

- Encore 1 jours et 10h ! Soupira Lucy. Je vous jure, la route est peut-être agréable, mais qu'est ce que c'est long !

- Quoi ? S'exclama Brittany. C'est trop long ! Dommage qu'on n'est pas des fusées sur la voiture pour aller plus vite...

- Oui c'est vraiment dommage ! Rit Santana. Allez on y retourne ! Tous en voiture ! C'est à moi de conduire ! » Elles remontèrent donc en voiture pour la suite de leur long périple. Lucy s'installa à l'arrière en compagnie de la blonde, qui alluma la radio.

« C'est mieux en musique, le temps passe plus vite ! Oh j'adore cette chanson ! S'exclama-t-elle, en haussant le son.

- Brit, ne met pas trop fort ! » Fit Santana, mais c'était trop tard, la blonde avait mit le son à fond et n'avait pas entendu la remarque de la latina. Elles reprirent la route au son de Somebody that I Used To Know.

(***)

Sam, Mike, Finn et Puck arrivèrent enfin à New-York après la longue route, les quatre garçons étaient épuisés. Sam envoya un texto pour demander aux filles où elles en étaient sachant qu'elles n'avaient que deux conductrices. La réponse arriva de Lucy :

[ Dans 2h à peu près ! ]

[ Okay, bon courage ! ]

Le blond regarda sa montre, il était seize heure. Il descendit de la voiture et marcha autour du véhicule pour se dégourdir. Il devait reprendre le boulot dans deux heures et il en était fatigué d'avance mais c'était la seule condition que pour son patron le libère pour le déménagement. Il salua ses amis et partit en direction de son appartement pour se changer et voir Mercedes.

Mike et Finn parlaient tranquillement pendant que Puck appelait Quinn. Puis tout ce petit monde se sépara, pour enfin rentrer chez eux et se reposer après la route.

**Voilà, prochain chapitre Samedi j'espère ! Laissez votre avis ! Et des suggestions si vous voulez aussi ! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alors déjà un énorme merci à ceux qui m'ont ajouté à leurs alertes et dans leurs histoires favorites ! Et aussi à mes reviewers ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! J'ai adoré l'écrire !**

**emmacacahuete : Pourquoi tu veux que Quinn cache quelque chose ? Tu vois le mal partout ^^ Et désolé pour le chapitre court ! Celui est plus long !**

**zonafan : Moi aussi j'aime Puck ! Je suis déçu qu'on ne le voie pas énormément dans la série ! Et pour la cohabitation Quinntana, je ne l'ai pas encore écrit mais je sens que oui ça va donner !**

**Lattrappesouris : Merciiii ! :)**

**ran66 : Merci ! Et oui Kurt et Blaine se sont enfin remis ensemble ! Qu'est ce qu'ils ont été long ! ^^**

**snixxjuice : Ah ah j'adore tes reviews ! Elles me font trop rire ! Ouais, une minute culturelle par chapitre ! Je suis trop contente ! ( Comme ça je vais pouvoir étaler ma confiture... Oups, ma culture ;) )**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 10**

« San ! Réveilles toi ! On va être en retard ! » Brittany se redressa et s'apprêtait à se lever quand deux bras l'attrapèrent et la rallongèrent sur le lit. Santana se colla contre la blonde, l'encerclant et l'empêchant de bouger.

« Santana Lopez ! Lâche moi ! Arrêtes de me chatouiller !

- Reste ! Supplia la latina d'une voix pâteuse.

- Mais, le bus part dans deux heures ! San !

- Ce qui nous laisse au moins une heure et demi devant nous ! Brit, s'il te plaît, après je ne te vois plus pendant longtemps ! » Brittany ne sut quoi dire contre cet argument, elle se retourna face à la latina pour essayer de répondre mais cette dernière ne semblait pas du même avis et embrassa tendrement la blonde. Brittany perdit ce qu'elle voulait dire et répondit au baiser. Ensuite Brittany vint se caler presque automatiquement dans les bras de Santana, sa tête reposant sur la poitrine de la latina.

« Bon on est peut-être pas si pressée que ça après tout ! Dit Brittany en soupirant de contentement sentant les doigts de Santana dans ses cheveux.

- Tu vois, j'ai toujours raison ! Sourit Santana. Au faite, ton portable est bien rechargé ?

- Oui !

- Je vais mourir sans toi ! Brit, tu ne veux pas rester ?

- San ! Gronda la blonde. C'est la chance de ma vie ! Je dois y aller, et puis de toute façon, tu ne seras pas toute seule, puisque tu vas avec Quinn. Et puis un mois, ce n'est pas si long que ça !

- Tu rigoles ? 1 mois, ça fait 30 jours, 720 heures, 43200 minutes, 2592000 secondes !

- Ah en effet, ça fait beaucoup ! Tu penses que je serais de retour pour noël alors ? S'inquiéta Brittany.

- Mais oui ! Bon, puisque tu veux absolument partir, il faudrait peut-être commencer à se préparer... Commença Santana, faisant une moue boudeuse.

- Santana ! Si tu me fais cette tête là, je vais pas pouvoir partir... S'il te plaît... Dit Brittany, en caressant la joue de la latina.

- Bon, va prendre ta douche sale gamine ! Fit Santana, la poussant en souriant.

- Tu veux pas la prendre avec moi ? Demanda Brittany, d'une petite voix.

- T'as vraiment envie d'être en retard toi ! » Elle se leva néanmoins et alla dans la salle de bain.

(***)

« Bon, elles sont où encore ces deux là ? S'impatienta Kurt.

- Santana doit avoir attachée Brittany pour ne pas qu'elle parte ! Dit Puck, l'air sure de lui.

- Ah ! Regardez les voilà ! S'exclama Rachel. Les filles ! Ouh Ouh ! On est là !

- Salut les amis ! Dit Brittany, toute souriante.

- Ah, Brittany, enfin ! Souffla Mike. On a cru à un moment que Santana t'avais séquestré !

- Fais attention Mike, que ce ne sois pas toi que je séquestre... » Gronda la latina. Mike recula par instinct, ce qui fit rire les autres. Un prof s'approcha pour dire aux deux danseurs qu'ils partaient dans cinq minutes. Mike et Brittany saluèrent donc tous leurs amis venus pour leur départ. Tina commençait à pleurer, Mercedes lui prit la taille et fit un signe de main à Mike pour qu'il s'en aille. Il ne restait plus qu'à Brittany à dire au-revoir à Santana, la blonde s'approcha de la latina, puis lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Chaque danse que je ferais, chaque solo, il sera pour toi ! Et puis, j'espère que tu viendras me voir, quand on passera par L.A...

- Bien sure que je viendrais te voir ! Allez vas-y maintenant ! Sinon, tu ne partiras jamais... » Santana embrassa la blonde passionnément puis lui tapa sur les fesses pour qu'elle parte. Brittany leur fit un dernier signe de la main puis trottina en direction du bus, où Mike l'attendait, le bus partit sous les yeux des ND. Rachel se rapprocha de Santana et lui frôla doucement le bras, la latina tourna sa tête vers la brunette et lui sourit tristement.

« Ça va aller ! Tu es Santana Lopez !

- Oui mais une Santana Lopez a besoin d'une Brittany. S Pierce !

- Tu pars quand ? Demanda Rachel, pour changer de sujet.

- Demain matin, sachant que je pars en voiture et toute seule, je préfère partir tôt !

- Tu veux dormir à la maison ce soir ?

- Non c'est bon, je ne veux pas déranger !

- Qu'est ce qu'elle est têtu celle là ! Allez Rach, on l'embarque ! » Lucy prit Santana par la taille, la souleva et la mit sur son épaule,et malgré ses protestations, elle l'emmena jusqu'à la voiture de Rachel. Les autres regardaient la scène, amusés, puis Sam et Puck, voyant que Lucy avait du mal à la faire monter dans le véhicule partirent l'aider. Santana voyant que tout le monde était contre elle, abdiqua.

« Et ma voiture, j'en fais quoi ? Railla-t-elle.

- Passes tes clés, je l'emmène devant chez Rachel ! Dit Blaine avec un grand sourire.

- Pff, de toute façon, j'ai pas le choix apparemment... » Elle balança ses clés à Blaine, puis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et soupira exagérément pour montrer son mécontentement. Rachel éclata de rire devant la moue boudeuse de la latina puis pris s'installa à la place du conducteur. Lucy s'assit à ses cotés, ouvrit la fenêtre et lança :

« Rendez vous à la maison dans 30 minutes ! »

(***)

Plus tard dans la soirée, pendant qu'ils étaient tous chez Rachel, Puck demanda le silence et dit :

« Hey, on appelle Quinn ? Ça lui fera plaisir de tous nous entendre d'un coup !

- Bonne idée ! C'est moi qui l'appelle en premier ! » S'exclama Mercedes. Elle pris le téléphone de Rachel, composa le numéro puis attendit quelques minutes.

« Ça sonne... Allô Quinn ? C'est Mercedes !

- Mercedes ? Oh mais j'ai vu le numéro de Rachel !

- Oui oui, j'appelle de chez Rachel ! Ça va ?

- Très bien, ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre ! J'entends du bruit derrière toi.

- Oui on voulait tous te faire un petit coucou car tu nous manques ! Allez les amis, dite bonjour à Quinn !

- Salut Quinn ! Crièrent ils en chœur.

- Bande de fou ! Vous me manquez aussi !

- Bon je te passe Puck, il est en train de me frapper l'épaule pour te parler !

- C'est même pas vrai ! Intervint Puck. Allô Quinn, c'est pas vrai, je lui tapais pas l'épaule !

- C'est pas grave ! Alors tu vas bien ?

- Oui ! Même si tu me manques beaucoup ! Murmura Puck, il se tourna vers le groupe. Oh c'est bon arrêtez de vous moquer vous !

- Ah ah Puck, ta virilité en prend un coup ! A moi aussi tu me manques !

- Je te rappelle quand je serais à la maison ! Je te passes Rachel !

- Allô Quinn ! Ça va ? Alors L.A c'est bien ? Tu fais de belles photos ? Tu passes nous voir quand ?...

- Rachel ! Stop ! Une question à la fois ! Rit Quinn. Alors je vais quand même essayer de te répondre : Oui, oui, oui et je ne sais pas encore ! Et toi ça va ?

- Oui moi je vais bien ! Je te passerais bien Santana mais elle est en train de faire la tête ! Aie !

- Rachel ?

- Non c'est rien, je viens juste de me recevoir un bout de pain ! Lancé par notre chère Santana toujours de bonne humeur ! Aie !

- Ah, encore un ?

- Oui ! Bon faut que j'aille me venger, je te passe Sam !

- Allô ! C'est Artie, oui je sais, ça devrait être Sam mais il essaye de séparer Santana et Rachel !

- Oh la la ! Comment vous me manquez !

- Oui nous aussi ! Attends deux secondes !

- Allô Quinn, c'est Sugar ! Artie m'a passé le téléphone car il prend des photos ! Tu verrais la scène ! Puck, Sam et Finn essaye de confisquer la nourriture car Santana, Lucy, Tina, Harmony et Rachel se balance tout ce qui leur passe sous la main ! Blaine protège Mercedes et Kurt comme il peut avec un kaouet récupéré dans l'entrée ! Harmony s'est caché derrière Artie, et moi j'évite comme je peux !

- Vous êtes complètement tarés !

- Oui ! On sait ! Aaaaah !

- Su' ? Su' ?

- Quinn ? C'est Finn ! J'ai récupéré le téléphone car Sugar s'est jeté par terre pour éviter un plat de pâtes ! C'est la troisième guerre mondiale ici ! Autrement ça va chez toi ?

- Oui Finn, tout va bien ! Rien qu'à entendre les bruits de fond, je rigole ! Ah, je reçois les photos d'Artie ! Vous êtes géniaux, je vais vous mettre sur les murs de l'appart !

- Bon Quinn, on va te laisser ! Les gens ! Drapeau blanc ! On dit « Au revoir Quinn » !

- Au revoir Quinn ! Lancèrent-ils.

- Bye Finn, tu leur diras que je vous aime !

- Pas de problème, allez bisous ! On t'envoie Satan demain ! »

(***)

Il raccrocha, Quinn resta suspendu au téléphone pendant quelques secondes, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle alla sur son ordinateur, mit les photos, et les imprima. Ensuite, elle se promena dans son appartement en collant ici et là, les photos de leur soirée. Des photos étaient déjà collées, des photos de leur dernière année de lycée. Elle alla dans la chambre qu'occuperait Santana et mit une photo de la latina, recouverte de nourriture, elle rit rien qu'à la pensée de la tête de Santana quand elle la verra puis pour se faire pardonner retourna dans le salon, chercha quelques minutes, puis imprima trois photos :

La première était une photo de Brittany, lors de son élection à la présidence des élèves en terminal. Elle souriait, heureuse d'avoir été élue. Elle ne regardait pas l'objectif et semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard. _Santana sans doute ! _Pensa Quinn.

Sur la deuxième, on voyait Brittany et Santana, toutes les deux sous la neige. C'était lors de leur week-end du nouvel an chez Rachel. Quinn savait que Rachel ne se trouvait pas loin lorsqu'elle avait prise la photo. Elle se reconcentra sur l'image, Santana tenait Brittany dans ses bras et la regardait amoureusement, Brittany souriait et avait ses bras autour du cou de la latina. Quinn se doutait que cette photo ferait sourire Santana, et elle l'a mis sur la table de chevet.

La troisième était la préférée de Quinn, pas parce qu'elle était dessus mais parce qu'elle lui rappelé un très bon souvenir. C'était lors de leur début d'année en 2009-2010, elles étaient toutes les trois en cheerios, la fameuse Unholy Trinity, Quinn ne savait pas encore qu'elle était enceinte, elle était encore à la tête du lycée, capitaine des cheerios. La photo avait été prise par une autre cheerios dont Quinn ne se rappelait pas le nom, ce n'était pas important. Sur la photo, Quinn était entre Brittany et Santana, Quinn regardait en face, fière et sure d'elle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Brittany avait l'air de sautiller comme à son habitude, on voyait son bras dans le dos de Quinn. Quand à Santana, elle souriait aussi, d'un sourire chaleureux, ce qui était rare à cette époque. _Serait ce à cause de sa main, elle aussi dans mon dos, qui tenait celle de Brittany si je me souviens bien !_ Elle accrocha la photo au dessus du lit de Santana. Puis alla s'affaler sur son canapé, attendant l'appelle de Puck, qui arrivera plus tard dans la soirée.

(***)

Mike regarda sa montre, encore une bonne demi-heure et ils seraient à Philadelphie, le premier arrêt de leur tournée. Il observa autour de lui, ils étaient une trentaine à avoir été sélectionnés pour cette tournée dans tout le pays. Il était fier d'y être présent, si seulement son père pouvait l'être aussi.

Quand il avait appris la nouvelle, il avait appelé ses parents pour leur annoncer que ses efforts avaient payé, cette tournée pourrait le faire découvrir à des milliers de personnes, un sacré tremplin pour sa carrière, surtout qu'avec Brittany, ils faisaient partis des danseurs principaux. Sa mère l'avait félicité, elle, elle était fière que son fils ai réussi. Son père lui avait lancé un « Si tu penses que je vais te renvoyer de l'argent...» Mike avait raccroché le téléphone avec rage, sans répondre à cet homme qui était son père. Il serra les poings rien que de repenser à toutes ces fois où son père avait montré sa déception, depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'il voulait faire de la danse. Mike avait pourtant cru à un moment, que son père l'acceptait, mais ce n'était qu'illusoire...

Il sursauta quand il sentit une main sur son bras. Brittany le dévisageait avec inquiétude.

« Mike ça va ?

- Oui oui ! Répondit-il en essayant de paraître enjoué, mais Brittany ne se laissait pas berner aussi facilement.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? Demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

- Je pensais à quelque chose de désagréable... Avoua-t-il.

- Oh mais il ne faut pas ! Tu seras triste sinon ! Et je ne veux pas que tu sois triste ! Oh tiens ! Regardes, je viens de recevoir des photos ! Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser là-bas ! » Mike et Brittany avait eux aussi reçu quelques photos de la soirée, ils les regardèrent en souriant, puis Brittany posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Mike et lui murmura :

« Moi quand je suis triste, je pense à de bons souvenirs, et à tout ceux que je pourrais avoir ! Car j'ai la chance de faire ce que j'aime, et d'être avec ceux que j'aime. » Mike entoura Brittany avec son bras et sourit. Il était content que la blonde parte avec lui, sa bonne humeur constante, son sourire et sa joie de vivre seraient leurs meilleurs alliés durant cette tournée.

(***)

La soirée se finissait chez Rachel et Lucy. Tina venait de partir accompagné par Sam et Mercedes, le couple avait proposé à Tina de venir de temps en temps chez eux, si elle se sentait seule, elle avait accepté en les remerciant.

La plupart étaient encore recouvert de nourriture, surtout sur les vêtements. Kurt salua le groupe, content de lui car ses vêtements étaient intact, empoigna Blaine et sortit en leur faisant un signe de la main. Dans la voiture, Kurt pris la main de Blaine.

« Merci de nous avoir protégé, moi et Mercedes, tu es un super-héros !

- N'importe quoi ! Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, jeune citoyen !

- J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, voilà que tu vas avoir la grosse tête ! Railla Kurt.

- Mais non ! Bon tu démarres où on dort ici ? Taquina Blaine.

- On dort ici !

- Bon laisses moi conduire !

- Et puis quoi encore ? Tu conduis trop mal ! Bon je t'emmène en boite ! J'ai envie d'aller danser !

- Toi, en boite ? Tu es malade ?

- Ah ah ! Quel humour ! Allez ! C'est parti pour la fête ! » Kurt démarra la voiture et s'enfonça dans la ville, à la recherche d'une boite de nuit. Blaine sourit dans l'ombre, et mit la radio à fond.

(***)

« Allez, salut les filles ! Merci pour cette soirée épique ! Fit Harmony, en enlaçant Rachel puis Lucy.

- Oui, je crois que les batailles de nourritures vont devenir notre nouveau jeu pour les soirées ! Rit Finn. Bon allez, on vous laisse ! J'ai entraînement tôt demain matin !

- Rentrez bien ! S'exclama Rachel. Et merci de nous avoir aidé à nettoyer !

- C'est normal, on n'allait pas vous laisser avec des pâtes qui traînaient par terre ! Répondit Harmony en souriant. Bye Santana ! Tu nous donneras des nouvelles hein ?

- Promis ! Allez, parce que vous avez réussi à me faire sourire ! » La latina s'approcha de la jeune fille aux cheveux flamboyant et l'enlaça. Elle s'approcha ensuite de Finn et lui donna une bourrade dans l'épaule.

« Mais ! Geignit Finn.

- Bah quoi, t'es un homme non ? Je rigole ! Oh Finnocence boude pas ! Je croyais que tu étais devenu plus intelligent ! » Elle le serra dans ses bras et le retapa sur l'épaule avec un sourire narquois. Il sourit, pris la main d'Harmony et ils sortirent de la maison.

« Pfiou ! Quelle soirée ! Soupira Lucy.

- Ouais, bon, moi je vais prendre une douche ! Lança Rachel, laissant les deux filles dans le salon.

- Tu peux y aller aussi si tu veux ! Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie ! Railla Santana.

- Oh ! Mais tu deviens aussi perverse que Puck toi ! Répondit Lucy, souriant narquoisement.

- Mais, fais pas ta prude ! Vas-y ! Je reste ici ! Promis ! je vais appeler Brittany en attendant. » Santana poussa Lucy jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain, frappa, appelant Rachel. La brunette ouvrit la porte, une simple serviette recouvrant son corps.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Tiens ! Prends ta brune ! » Santana poussa Lucy dans les bras de Rachel et referma la porte de la salle de bain en riant. « Rachel, je t'emprunte ton téléphone ! » Cria la latina qui se dirigea dans le salon, elle prit le téléphone et composa un numéro.

« Allô Brit ? Ça va ?

- San ? Oui ! Et toi ? J'ai vu les photos, tu es trop mignonne recouverte de nourriture.

- Ah ? Euh ! Merci ! Santana était soulagé que personne ne la voie rougir comme une gamine.

- Tu es encore chez Rachel ?

- Oui, elles m'ont emmenés de force ! Elles veulent que je dorme chez elles avant que je ne parte demain matin.

- Oh, c'est gentil ! Tu me préviendras quand tu seras chez Quinn ! Bon, désolé, je dois te laisser, il y a une soirée pour fêter notre début de tournée !

- D'accord ! Je t'aime, fais attention à toi !

- Moi aussi je t'aime San ! Et fais attention à Lord Tubbington ! Ne le laisses pas dans sa cage pendant tout le trajet !

- Oui Brit, ne t'inquiète pas ! » Elle raccrocha, sortit son portable et envoya un texto :

[ Chang ! Surveille Brit ! S'il lui arrive quelque chose ! Je transforme ta copine en sushi !]

[ T'inquiète Santana ! J'ai un œil sur elle ! Prends soin de toi à L.A et n'oublie pas les nouvelles ! ]

Santana sourit devant son portable, Mike était vraiment un mec adorable, derrière son masque d'asiatique réservé. Elle décida de lui envoyer un dernier message :

[ Merci Mike ! Tu es vraiment sympa ! ]

**Voilà, la suite Mercredi si tout va bien ! N'hésitez pas à me motiver avec une review ! ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Je suis en retard ! Désolé les gens ! Bon, là c'est les vacances, donc je posterai le plus vite possible ! :)**

**heyaland : Alors ta boite mail a survécu a tes menaces ? ^^ En tout cas merci ! :p**

**Lattrappesouris : Merci !**

**snixxjuice : Tu sais que tu me fais trop rire ! Je suis impatiente d'avoir ta minute culture ! ;)**

**zonafan : C'est mon rêve une bataille de nourriture géante ! :p En tout cas merci !**

**ran66 ; Un grand merci !**

**Behh ; Je vais essayer, mais comme j'écris sur tout le monde, j'essaye aussi d'éviter de me focaliser sur un couple, ou une seule personne !**

**Bonne lecture, et encore désolé du retard !  
><strong>

**Chapitre 11**

« Salut San ! Lança Quinn, rentrant dans la petite cuisine de l'appartement.

- Humpf. Répondit la latina.

- Bien dormi ?

- Mmmh !

- J'adore parler avec toi le matin ! C'est tellement... Comment dire, intéressant ! Railla Quinn.

- Groumf ! » Quinn éclata de rire, elle se servit un café, en remit un à Santana, puis s'assit en face de cette dernière. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elles cohabitaient, et cela se passait plutôt bien, si on passait les disputes entre les filles dû à la mauvaise humeur de la latina. Le sourire de Quinn s'agrandit quand Lord Tubbington s'approcha de Santana et que cette dernière le porta sur ses genoux.

« Alors San ? Je ne te savais pas si proche avec Lord T !

- Fabray ! Il est 8h ! On est un lundi matin ! Je suis mal réveillée ! Donc évites de me chercher s'il te plaît !

- Si c'est demandé si gentiment... Dit-elle, son sourire toujours présent.

- Et pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? On dirait un bisounours !

- J'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Si, si, mais j'ai l'impression de parler à Finn là ! Et je te jures que ça me fait peur ! » Quinn se remit à rire. Oui, elle était heureuse, vraiment heureuse. Elle finit de déjeuner rapidement, et commença à chantonner en débarrassant.

« Maintenant, tu chantonnes ? Après Finn, voilà Rachel Berry !

- Avoue, tu es juste jalouse ! Moi je suis heureuse et toi, tu ressemble à une épave !

- Merci Fabray, tu as le don de réconforter les gens, c'est pas croyable ! Bon, dis-moi qu'est ce qui te met dans cet état là !

- J'ai eu mes vacances pour la semaine de Noël, comme ça, je pourrais venir avec vous !

- Ouais... Fit Santana, sans entrain, avec un sourire narquois.

- Et, je vais pouvoir voir Beth pendant toute la semaine car Shelby ne part pas et reste à Lima !

- You... Pi... ! » Quinn, exaspérée par le comportement de la latina, lui tira la langue. Santana leva un sourcil, puis retourna à son café, cachant son sourire.

« Bon, j'y vais ! A ce soir ! Fais attention de ne pas éblouir tout le monde avec ta bonne humeur si éclatante ! Railla Quinn, en frottant les cheveux de Santana, pour l'embêter.

- Qu'est ce que tu es drôle Fabray ! Ah ah ah... » Quinn partit en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

(***)

Sam était à son travail, il n'y avait presque personne ce matin et il s'ennuyait ferme. Santana n'était parti que depuis une semaine mais elle lui manquait au boulot. La latina avait été une collègue agréable et avec sa répartie, ils ne s'ennuyaient jamais. Il était en train d'essuyer un verre quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il regarda et un sourire illumina son visage.

« Mercedes ! S'exclama-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là ? » Il s'approcha, enlaça sa petite-amie et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Je venais juste te faire un petit coucou ! Alors tu t'ennuies pas trop ?

- En ce moment ? Si ! C'est horrible !

- Je m'en doutais, alors je t'ai apporté ça ! » Elle fouilla dans son sac pendant quelques secondes puis tendit un bout de papier à Sam. Ce dernier parcourut vite fait la feuille, puis releva la tête, un air surpris sur le visage.

« C'est un abonnement pour aller à la piscine ?

- Oui ! Je sais que tu adores ça et en plus tu es doué ! Cet abonnement n'est juste que pour quelques séances mais j'ai parlé au gars qui gère ça et il aimerait avoir un nageur doué pour faire des concours ! Il aimerait te rencontrer...

- Sérieux ? Mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas nagé !

- Oui mais tu es en forme ! Vas-y ! Je suis sure que tu peux le faire !

- J'irais ! Merci ! » Il lui caressa la joue, puis dû aller prendre la commande d'un groupe qui venait juste d'arriver.

(***)

[ Hey Blaine ! RDV chez moi dans 10 minutes ! ]

Blaine regarda son portable avec incompréhension, se demandant ce que voulait Harmony. _Y'a qu'un moyen de le savoir...  
><em>  
>[ Okay ! J'arrive ! ]<p>

Dix minutes plus tard, il se trouvait devant l'appartement de la jeune fille. Il entendait des gloussements, il se décida à frapper. La porte s'ouvrit sur une grande blonde dont le visage lui était complètement inconnue.

« Oh, tu dois être Blaine ! Moi, c'est Alexia !

- Enchanté ! Euh...

- Ah oui, tu dois te demander ce que je fais là ! Viens, entres, on va t'expliquer ! » Blaine suivit docilement la jeune blonde dans le salon où se trouvait Harmony, Artie et Sugar.

Il salua les gens et prit place sur un fauteuil, attendant patiemment des explications.

« Donc, Blaine, on t'a demandé de venir pour te proposer quelque chose ! Commença Sugar.

- Tu es bien libre en ce moment ? Demanda Artie.

- Oui oui, le spectacle est fini, et pour l'instant je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre. Répondit-il, surpris.

- Parfait ! S'exclama Sugar.

- Parfait ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Oui ! Lança Artie. Blaine Anderson, je te propose de m'assister dans mon film !

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui ! Tu aiderais les acteurs à répéter, tu leurs donneras des conseils. Comme tu as de l'expérience, ce serait génial ! Bien sure, tu n'es pas obligé, je comprendrais que tu veuilles retrouver la scène ! Fit Artie.

- Non, je serais ravie de t'aider pour ton film Artie ! J'ai toujours rêvé de travailler dans le monde de la télé !

- Super ! Donc, voilà Alexia Aston, l'actrice principale de mon film ! Dit Artie, en désignant la jeune blonde.

- Et ça parle de quoi ton film au faite ? Demanda Blaine.

- Alors... Commença Artie. C'est un peu notre histoire ! Une fille arrive au lycée, Alexia donc, elle ne connaît personne et décide de s'inscrire dans un club de chant, car c'est sa passion. Dedans, elle y découvre des gens complètement opposé, cheerleaders, footballeurs, losers, excentriques... Notre héroïne est timide et, malheureusement pour elle, elle ne savait pas que les gens de ce club était considéré comme des losers. Donc commence les galères, slushies, moqueries... Mais, surprenant, elle va trouver du soutien dans ce petit groupe et ils vont finir par gagner les nationales !

- C'est génial ! Sourit Blaine, je suis impatient de travailler avec vous ! »

(***)

Finn venait de finir son entraînement, il se doucha rapidement puis sortit. Il fut surpris de voir que Puck l'attendait devant le stade. Le jeune homme à la crête portait toujours son uniforme de policier, il était adossé à sa voiture, avec des lunettes de soleil.

« Hey ! Tu es au courant qu'il n'y a pas de soleil ! Se moqua Finn, tout en saluant son ami.

- C'est pour le look Finn ! Le look ! Mais bon, tout le monde sait bien que toi et le Look, ça fait deux... Répliqua Puck, avec un sourire narquois.

- Sans commentaire... Bon qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu te chercher pour une petite soirée entre mecs. On doit rejoindre les autres... Il regarda sa montre. Et on est déjà en retard ! Allez, c'est parti, faut que j'aille me changer en plus ! » Finn monta dans la voiture, il envoya un texto pour prévenir Harmony puis demanda :

« Mais y'aura qui ?

- Alors, Artie, Sam, Blaine et Kurt !

- Ouah, Kurt viens ? C'est cool ! Lui qui ne voulait participer à aucune de nos soirées avant.

- Ouais, je pense que c'est surtout pour surveiller Blaine... »

Plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant un bar, le point de rendez-vous où se trouvait déjà les autres garçons.

« Ah bah enfin ! Soupira Artie.

- Salut les gars ! Vous allez bien ? Demanda Finn, d'un ton enjoué.

- Bien ! Répondit Blaine. Tu as l'air en forme dis-donc !

- Ouais ! Bon, c'est pas tout, on commande ! » Il appela donc une serveuse qui prit la commande de la petite bande. Les verres descendaient vite, laissant la place à d'autres. Ils discutèrent du film d'Artie, du projet de Sam de faire de la natation, et Kurt réussit même à leur faire parler de mode.

(***)

Ne pas se tromper ! Faire le bon pas ! Suivre le rythme !

La musique diminua avant de s'éteindre complètement, les lumières éclairaient Mike et Brittany. Le public se leva, encore, comme depuis le début de la tournée. Leur duo était à chaque fois acclamé. Un sourire apparut sur leurs visages, ils firent une révérence avant de retourner dans les coulisses. Là encore les félicitations fusèrent de toutes parts, ils remercièrent leurs amis. La musique refit son apparition, c'était le dernier numéro, le final, ils allèrent donc tous sur la scène et se donnèrent à fond, malgré la fatigue, les jambes lourdes, et les courbatures.

« Pouah ! Je suis contente d'avoir une journée de repos demain ! Souffla Brittany sur le chemin de l'hôtel.

-Tu m'étonnes ! Sourit Mike.

- C'est où le prochain spectacle déjà ? Demanda la blonde.

- Alors, normalement, demain on va à Houston !

- Merci ! Tu vas à la soirée ce soir ?

- Je ne sais pas trop et toi ?

- Je pense ! J'adore les soirées ! » Mike se souvint alors de la promesse faite à Santana, il décida donc d'y aller, pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Brittany.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Mike avait oublié pourquoi il était là, il dansait au milieu de la pièce où se déroulait la soirée. Il prit un verre qu'on lui tendait et le but cul sec, il ne savait même plus à combien de verre il en était. Il bouscula quelqu'un et se retrouva à tituber, à la recherche d'un endroit où s'asseoir. Il allait tomber quand deux bras le retinrent et il fut emmener sur un canapé.

« Oh ! Brit ! Ça va ? Articula-t-il.

- Mieux que toi j'ai l'impression ! Rit-elle, totalement sobre.

- Tu tu tu bois pas ?

- Non, Santana m'a fait promettre de ne pas boire quand elle n'est pas là ! Et une promesse c'est une promesse ! Si on la casse, on risque d'avoir des problèmes !

- Alors là, je suis tout à fait, mais tout à fait, d'accord avec toi ! » Il s'allongea, puis s'endormit presque aussitôt. Brittany sourit, elle l'entendait marmonner « Protéger Brit... Santana... Sushi... Tina... ». La blonde comprit que Santana avait demandé à Mike de la protéger, _si elle le voyait..._ Pensa-t-elle. Elle sortit son portable et envoya un texto à la latina :

[ Coucou ! Mon garde du corps est ivre mort ! La prochaine fois, choisit mieux ! ]

[ Ton garde du corps ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... ]

[ San ! Il vient de le dire en dormant, il a aussi parler de Sushi mais là, j'ai pas compris... ]

[ Bon... J'avoue ! Mais je m'inquiétais, tu es tellement gentille... Et pour le sushi, n'essaye pas de comprendre, c'est pas important... Tu sais, c'est normal que les asiatiques pensent à des sushis dans leurs rêves ! ]

[ Si tu le dis ! Lord T va bien ? ]

[ Oui ! Mais tu lui manques... Et à moi aussi ! ]

[ Vous aussi vous me manquez ! Bon, je vais essayer de ramener Mike dans sa chambre ! Bisous, je t'aime ! ]

[ Te quiero ! ]

(***)

Au même moment, Lucy reçut un appel, elle discuta quelques minutes avec son interlocuteur puis raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Rachel ! Rachel !

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Lucy ? Ça va ? S'inquiéta Rachel.

- Mon livre... Mon livre...

- Lucy ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je vais être publiée ! Je vais être publiée ! » Lucy pris Rachel dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer. La petite brune, cria de joie avant d'embrasser l'autre fille.

« Mais, c'est génial ! Je suis tellement fière de toi ! Il faut fêter ça !

- Hum hum, et tu as une idée de comment fêter ça ? » Lucy embrassa Rachel tendrement, avant d'approfondir le baiser. Ses mains commençaient à se balader le long du corps de la brunette quand cette dernière recula, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« Mais ? S'exclama Lucy.

- Pas tout de suite ! Avant, je veux vraiment fêter ça ! » Elle sortit donc son portable et appela ses amis, comme les garçons étaient en soirée et ne répondaient pas, seules Sugar, Mercedes, Harmony et Tina purent venir. Les filles arrivèrent rapidement, chacune s'ennuyant dans son coin en l'absence de leurs copains.

« Félicitation Lucy ! S'exclama Mercedes, en rentrant dans l'appartement, elle enlaça la jeune fille.

- Ouais ! Bravo ! Tu en as pour nous ? Demanda Tina.

- Non, mais l'éditeur va m'en envoyer une dizaine en avant première, je vous les passerai si vous voulez !

- Oh que oui on les veut ! Lança Sugar. Bon allez, fêtons ça dignement, champagne ! » Et c'est ainsi, que les filles finirent légèrement éméchées, elles aussi.

Dès que les invitées furent parties, Lucy s'approcha doucement de Rachel, la prit par la taille et lui murmura :

« Et maintenant, c'est bon ? » Pour toute réponse, Rachel se retourna, mit ses bras autour du cou de Lucy et l'embrassa passionnément.

(***)

« Bon les gars, on va peut-être y aller ! Le patron nous regarde de travers depuis au moins dix minutes ! Déclara Kurt.

- Mais pourquoi il nous regarderait méchamment on est gentil ! Lança Artie, un verre à la main.

- Peut-être parce que ça fait vingt minutes que vous chantez des chansons paillardes ! Soupira Kurt.

- Mais c'est trop bien nos chansons ! Lança Puck. Il était une fille qu'on appelait Suzon !

- Et qui aimait à rire avec les garçons ! Reprit Finn.

- AAAAh la sal...

- Non ! Stop ! Cria Kurt. On arrête les chansons vulgaires ! Je ne veux pas savoir la suite ! Allez, sortez ! Je paye !

- Pff, t'es pas drôle ! Geignit Sam.

- Merci p'ti gars ! Lança le patron en direction de Kurt.

- De rien ! Bye ! Répondit Kurt en poussant Blaine dehors.

- Frère Domino ! Recommença Puck, dans la rue.

- Quand tu rencontres une fillette ! Continua Artie.

- Que fais tu ? Aaaamen ! Poursuivit Finn, avec entrain.

- Je la monte dans ma chambrette ! Chanta Blaine.

- DOMINO-MINO ! Crièrent ils en chœur, au plus grand désespoir de Kurt.

- Domino-minette !  
>Je la monte dans ma chambrette !<br>Domino !

- Bon, les gars ! STOP ! Hurla Kurt, essayant de couvrir leurs voix.

- Mais euh ! Se plaignit Puck.

- Pas de mais qui tienne ! Bon, je vous appelle un taxi, vous n'êtes pas en état de conduire, vous reprendrez vos voitures plus tard...

- Un taxi ! Un taxi ! Artie semblait heureux de prendre un taxi.

- Pfiou ! » Soupira Kurt. Dès qu'ils furent dans le taxi, Kurt paya la course d'avance et prévint le chauffeur :

« Euh, ils sont bien éméchés, désolé !

- Pas grave, vous savez, à N-Y, on voit de tout quand on est chauffeur de taxi ! Répondit le chauffeur en souriant.

- Chauffeur ! Si t'es le champion, appuie, appuie ! Chauffeur, si t'es le champion, appuie sur le champignon ! Chantèrent-ils, joyeusement.

- Bonne chance ! Lança Kurt.

- Merci ! Répondit le chauffeur. Bon, les gars, chantez moins fort s'il vous plaît ! » Le taxi partit, et Kurt se retrouva avec Blaine sur le trottoir. Il prit le garçon par le bras et l'emmena vers sa voiture.

« Blaine, il va falloir que tu arrêtes de boire, j'aimerais rentrer bourrer moi aussi un jour !

- Oui, mon chou ! Promis, demain j'arrête de boire ! Enfin, juste demain ! Rit Blaine.

- Quel effort surhumain ! Railla Kurt.

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi ! Lança Blaine, prenant Kurt par la taille.

- Moi aussi ! Même quand t'es bourré ! » Ils rentrèrent chez eux, Kurt remarqua que le répondeur clignotait :

« Kurt, j'ai besoin de toi... »

**Voilà, j'espere que l'attente aura vallu le coup ! La suite dès qu'elle est écrite ! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Voilà la suite ! Avec des mystères !**

**heyaland : Je suis contente que Domino-Dominette t'ai plu ! ;)**

**Lattrappesouris : Hé hé j'ai compris ce que tu as voulu dire ( en même temps, sachant que je poste alors qu'il est 3h20 du mat', je comprends dons très bien le langage de la nuit ;) ) En tout cas merci !**

**nais : Ouf ! Je suis heureuse que tu ne me deteste pas car j'ai fait partir les filles ! :)**

**zonafan : Une Santana de meilleure humeur dans ce chapitre là ! ;)**

**Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 12**

« Kurt j'ai besoin de toi... »

Il n'y avait que cette phrase, rien de plus. Kurt aurait reconnu cette voix entre milles, cette voix nasillarde, désagréable : _Sebastian !_ Kurt resta bloqué devant le répondeur, réécoutant le message pour être sur, mais oui, Sebastian demandait de l'aide, et celle de Kurt en plus. Kurt était perdu, que lui voulait Sebastian, l'homme avec qui Blaine l'avait trompé, l'homme qu'il détestait. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par Blaine, qui l'enlaçait.

« Kurty, on va se coucher ?

- Oui, oui, j'arrive ! » Il aida Blaine à marcher jusqu'à leur chambre, puis le posa sur le lit. L'ex-Warbler, à peine allongé, s'endormit aussitôt. Kurt sourit devant la scène et les petits ronflements de son petit-ami. Il retourna dans le salon et réécouta le message, toujours le même, c'était ce « Kurt » qui le gênait. Mais que lui voulait Sebastian ? Il décida d'aller se coucher, il verrait ça demain matin. Il alla donc rejoindre Blaine dans le lit.

Il passa une mauvaise nuit.

(***)

Cette nuit là, dans une chambre, deux corps allongés côte à côte. Le silence régnait quand une voix se fit entendre.

« C'est mal ce qu'on fait...

- Oui, je sais... Mais n'en parlons pas...

- Si, je crois qu'on devrait arrêter ! Je n'en peux plus de me cacher... De me sentir coupable...

- Tu ne peux pas arrêter, tu aimes trop ça, tu m'aimes trop...

- C'est vrai, je t'aime... Mais je l'aime aussi... Alors il faut qu'on prenne nos distance le temps que je réfléchisse.

- Mais, et moi dans tout ça ?

- N'insiste pas ! Je t'en prie ! Je me sens tellement coupable... J'en ai besoin...

- 2 semaines... Je te laisse 2 semaines... J'espère que tu feras le bon choix !

- Je l'espère aussi ! » Une des deux personnes se leva, prit ses affaires par terre et alla dans la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, puis la porte de la chambre claqua. Un soupir se fit entendre « Fais le bon choix, je t'en supplie... »

(***)

Une semaine plus tard, Rachel mangeait tranquillement avec Kurt et Harmony. Il commençait à faire froid, mais ils décidèrent de manger dehors quand même.

« Kurt, ça va ? Demanda Rachel. Ça fait une semaine que tu es dans la lune !

- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il.

- Tu vois ! Tu as toujours la tête ailleurs ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Insista la brunette.

- Rien, ce n'est pas important... Dit-il sans conviction.

- Kurt ! Dis-nous ! On voit bien que tu es préoccupé, on peut peut-être t'aider ? Proposa Harmony.

- Bon ! Mais il ne faut rien dire à personne, et surtout pas à Blaine ! On est d'accord ?

- Oui ! Répondirent en chœur les deux jeunes filles.

- Sebastian m'a appelé, il y a une semaine...

- SEBASTIAN ? Cria Rachel.

- Oh ! Fit Harmony.

- Oui... Je sais, ça m'a surpris aussi, il a laissé un message sur mon répondeur : 'Kurt, j'ai besoin de toi' !

- Et tu l'as rappelé ? Demanda Harmony.

- Non, je n'ai pas osé ! Vous pensez que je dois le faire ?

- Personnellement, je pense que oui ! Dit Rachel.

- Moi aussi, imagine que c'est urgent, tiens appelles le de suite ! » Kurt haussa les sourcils, puis devant l'air des deux filles, se décida. Il sortit son portable puis se rappela qu'il n'avait pas le numéro de Sebastian dans son répertoire.

« Je n'ai pas son numéro... Commença-t-il.

- Je l'ai ! Coupa Harmony, puis devant la surprise des deux autres. Oui, n'oubliez pas que j'ai passé ma dernière année avec lui...

- Bon, passes... » Elle donna le numéro, il se dit qu'en faite un simple texto suffira amplement :

[ C'est Kurt ! Que veux-tu ? ] Kurt sursauta car la réponse fut presque immédiate.

[ Kurt ? J'ai besoin de toi ! On peut se voir ? ]

[ Tu ne peux pas m'expliquer par texto ? ]

[ Non... ]

[ Et pourquoi je t'aiderai ? ]

[ Parce que tu es Kurt Hummel... ] Kurt fronça les sourcils devant la réponse de Sebastian, il n'avait pas tort, Kurt avait le cœur sur la main.

[ Bon, Mardi 13h devant NYADA ! Je te jures, si c'est un coup bas... ]

[ Merci ! Et non, ce n'est pas un coup bas ! ]

« Voilà, j'ai rendez-vous avec lui, Mardi...

- Au pire, je resterais pas loin, si tu veux, au cas ou... Proposa Rachel.

- Non, c'est bon ! Je pense que ça va le faire. » Ils finirent de manger rapidement et retournèrent à leurs cours.

(***)

Au même moment, à Los Angeles, Quinn se leva et contrairement aux autres jours, trouva une Santana souriante, qui avait préparé le petit-déjeuner. Quinn s'approcha de la latina et fit mine de chercher quelque chose. Santana regarda la scène et demanda en haussant les sourcils.

« Euh tu fais quoi là ?

- Je cherche Santana Lopez...

- Ah ah, très drôle Quinn !

- C'est bizarre, vous lui ressemblez mais il y a quelque chose de différent... Peut-être votre coupe de cheveux...

- Pff ! Soupira Santana, souriante.

- Ou alors, c'est ça ! S'exclama Quinn, en pointant du doigt le sourire de la latina.

- Bon, Fabray ! Du café ?

- Oh, mais Santana ! C'est toi ? Continua Quinn, faisant une expression de surprise.

- C'est bon Quinn, arrête ton manège ! Pouffa Santana.

- Je ne te demande pas ce qui te rends de si bonne humeur... Dit Quinn, avec un sourire espiègle.

- Pff !

- Ah, ça tu l'as déjà dit ! » Santana pour toute réponse lui tira la langue, et posa deux tasses de café sur la table. Quinn s'assit en face de la latina et but son café en souriant, cela lui faisait plaisir de voir Santana heureuse comme ça. Quinn décida d'en profiter car dès demain soir, après que Brittany sera repartie pour sa tournée, elle allait retrouver une Santana maussade, et d'une humeur massacrante.

Quinn s'était arrangée pour ne pas travailler aujourd'hui, et passer la journée avec Santana. La latina n'avait pas encore trouver de vrai travail. Elle avait tourner quelques pubs et faisait souvent office de figurante, mais cela suffisait pour le moment à payer sa part de loyer. Elles discutaient ensemble sur ce qu'elles allaient faire avant que Mike et Brittany n'arrive quand la sonnette retentit. Quinn alla ouvrir la porte et poussa un cri de surprise.

« Blaine ! Puck ! Lucy ! Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?

- Surprise ! » S'exclama Lucy en serrant Quinn dans ses bras. Quinn rendit l'étreinte, prit Blaine dans ses bras et sauta sur Puck. Santana arriva dans l'entrée après avoir entendu Quinn qui criait de joie. Avant de savoir comment, elle se retrouva dans les bras de Lucy.

« Tu as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur l'irish ! Railla la latina, en serrant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

- Je sais, j'en profite ! Répondit Lucy, en se détachant de Santana.

- Et moi, j'en ai le droit à un ? Demanda Blaine en souriant.

- Si tu n'avais pas tout ce gel sur la tête, peut-être, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de rester coller à toi ! Lança Santana.

- Tu m'as manqué Santana ! S'exclama Blaine, prenant Santana dans ses bras.

- Et nouveau parfum ? Demanda la latina.

- Oui... » Rit Blaine. Dès que Blaine l'eut lâchée, Santana se retrouva soulevée du sol par Puck. Malgré ses vives protestations, la latina resta en l'air pendant quelques minutes. Après que Puck l'ai relâché, Santana demanda :

« Bon, mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?

- Puck voulait venir, mais il osait pas venir seul ! Lança Lucy.

- Même pas vrai, on voulait juste vous faire une surprise et aller voir Brittany et Mike ! Les autres auraient bien voulu venir mais ils ne pouvaient pas ! Dit Puck.

- En tout cas, je suis heureuse que vous soyez là ! Fit Quinn, prenant la main de Puck. Pour fêter ça, je vous invite au restaurant ! » Le petit groupe acclama la déclaration et ils sortirent, discutant joyeusement.

(***)

« On arrive quand ?

- Brit, c'est au moins la trentième fois que tu me le demandes ! Soupira Mike.

- Peut-être, mais on arrive quand ?

- Dans une heure !

- Une heure ? Mais c'est long ! Se plaignit la blonde.

- Ah, je préférais quand tu dormais... » Brittany donna une petite tape dans l'épaule de Mike, ce dernier la chatouilla pour se défendre.  
>Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Brittany expliquait à Mike ce qu'était une licorne et pourquoi elle en était une. Le bus s'arrêta sur le côté de la route.<p>

« Tiens, c'est étrange... Fit Mike.

- Pourquoi on s'arrête ? Demanda Brittany.

- Je ne sais pas, attends, je vais voir. » Il alla à l'avant du bus où le chauffeur était en grande discussion avec les profs qui accompagnaient. Mike parla avec eux pendant un petit moment qui sembla une éternité pour Brittany, puis revint enfin.

« Alors ?

- Un problème technique, le chauffeur va aller voir le moteur. Expliqua Mike.

- Mais ça va nous retarder !

- Oui, mais on ne peut rien y faire... » Brittany se leva et sortit du bus, à la grande surprise de Mike, qui descendit à son tour, pour voir ce que son amie allait faire. Brittany s'approcha du chauffeur qui avait la tête dans le capot et lui demanda quel était le problème.

« Je ne sais pas... Répondit le chauffeur. C'est bizarre, il y a un drôle de bruit..

- Je peux regarder ? Demanda la blonde.

- Si vous voulez mademoiselle » Le chauffeur laissa sa place à Brittany. Mike la regardait, étonné. Il alla se mettre à côté d'elle pour mieux voir ce qu'elle faisait. Il ouvrit de grand yeux quand il la vit trifouiller le moteur, il se demandait s'il fallait l'arrêter ou la laisser faire. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un choix que Brittany releva la tête du capot et le regarda avec un grand sourire. Elle fit signe au chauffeur de s'approcher.

« Voilà, c'est réparé, c'était juste le carburateur... Expliqua-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah... Le carburateur... Répéta le chauffeur, surpris.

- Oui, bon on repart ? » S'exclama-t-elle, en remontant dans le bus. Mike monta à sa suite, échangeant auparavant un regard avec le chauffeur. Ils étaient tous les deux étonnés par l'intervention de Brittany et le furent un peu plus quand le chauffeur redémarra son bus et vit qu'il n'y avait plus de problème. Mike partit se rasseoir aux côtés de Brittany et ne put s'empêcher de la questionner :

« Je ne te savais pas bricoleuse Brit ! Commença Mike.

- Je ne suis pas bricoleuse, je suis danseuse Mike !

- Je sais Brit... Mais, je voulais dire, où as tu appris à réparer des bus ?

- C'est Santana qui m'a appris ! Comme on a une vieille voiture, elle a souvent des problèmes alors Santana a demandé au père de Kurt de lui apprendre à réparer elle-même sa voiture et elle me l'a appris ensuite.

- Ah ! Okay ! Mais pourquoi elle te l'a appris ?

- Parce que je lui ai demandé !

- Logique... » Mike regarda Brittany, cette fille était vraiment surprenante, magique !

(***)

Mercedes accompagnait Sam à la piscine pour son rendez-vous avec le coach. C'était une femme d'une trentaine d'année, noire, les cheveux court et blonds, une médaille accrochée autour de son cou.

« Bonjour, je suis le Coach Roz Washington ! Dit-elle solennellement en tendant sa main.

- Sam Evans ! Répondit-il en serrant la main tendue.

- Mlle Jones ! Salua la coach, reconnaissant Mercedes.

- Coach ! Répondit Mercedes.

- Alors c'est vous qui voulait faire de la natation ? Demanda-t-elle en direction de Sam.

- Oui ! Fit le jeune homme, intimidé par la femme en face de lui.

- Et bien, on va voir si vous avez le niveau ! A l'eau ! » Ordonna-t-elle. Sam se changea rapidement et fit quelques longueurs. La coach l'observa attentivement, le visage impassible. Mercedes pensa qu'elle ressemblait un peu au coach Sue Sylvester, elle faisait autant peur...

Dès que Sam eut fini, Coach Roz s'avança dans sa direction, le visage fermé. Elle s'arrête à quelques centimètres de lui, et après de longues secondes tendit sa main vers lui, en lançant avec un petit sourire :

« Bienvenue dans l'équipe Evans ! Entraînement demain à 9h, ne soyez pas en retard !

- Merci Coach ! » S'exclama-t-il. Mercedes soupira de soulagement, et attendit que Sam se change, à la sortie de la piscine, elle le félicita.

(***)

« Mais ils sont où ? S'impatienta Santana.

- Ils vont arriver, ne t'inquiètes pas ! » Tenta Quinn. Ils étaient en train d'attendre le bus des danseurs, Santana regardait sa montre toutes les trois secondes, ce qui faisait sourire ses amis.

« Ils ont dix minutes de retard ! Grogna la latina.

- Peut-être qu'ils ont eu un problème... Dit Puck, Un accid... » Il décida de se taire face au regard que lui faisait Santana. Il alla se poster derrière Quinn, se protégeant. Lucy essaya de se retenir de rire, mais quand elle vit Blaine faire de même, elle ne put empêcher son fou rire. L'ex-Warbler pouffa aussi, malgré le fait que Santana les tuait du regard. Quinn les rejoignit dans leur fou rire, ce qui ne fit qu'exaspérer la latina qui soupira exagérément.

« Qulbdegmn ! Marmonna Santana.

- Quoi ? Fit Quinn.

- Quelle bande de gamin ! Articula la latina.

- Oh ! Regardez ! Voilà le bus ! » S'exclama Lucy. Aussitôt, Santana tourna la tête, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Les autres se lancèrent des sourires complices devant l'attitude de leur amie. Ils attendirent que Brittany et Mike descendent du bus, et comme à son habitude, Brittany descendit la dernière accompagnait par un Mike souriant. Dès qu'elle aperçut le petit groupe, Brittany s'élança dans leur direction et sauta sur Santana qui tomba sous le choc. Brittany, aucunement gênée d'être par terre, embrassa la latina tendrement. Cette dernière répondit au baiser, soupirant de contentement en retrouvant ses lèvres si douce à ses yeux.

« Vous comptez rester par terre ? Railla Quinn.

- Quinn, aurais tu l'obligeance d'aller te faire foutre ! » Lança Santana, elle se releva difficilement et aida sa blonde à en faire de même. Mike qui venait juste d'arriver au niveau du groupe salua ses amis. Brittany en fit de même, mais elle garda la main de Santana dans la sienne.

« Les enfants, rendez-vous à 19h à la salle ! » Cria un professeur à leur intention. Les deux danseurs acquiescèrent. Lucy regarda sa montre :

« Ce qui nous laisse 3h devant nous ! »

Ils se promenaient dans L.A, se rappelant leur dernière année de lycée et les nationales qui s'étaient déroulés ici-même. Blaine discutait avec Mike et Lucy, devant. Juste derrière suivait Quinn et Puck, se tenant par la taille. Et encore derrière, Santana et Brittany, main dans la main, Santana murmurait des choses dans l'oreille de la blonde qui souriait.

Les trois heures passèrent vite, et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle. Ils arrivèrent un peu en avance et un professeur autorisa tout le petit groupe à venir dans les coulisses.

« Viens San, je vais te montrer les costumes ! S'exclama Brittany, entraînant Santana par la main.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle va lui montrer les costumes... Demanda Puck, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

- Noah Puckerman, tu es incorrigible ! » Quinn le frappa sur l'épaule. Mike les présenta à la troupe, leur montra les costumes. Personne ne fit de remarque sur l'absence des deux anciennes cheerleaders à cet endroit.

« Le spectacle commence dans dix minutes ! » Blaine, Lucy, Quinn et Puck sortirent donc des coulissent, souhaitant un bonne chance à Mike. Les quatre amis s'installèrent à leur place, guettant l'arrivé de Santana.

Cette dernière était encore avec Brittany, bien qu'elles ai entendu l'appel, elles n'arrivaient pas à se séparer. Santana embrassa une dernière fois la blonde, puis alla retrouver ses amis, elle essaya d'ignorer les regards insistants de Puck, le sourire narquois de Quinn et Lucy, et l'étincelle dans les yeux de Blaine. Avant que l'un d'eux ne puissent faire une remarque, le spectacle commença et ils fixèrent leur attention sur la scène.

Ils applaudirent bruyamment après le duo de Mike et Brittany. Les deux danseurs leurs firent un petit signe de la main avant de retourner en coulisse.  
>Après le spectacle, ils attendirent à la sortie pour féliciter les performances des deux danseurs. Mike et Brittany sortirent rapidement.<p>

« Vous avez été géniaux ! S'exclama Blaine.

- Ouais, les meilleurs ! Confirma Puck.

- Merci ! » Fit Brittany. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée tous ensemble, puis Mike et Brittany durent retourner à l'hôtel, ils partaient tôt demain matin. Lucy, Puck et Blaine rentrèrent avec Quinn, ils se débrouilleraient pour tous dormir à l'appartement. Santana quand à elle, alla avec Brittany, ne pouvant se résoudre à passer la nuit loin de sa blonde alors qu'elles étaient dans la même ville. Surtout qu'après, elles devraient se séparer pour encore deux longues semaines.

**Et voilà ! Alors, j'aimerais avoir vos avis, que veux Sebastian ? Qui est donc le couple mystère ? Je suis impatiente d'avoir vos théories !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alors voilà le chapitre suivant ! Petite précision, je suis en vacance donc j'ai plus de temps pour écrire, donc je posterai dès que mes chapitres seront finis alors pendant 2 semaines, je posterai un peu n'importe quand !**

**Lattrappesouris : Hé hé je poste à pas d'heure et tu lis à pas d'heure ^^ On fait la paire ! En tout cas, les réponses aux questions, ci dessous ^^**

**zonafan : Merci merci ! Je vois review après review que tu adores Puck ^^ Pour le couple mystère, réponse en fin de chapitre !**

**nais : Désolé, je te prie de m'excuser ^^ En tout cas merci !**

**Behh : Alors mlle je suis privilégié ( je rigole ! ^^ ) Alors Finn et Rachel pour toi aussi pour le couple mystère ? Réponse dans le chap !**

**Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

**Chapitre 13**

Le réveil sonna, Blaine tapa dessus pour l'éteindre. Il se tourna dans le lit et fut surpris de voir qu'il était vide. Il se massa la tête, se demandant quel jour on était. Il regarda son portable, _Mardi... _Il se leva difficilement, puis alla au salon, il trouva enfin Kurt dans la cuisine. Le jeune homme préparait à manger mais avait un air absent. Blaine l'observa pendant quelques instants, puis s'approcha, le prit doucement par la taille et déposa un baiser au creux de son épaule.  
>Kurt sursauta, failli faire tomber les pancakes qu'il était en train de préparer.<p>

« Mon dieu Blaine !

- Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! S'excusa Blaine.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave, tu as bien dormi ? Demanda Kurt, déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre garçon.

- Comme un bébé ! Et toi ça va ? Tu as l'air soucieux.

- Oui, ça va, j'ai juste un examen aujourd'hui, rien de bien grave ! Mentit Kurt.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, tu es le meilleur ! » Blaine ponctua ses paroles par baiser sur la joue de Kurt. Ce dernier sourit mais se sentit mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas mentir à Blaine, encore moins à propos de Sebastian, _mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? _Il secoua la tête, comme si cela pouvait faire sortir le jeune homme au sourire narquois de ses pensées. Il se composa un sourire de façade puis servit le petit-déjeuner. Ils mangèrent en discutant joyeusement.

(***)

« Artiiiiiiie !

- Quoi Su' ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta le jeune homme, roulant jusqu'à la pièce d'où provenait le cri.

- Je-je-je... Bégaya Sugar, une expression de peur sur le visage.

- Quoi ? Demanda Artie, de plus en plus inquiet.

- Je-tu-nous...

- Su', calme toi ! Il l'entraîna dans ses bras et la berça doucement. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Nous allons être parents...

- Tu es ? Tu es ? Enceinte ? » Elle acquiesça gravement, se releva, alla chercher le test de grossesse et le montra à Artie. Le garçon regarda le test, ce test qui venait de changer sa vie.

Sugar le regardait, anxieuse. Elle avait peur de sa réaction, et si il la quittait ? Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter, elle était vraiment amoureuse de ce garçon, ce garçon qui l'avait accepté malgré sa maladie, qui l'aidait jour après jour, à se contrôler.

Artie releva sa tête et vit que Sugar guettait sa réaction. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher et lui prit la main.

« Su', je suis heureux d'avoir cet enfant avec toi. Bien que c'est surprenant, bien qu'on soit jeune, on l'élèvera, et il sera heureux ! Car il aura toi pour mère !

- Tu ne me quittes pas alors ? Demanda-t-elle, émue par ses paroles.

- Bien sure que non ! J'avais prévu qu'on aurait des enfants, bon peut-être pas aussi tôt mais je voulais que tu sois la mère de mes enfants. » Sugar s'assit sur les genoux d'Artie et mit sa tête au creux de son cou. Le jeune garçon, enleva une larme de la joue de la jeune fille et lui embrassa le sommet du crane.

(***)

« Rach ? Rach ? Appela Lucy de son lit, la voix pâteuse.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Rachel, revenant dans la chambre.

- Caliin !

- Sérieusement ? Pouffa Rachel.

- Allez, s'il te plaît ! » Rachel abdiqua et alla s'asseoir au bord du lit, Lucy se jeta sur elle et la tint contre elle. Elle soupira de contentement en sentant le corps de la brunette contre elle. Rachel esquissa un sourire. Elles sursautèrent quand le téléphone sonna dans le salon.

« Lucy, faut que j'y aille...

- Tu diras à la personne que je la déteste ! Grogna Lucy, lâchant Rachel.

- Je ferais passer le message... » Rachel alla répondre.

« Allô ?

- Rachel ? C'est Santana !

- San ! Ça va ? S'exclama Rachel, surprise.

- Oui !

- Que me vaut cet appel ? Demanda Rachel.

- Euh, tu sais ta grande maison dans laquelle on est allée il y a deux ans ? On pourrait pas refaire le nouvel an là-bas ? Noël en famille, nouvel an entre nous...

- Et mais pourquoi pas ? Santana tu es un génie !

- Je sais, et c'est pour ça que tu m'admire ! » Rachel discutait encore avec Santana quand Lucy arriva dans le salon. Rachel la regarda et lui proposa le téléphone :

« Pour que tu fasses passer ton message toi-même... Sourit Rachel.

- Allô ! Santana ? C'est Lucy ! Je te déteste !

- En quel honneur ? Demanda la latina surprise.

- Je t'expliquerai un jour... Railla Lucy en repassant le téléphone à Rachel.

- C'est re moi ! Dit Rachel

- Complètement fêlée ta copine Berry ! Bon je dois y aller ! Tu préviens les autres pour le nouvel an ! Quinn te passes le bonjour !

- Okay, tu lui diras bonjour de ma part aussi ! Bisous San, prend soin de toi.

- Toi aussi... » Rachel reposa le téléphone et regarda l'heure, elle était en retard. Elle prit son sac en vitesse, embrassa rapidement Lucy et partit.

(***)

[ Tu es en place ? ]

[ Oui, je le vois ! ]

[ Okay, si tu vois quoique soit de bizarre, n'hésite pas à intervenir. ] Finn rangea son portable dans sa poche et reporta son attention sur la scène devant lui. Quand Rachel l'avait appelé pour une mission spéciale, deux jours auparavant, il était sceptique. Mais quand elle lui avait explique de qui il s'agissait, il avait accepté. Il fit un petit signe à Harmony, cachée dans un bar en face, pour lui dire que c'était bon. Cette dernière lui rendit son signe, il regarda à sa droite, Puck hocha la tête.

Sebastian était là depuis déjà dix minutes, il semblait anxieux. Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder autour de lui. Finn se baissa brutalement quand il vit Sebastian regardait dans sa direction. Il soupira de soulagement quand le garçon observa autre chose. Puis Kurt arriva, il envoya un texto à Rachel, Puck et Harmony. Il reçu les trois réponses instantanément.

Kurt avançait, inquiet, il repéra Sebastian. Le jeune homme semblait stressé, cela contrastait avec l'habituel sentiment de confiance en lui qui l'accompagnait habituellement. Dès que Sebastian le vit, il s'avança vers lui.

« Merci d'être venu Kurt !

- Tu veux quoi Sebastian ? Coupa Kurt.

- David Karofsky ! Ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Dave ?

- Oui... Le gars qui avait failli me frapper pour te protéger la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, il y a deux ans.

- Et alors ? Kurt commençait à s'inquiétait, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Dave.

- Je veux changer ! Pour être avec lui !

- Quoi ? »

(***)

« Tu vas où ? Demanda Sam.

- Au centre commercial avec Tina ! Répondit Mercedes.

- Mais, on devait manger ensemble ce midi ?

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié ! Tu veux venir avec nous ?

- Non, c'est bon... Je vais aller à la piscine...

- Fais pas la tête Sam, on mangera ensemble demain midi, promis.. » Elle l'embrassa rapidement et sortit. Sam se retrouva seul au milieu du salon, il prit sa guitare, joua quelques notes puis courut jusqu'à un tiroir. Il sortit une feuille, un stylo et écrivit, l'inspiration qu'il cherchait depuis longtemps venait d'arriver. Il écrivit, des lignes et encore des lignes.

Quand il eut fini, il regarda ce qu'il avait fait. Il la joua et la chanta, elle était parfaite, il avait enfin réussit à écrire sa chanson. Il appela Mercedes sur le champ pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

« Allô, Mercy ? J'ai réussi !

- Tu as réussi quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ma chanson, je l'ai écrite !

- Ah c'est bien ! Bon je dois y aller désolé. » Elle raccrocha. Sam resta immobile, déçu. Mercedes semblait distante en ce moment. Il décida d'aller à la piscine cette fois ci, histoire d'évacuer sa tension. Il prit sa chanson, la chiffonna et la mit à la poubelle rageusement.

(***)

Finn, Rachel, Puck et Harmony, voyant que la conversation entre Sebastian et Kurt ne tournait pas en baston, décidèrent de les laisser.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent, mais ça à l'air passionnant ! Constata Puck, en s'asseyant à coté d'Harmony au bar.

- Ouais ! Qui aurait cru qu'ils pourraient un jour parler calmement ? Lança Finn.

- Bon moi ça me rassure ! Soupira Rachel. Je vais y aller ! Merci à tous pour votre participation et votre coopération ! Je pense que nous devrions trouver un nom cool pour notre nouveau groupe d'intervention ! Genre la team SLK.

- SLK ? Société des lamas kangourous ? Ricana Puck.

- Pff ! Mais non ! La team des Super Lion Koala ! Dit-elle.

- Sérieux ? Demanda Finn, avec de grand yeux.

- Mais tu vois pas qu'elle se fout de nous ! Rigola Harmony.

- Bon, ça veut dire quoi SLK ? Demanda Puck.

- La team de serrurier légitime Kansas ! Tenta Harmony.

- N'importe quoi ! Rachel ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la bêtise de ses amis. On sera la team Super Low Key ! ( Super discrète ) Car personne à part nous ne le saura !

- Vas pour ça ! » Puck tendit la main au milieu, Rachel posa la sienne dessus suivit d'Harmony puis de Finn. Ils se regardèrent et sourirent, ils se sentaient comme des justiciers.

« On est ridicule ? Lança Harmony.

- Sûrement, mais on s'en fout ! De toute façon, personne ne le saura... Sourit Puck.

- Bon, la team SLK, je dois m'en aller ! Fit Rachel. Je vous laisse, à la prochaine, si j'ai une mission, au moins, je saurais à qui m'adresser... » Elle salua donc ses amis et partit. Ils firent de même quelques minutes plus tard.

(***)

Quinn était revenue à l'appartement pour manger avec Santana.

« Santana ! J'ai un casting pour toi ! S'exclama Quinn entrant dans l'appart.

- Hum et c'est quoi ? Demanda la latina.

- Attends, j'ai pris l'annonce ! Je te la lis : Cherchons une jeune femme typée, d'une vingtaine d'année, athlétique, ayant des notions de danse. C'est tout toi !

- Pas faux ! C'est quand ?

- Cet aprèm ! Je t'emmène si tu veux !

- Je veux bien merci ! Et ce n'est pas marqué pour quel rôle exactement ?

- Hum ! Quinn parcourra la feuille. Non, ce sera sûrement expliqué là-bas ! » Elles mangèrent, discutant du futur nouvel an chez Rachel. Se rappelant celui qu'elles avaient déjà fait.

« Tu te souviens qu'à ce moment là, Rachel voulait sortir avec toi ! Se rappela Santana.

- Ouais... Et tu m'avais carrément engueulé car j'avais embrassé Puck !

- Hum ! Ouais ! En espérant qu'il n'y ai pas de drames cette année !

- Oh, je parie qu'on va avoir un petit quelque chose ! Tu sais bien que nous ne passons jamais une soirée tous ensemble sans qu'il n'arrive rien...

- Pas faux ! Bon je vais me préparer pour mon casting ! » Elle alla dans la salle de bain, laissant Quinn dans le salon.

Elles étaient arrivées devant le studio où le casting se déroulait. Une trentaine de personne étaient là, des jeunes femmes répondant elles aussi aux critères de l'annonce.

« C'est là !Allez vas-y et déchire tout ! Dit Quinn, pour encourager Santana.

- Ouais ! Je suis la meilleure ! Ils vont me prendre ! Ils vont me prendre ! » Répéta-t-elle en sortant de la voiture.

- Santana ! Arrête de mater ! Taquina Quinn en voyant la latina loucher sur une fille.

- Je ne mate pas ! J'observe mes concurrentes ! Se justifia Santana. De toute façon, aucune n'arrive à la cheville de Brittany !

- Et aucune n'arrive à la tienne... Railla Quinn.

- Fabray, je suis désolé, mais je suis quelqu'un de fidèle ! Bien que l'idée de toi et moi dans une chambre ne me dérangerait pas du tout ! Répondit Santana.

- Oh ! » Quinn regarda la latina s'éloigner vers le studio, elle sourit puis rit franchement quand elle vit Santana faire son regard de tueuse à toutes les filles qu'elles croisaient. Certaines reculaient devant l'air de folle furieuse de son amie.

Santana entra dans le studio, elle s'assit attendant patiemment son tour. Elle jaugea ses 'adversaires' du regard. La plupart ne ferait pas le poids mais deux ou trois semblaient déterminées et pourraient avoir leur chance. Son tour arriva enfin, elle envoya un rapide texto à Quinn qui l'attendait toujours.

« Bonjour mademoiselle ! Lança un homme d'une trentaine d'année.

- Bonjour. Répondit poliment Santana.

- Nous avons besoin d'une actrice qui joue une guerrière ! Mais qui en même temps puisse montrer une certaine sensibilité ! Expliqua l'homme, visiblement excité par le film.

- C'est tout à fait moi ! Dit simplement Santana, ce qu'elle pensait vrai.

- J'admire votre confiance en vous ! J'ai une question, savez vous danser et chanter ?

- J'ai gagné les nationales des chorales en 2012 ! Répondit-elle, souriante.

- Impressionnant ! Je vous garde pour le prochain tour, j'aime votre confiance en vous ! Préparez une chanson et un numéro de danse !

- Merci ! Vous ne serez pas déçu ! » Elle sortit, lançant un sourire victorieux aux autres filles qui attendaient encore.

Quinn était venue voir la prestation de son amie. Santana avait repris Valérie, cette chanson lui allait si bien. L'homme semblait impressionner par la voix qui sortait de ce petit bout de femme. Il alla même jusqu'à applaudir à la fin de la chanson.

« Excellent ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est vous ! Je vous prends ! Vous êtes parfaite pour ce rôle ! » Santana sourit, remercia l'homme et sortit, l'air triomphant. Quinn l'attendait dehors.

« Merci Quinn ! » Santana serra la blonde dans ses bras, cette dernière surprise mais heureuse rendit l'étreinte.

« De rien, tu as été génial ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Mr Shue ne t'avais pas donné plus de solo ! Sourit Quinn.

- On lui demandera ! » Elles repartirent bras dessus, bras dessous.

(***)

Finn était rentré chez lui avant de repartir à l'entraînement, il fut plus que surpris de voir Jesse St James devant sa porte. Il n'avait pas vu le jeune homme depuis sa soirée chez lui où cela avait tourné au drame.

« Jesse ?

- Oh Finn... S'exclama Jesse, visiblement déçu.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, et pourquoi tu as des fleurs... ? Demanda Finn.

- Euh... » Jesse était mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne voulait pas blesser Finn, c'était un brave gars au fond.

« Finn, faut que je te dise... Commença-t-il, l'air triste.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis amoureux d'Harmony ! » Finn ouvrit de grands yeux. Il eut l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses jambes. _Encore ?_ Il commençait à se dire qu'il était maudit. Quinn l'avait trompé, Rachel aussi, Santana était sorti avec comme ça. Avec Harmony il pensait avoir trouvé une certaine stabilité, et voilà que Jesse, lui disait qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

Puis quelque chose s'illumina dans l'esprit de Finn, Harmony était distante en ce moment, elle était souvent absente... Elle l'aimait aussi... Finn était désespéré, il regarda le jeune homme en face de lui et une rage folle monta en lui. Il se jeta dessus, ne se contrôlant plus. Jesse, surpris, se retrouva à terre. Il essaya de se défendre tant bien que mal, mais il ne faisait pas le poids face au quaterback.

Ils roulaient sur le sol, puis Jesse dans un réflexe, poussa Finn de toute ses forces avec ses pieds, Finn se retrouva propulsé en arrière et se prit la tête dans le mur. Il tomba, sans connaissance. Jesse se releva, se massa la tête, il ne sentait plus son nez. Il paniqua, et partit en courant, voyant que Finn ne revenait pas à lui.

Harmony revint à l'appartement une heure plus tard, elle poussa un cri quand elle vit Finn, inconscient, du sang autour de lui. Elle appela les secours et se positionna à ses cotés, puis elle regarda les fleurs par terre et comprit...

**J'espere que cette suite vous a plu ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensée ! La suite je ne sais pas quand ! :D Cela dépendra de mon imagination !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Voilà la suite ! J'espère que cette fiction vous plait toujours ! J'ai l'impression de trainer en longueur !**

**zonafan : Moi j'ai une idée d'histoire avec une guerrière qui danse et qui chante ! Peut-etre une prochaine fanfic ;) Autrement, plus de Puck dans ce chapitre ^^**

**nais : Oui tu es adorable et en plus tu m'as donné une idée, tu verras ;)**

**Lattrappesouris : Oui, moi à la base je n'aime pas trop Sebstian, mais comme c'est ma fic, je peux peut etre le rendre plus gentil ^^**

**Behh : Merci Beaucoup !**

**Bonne lecture ! ( La chanson est Laserlight de Jesse J & David Guetta ! )**

**Chapitre 14**

** « **En voiture ! » Cria Puck, impatient. Voyant que personne n'avait fait attention à son annonce, il monta dans sa voiture et croisa ses bras, l'air boudeur.

« Fais pas la tête Puck, je t'ai entendu moi ! » Finn ouvrit la portière et s'assit à coté de Puck. Il lança un sourire au jeune homme à la crête, Puck sourit en retour, baissa sa vitre et essaya de capter l'attention de Sam, non loin de là. Malgré ses efforts, il n'y arriva pas, et se remit à bouder.

« Bon, faudrait peut-être qu'on y aille. » Lança Rachel, et tous s'exécutèrent montant dans les voitures. Finn essaya tant bien que mal de retenir son fou rire, tandis que Puck ouvrait de grand yeux en marmonnant des « C'est pas possible ! ». Mike qui monta dans la voiture, regarda les deux garçons avec suspicion, l'un semblait énervé, et l'autre manquait de s'étouffer tellement il rigolait.

« Allez Puck ! C'est parti ! S'exclama Sam, montant dans la voiture à son tour.

- Ouais ! Lima, prend garde, les ND reviennent ! Fit Lucy. Les garçons la regardèrent monter dans la voiture.

- Euh, tu fais quoi là ? Demanda Puck.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de faire un voyage dans une voiture qu'avec des mecs ! S'il vous plaît ! Supplia-t-elle.

- T'es trop bizarre toi ! Fit remarquer Finn.

- Pas autant que toi tête de flan ! » Répliqua-t-elle. Puck explosa de rire, ainsi que Mike, pendant que Sam lui tapa dans la main pour la féliciter. Finn croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et fit une moue boudeuse.

Il regarda par la vitre et vit Harmony, il oublia alors qu'il devait bouder et repensa à ces derniers jours. Il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital, rien de grave, juste son arcade sourcilière qui s'était cassée. Harmony était avec lui, elle semblait inquiète, dès qu'il fut en état de penser correctement, ils discutèrent, d'eux, de Jesse. Puis Finn avait dit à la jeune fille, que ce serait préférable de faire une pause, le temps qu'elle mette au clair ses sentiments. Elle avait accepté, avait-elle le choix ? Donc maintenant, ils se retrouvaient à devoir passer une semaine ensemble, sans être ensemble.

Finn fut coupé dans ses pensées par Lucy qui lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Courage... Ma tête de flan préférée ! » Il esquissa un sourire, tandis que Puck démarrait en criant « Lima ! Nous voilà ! »

(***)

Le voyage se déroula dans la bonne humeur, dans toutes les voitures. Rachel était avec Brittany, Quinn et Santana, les deux dernières étant revenue à N-Y quelques jours plus tôt. Les quatre filles discutaient joyeusement et chantèrent.

Kurt, quand à lui, se trouvait en voiture avec Mercedes, Harmony, Blaine et Tina. Ils parlèrent de mode, de chansons, du look des autres membres des ND, leur donnant des notes. Au classement, Quinn et Lucy arrivaient premières ex-aequo et c'est Finn et Artie qui se partageaient la dernière place.

Dans la voiture des garçons, où se trouvaient Lucy, la musique était à fond, et ils chantaient, enfin criaient leur joie de vivre.

Enfin, dans la dernière voiture se trouvait Artie et Sugar, ils auraient pu se caser dans les autres véhicules mais toutes les affaires de Sugar ne seraient pas rentrés. Ils avaient donc décidé de prendre leur voiture.

(***)

Ils arrivèrent enfin à Lima en début de soirée. D'un accord commun, ils s'arrêtèrent devant leur lycée.

« Bon, rendez vous ici, demain à 8h30 ! Et que personne ne soit en retard ! S'exclama Rachel.

- Oui chef ! Oui ! » Répondit Puck, faisant le salut militaire. Rachel pouffa, prit la main de Lucy, puis elles se dirigèrent vers la maison de la brunette.  
>Ils en firent tous de même, Mike et Tina allèrent chez la jeune fille, car Mike était toujours en tension avec son père. Kurt, Blaine et Finn, chez Carole et Burt. Quinn, chez Puck, elle ne voulait pas aller dormir chez sa mère. Santana et Brittany, chez les parents de Brittany, pour le moment. Harmony alla chez Mercedes, avec Sam et, Sugar et Artie chez le jeune homme.<p>

Quand Rachel entra chez elle, elle sauta littéralement sur Hiram, qui était dans le salon. Leroy qui avait entendu des cris, sortit de la cuisine et se retrouva lui aussi engouffré dans un câlin par la petite tornade brune. Lucy regardait la scène, attendrit, elle pensa à ses parents, en Irlande, loin, trop loin.

« Lucy, je suis content de te voir ! Dit Leroy, enlaçant la jeune fille.

- Moi aussi ! Répondit-elle, en souriant.

- Bon, Chéri ! Le repas est prêt ? Demanda Hiram.

- Bien sure ! Par contre la table n'est pas mise, sachant que je t'avais demandé de le faire, il y a au moins dix bonnes minutes... Fit Leroy.

- Stop ! Interrompit Rachel, sentant une dispute venir. Lucy et moi allons mettre la table, ne vous inquiétez pas ! » Les deux hommes regardèrent leur fille partir dans la cuisine, accompagné par Lucy. Ils se regardèrent ensuite et rirent.

(***)

Mike et Tina étaient dans la chambre de la jeune fille, ils étaient allongés dans le lit, Tina dans les bras du jeune homme.

« Mike...?

- Oui ?

- Demain, après la journée au lycée, tu ne veux pas qu'on aille voir tes parents, pour essayer de leur parler... ?

- Non ! Je n'ai pas envie, ils vont me gâcher mes vacances ! Mon père a fait son choix ! Je n'irais pas m'aplatir devant eux, ils savent que je suis là, s'ils veulent me parler, ils n'ont qu'à venir !

- Comme tu veux ! Mais je sais que c'est déjà en train de gâcher tes vacances ! » Elle soupira puis se cala plus confortablement sur son petit-ami. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et lui embrassa le dessus de la tête.

(***)

Finn se retrouva seul, dans son lit. Il était allongé sur le dos, regardant son plafond. Il pensait à sa vie amoureuse, pour l'instant désastreuse. Il savait que pour Quinn, c'était de sa faute, il l'avait aimé mais pas assez, Quinn méritait plus d'amour. Pour Santana, il savait qu'il n'était rien, pourtant c'était sa première fois. Pour Rachel, il ne savait pas vraiment, il se demandait si Rachel l'avait aimé un jour, car il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureuse et épanouie qu'avec Lucy.

Enfin avec Harmony, il ne comprenait pas, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire de mal. Il avait essayé de ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs. Il était présent pour elle, sans pour autant devenir trop collant. Il essayait d'être romantique, n'avait jamais oublié une date importante, il la soutenait dans ses projets. Alors oui, il était un peu bête de temps en temps, il mettait un certain à comprendre certaines choses, mais de là à le tromper pour ça.  
><em><br>Peut-être que pour une fois, ce n'est pas de ma faute._

(***)

« Brit ! San ! Grouillez vous ! » Quinn venait d'entrer dans la maison de Brittany, ses parents étaient partis travailler donc Quinn, était entrer malgré que personne n'avait répondu quand elle avait sonné.

« Je peux aller voir si elles sont dans leur chambre si tu veux... Proposa Puck, entrant à son tour.

- Puck... ! S'indigna Quinn. Dis-moi, dans 25 ans, tu seras toujours aussi pervers ?

- Je ne sais pas, ça fait partie de mon charme ! Répondit-il, en souriant. Mais, toi, dis-moi, tu comptes être encore avec moi dans 25 ans ?

- Hum, c'est une possibilité... Dit-elle, en s'approchant de lui, l'entourant par la taille.

- Une possibilité ? » Il se baissa et attrapa les lèvres de la blonde, dans un baiser doux et tendre.

« On vous prête la chambre la-haut, si vous voulez ? Lança Santana, en descendant les escaliers.

- Seulement si tu viens avec nous ! » Répondit Puck, lui faisant un clin d'œil. Quinn tapa l'épaule de Puck, tandis que Brittany fronçait les sourcils, pas complètement d'accord. Santana secoua la tête, exaspérée.

« Bon, aller, on y va, sinon on va être en retard et je n'ai pas envie de subir la leçon de morale de Rachel sur le fait d'être à l'heure » Fit Santana, prenant Brittany par la main et poussant Puck et Quinn dehors.

(***)

« Je vous jure que s'ils sont en retard... Grommela Rachel.

- Ils vont être à l'heure ! Calmes toi ! Dit Luc, tentant de la calmer.

- Ils ont intérêt ! Continua de grommeler Rachel.

- J'aimerais pas être à leur place s'ils arrivent ne serait-ce qu'une minute en retard ! Murmura Mercedes à Tina.

- Ouais ! Moi non plus ! Souffla Kurt.

- Ouf, les voilà ! » S'exclama Blaine. En effet, la voiture de Puck arrivait à toute allure, il freina devant ses amis en dérapant et alla se garer. Ils sortirent de la voiture, Santana et Quinn étaient pâle alors que Brittany semblait toute contente.

« Plus jamais... Souffla Santana en s'avançant.

- Quinn ? Santana ? Ça va ? Demanda Sam.

- Je crois qu'on a battu un record de vitesse... Lança Quinn.

- Aussi un autre record, je crois qu'on a failli mourir au moins une dizaine de fois ! S'exclama Santana.

- C'était trop biiiien ! Sautilla Brittany. On se serait cru dans Fast and Furious !

- Merci Brit ! Tape là ! Dit Puck. Bon on y va ! Je crois que c'est la première fois que je suis impatient d'aller au lycée ! »

(***)

Ils rentrèrent donc dans leur ancien lycée. Les élèves se retournaient sur leurs passages, certains les reconnaissants, les murmures commençaient à s'intensifier.

« Un problème ? » Demanda Santana en plein milieu du couloir. Les murmures s'arrêtèrent aussitôt, la foule se dispersa, la latina avait encore sa réputation ici.

« Qu'est ce que ça m'avait manqué ! Sourit-elle.

- Je suis impressionnée ! Alors là ! S'exclama une voix derrière eux.

- Coach ? Dirent Santana, Quinn et Brittany en même temps.

- Je vois que certaines habitudes sont toujours ancrées ! Dit-elle, en souriant.

- C'est étrange, vous avez l'air gentille ! Lança Sugar. Les autres la dévisagèrent, puis regardèrent Sue, s'attendant au pire.

- Et bien, on va dire que j'ai trouvé une autre occupation que d'envoyer des vannes tout le temps, même si cela reste très divertissant de se moquer des cheveux de Will !

- Ouah, elle ne l'a même pas regardé méchamment, dites moi que je rêve ! Ce n'est pas Sue Sylvester devant nous ! Murmura Finn, à l'oreille de Kurt.

- C'est étrange ! Bizarre même, mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire ! Murmura à son tour Kurt.

- Que dis-tu Porcelaine ? Dit Sue, avec un regard malicieux.

- C'était trop beau... Soupira-t-il. Je me demandais qu'elle est la raison de votre subite transformation.

- Et bien, mes presque amis du Glee-Club, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que Sue à eu un enfant !

- Quoi ? » S'exclamèrent-ils, d'une voix.

(***)

Quand Will vit arrivé ses anciens élèves dans la salle de chant, il remarqua leur tête choquée. Puis il vit Sue derrière eux et comprit. Elle avait dû leur annoncer qu'elle avait eu une fille, une petite Jean-Becky Sylvester. Qui, à presque maintenant 8 mois, s'annoncer aussi caractérielle que sa maman.

« Salut les enfants ! S'exclama-t-il, en les engouffrant dans un câlin collectif.

- Bonjour Mr Shue ! Je pense dire, de la part de tous, que nous sommes très content d'être là ! Dit Rachel.

- Moi aussi, je suis content que vous soyez là ! Mettez vous là, les élèves ne devraient plus tarder, ils sont un peu excités car c'est les vacances ce soir et en plus, ils vont vous rencontrer ! J'espère que vous avez préparé une chanson...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! On va les bluffer ! » Lança Mercedes, ils se regardèrent avec un sourire complice, ils savaient qu'ils allaient tout déchirer.

(***)

Après de rapides présentations entre les membres des ND et ceux du Glee-Club, qui n'avait pas encore trouvé de nom. Ils se retrouvaient tous à l'auditorium. Will, Sue et les jeunes se demandaient ce que les ND avaient bien pu préparer. Ces derniers étaient en coulisses, ils finissaient les dernières préparations.

« Vous vous rendez compte, ça fait un bail qu'on n'a pas chanté ensemble devant un public ! Fit remarquer Sam.

- Oui ! Je suis stressée ! Lança Artie.

- Je crois qu'on l'est tous ! Tous hochèrent la tête devant cette vérité énoncé par Harmony.

- Bon allez ! C'est parti ! » S'exclama Rachel, entrant sur scène. Commençant à chanter. Un silence religieux se fit dans l'auditorium/

In the blink of an eye  
><em>En un clin d'œil<em>

I was falling from the sky  
><em>Je suis tombé du ciel<em>

In the blur, you took my breath away  
><em>Dans le brouillard, tu m'as retiré ma respiration<em>

Tina arriva à son tour avec Mercedes. Elles souriaient, heureuses.

And my heart starts beating  
><em>Et mon cœur commence à battre<em>

And my lungs start breathing  
><em>Et mes poumons comment à respirer<em>

And the voice in my head starts screaming  
><em>Et la voix dans me tête commence à crier<em>

Puis Harmony et Lucy continuèrent.

I'm alive  
><em>Je suis vivante<em>

Tous arrivèrent chantant le refrain.

You're like a laserlight  
><em>Tu es comme la lumière d'un laser<em>

Burning down, burning down on me  
><em>Réduire en cendres, réduis moi en cendres<em>

You're like a laserlight  
><em>Tu es comme la lumière d'un laser<em>

Burning down, burning down on me  
><em>Réduire en cendres, réduis moi en cendres<em>

You make me feel good, you make me feel safe  
><em>Tu me fais me sentir bien, tu me fais me sentir sauve<em>

You make me feel like I can live another day  
><em>Tu me fais me sentir comme si je pouvais vivre un autre jour<em>

You make me feel good, you make me feel safe  
><em>Tu me fais me sentir bien, tu me fais me sentir sauve<em>

You know I wouldn't have it any other way  
><em>Tu sais je ne l'aurais pas eu d'une autre manière<em>

Santana et Brittany s'avancèrent, face à face. Les jeunes du Glee-Club applaudissaient en rythme.

You and me, face to face  
><em>Toi et moi, face à face<em>

And there's so much I could say  
><em>Et il y a trop de chose que je pourrais dire<em>

And these words, have forever seen the silence  
><em>Et ces mots, ont toujours vu le silence<em>

Blaine et Kurt enchaînèrent, pendant que le reste des ND dansaient, maintenant, tout à fait à l'aise.

Can you hear that box b-b-breaking  
><em>Peux-tu entendre la boite se casser<em>

And the world starts sha-sha-shaking  
><em>Et le monde commence à se secouer<em>

Sam, Artie et Mike prirent le couplet suivant.

They keep talking, talking, talking  
><em>Ils continuent de parler, parler, parler<em>

But we're walking, walking  
><em>Mais on marche, marche<em>

To the light tonight, tonight  
><em>Vers la lumière ce soir, ce soir<em>

Ils se rassemblèrent au milieu de la scène, sauf Brittany et Sugar qui allèrent chercher les spectateurs, pour qu'ils viennent avec eux sur scène.

You're like a laserlight  
><em>Tu es comme la lumière d'un laser<em>

Burning down, burning down on me  
><em>Réduire en cendres, réduis moi en cendres<em>

You're like a laserlight  
><em>Tu es comme la lumière d'un laser<em>

Burning down, burning down on me  
><em>Réduire en cendres, réduis moi en cendres<em>

You make me feel good, you make me feel safe  
><em>Tu me fais me sentir bien, tu me fais me sentir sauve <em>

You make me feel like I can live another day  
><em>Tu me fais me sentir comme si je pouvais vivre un autre jour<em>

You make me feel good, you make me feel safe  
><em>Tu me fais me sentir bien, tu me fais me sentir sauve<em>

You know I wouldn't have it any other way  
><em>Tu sais je ne l'aurais pas eu d'une autre manière<em>

Have it any other way  
><em>L'avoir d'une autre manière<em>

Finn se mit à chanter à son tour, accompagné par Puck.

There's no stop, stop, stop  
><em>Il n'y a pas d'arrêt, arrêt, arrêt<em>

Oh oh Oh

I won' stop stop, stop  
><em>Je ne m'arrêterais pas, arrêterais, arrêterais<em>

We won't stop, stop, stop x3  
><em>On ne s'arrêtera pas, arrêtera, arrêtera<em>

Enfin Quinn chanta la fin de la chanson. Entouré par ses amis.

In the blink of an eye  
><em>En un clin d'œil<em>  
>I was falling from the sky<br>_Je suis tombé du ciel  
><em>In the blur, you took my breath away  
><em>Dans le brouillard, tu m'as retiré ma respiration<em>

Les dernières notes de musique se finirent dans une acclamation générale.

« Et bien, je vois que vous n'avez rien perdu de votre talent ! Les félicita Will, il se tourna vers ses élèves. Voilà ce que je veux voir, du punch, de la cohésion mais surtout amusez vous, et ensemble ! » Tous hochèrent la tête, impressionnés par la performance des ND.

(***)

Les ND mangeaient tranquillement dans le self, quand un petit groupe d'élève osa s'approcher.

« Euh... Commença une fille, intimidée. Vous êtes bien Finn Hudson ?

- Oui ! Répondit le concerné, avec un air d'incompréhension.

- Le quaterback des Giants ? Demanda un garçon.

- Et oui ! S'exclama Puck, prenant son ami par l'épaule. C'est bien le fameux Finn Hudson ! Étoile montante de la NFL !

- Tu vois je te l'avais bien dit ! Dit le garçon à la jeune fille, qui regardait Finn avec admiration.

- Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer...

- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais ! Lança Finn.

- D'accord, est ce que tu veux bien venir au match de mon petit-frère pour lui donner des conseils ?

- Bien sure ? Quand ?

- Après les cours, au stade municipal !

- J'y serais ! » Elle lui lança son plus beau sourire, avant de partir en sautillant vers ses amies. Finn se retourna vers ses amis avec un air niais, Sam, Puck et Mike s'échangeaient des sourires complices, Santana regardait amoureusement Brittany qui regardait tout aussi amoureusement la latina. Rachel jetait des regards inquiet sur Harmony qui semblait énervé, Tina discutait avec Kurt et Blaine, les deux garçons jetaient de fréquent regards sur Harmony aussi. Mercedes observait un brocoli avec suspicion, et Artie, comme depuis plusieurs jours, vérifiait si le ventre de Sugar avait grossi ou pas, la jeune fille, quand à elle, avait fixé son attention sur une mouche qui volait au dessus d'elle.

Kurt souffla à l'oreille de Rachel :

« Je sens que ça va être mignon ! Jalousie, rupture et tout le tralala !

- Je pense ! Chuchota Rachel, elle se tourna vers Puck pour lui dire doucement : Nos amis de la team SLK ont besoin de nous !

- Compte sur moi ! » Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

**Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ! Ca me fait écrire plus vite !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Voilà la suite ! Je suis désolé, chapitre un peu plus court, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire quand même !**

**AnastasiaPotter : Je suis contente d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs ! Je crois que tu es une des seules qui ne veut pas que Finn soit lyncher ^^ En tout cas merci pour ta review !**

**Lattrappesouris : Ouais, on fait la paire ;) Moi aussi je vois Sue maman !**

**nais : Mouhaha moi aussi maintenant je vois des choses bizarres à la place de la tête de Finn ^^**

**emmacacahuete : Tes reviews m'ont manqué ! Merci !**

**zonafan : Maintenant, quand j'écris sur Puck, je pense à toi ;) Ne me deteste pas après ce chapitre ! Je t'en supplie !**

**Chapitre 15**

« Alors ma princesse juive ? On fait quoi ? Demanda Puck, en face de Rachel, assis dans un café.

- Déjà, faut qu'on se décide, on les remet ensemble ou pas ? Répondit Rachel.

- Finn à l'air d'être amoureux, mais bon, c'est Finn. Après faut voir du côté d'Harmony, si elle le veut lui ou l'autre St James !

- Tu as sûrement raison ! Bon tu t'occupes de Finn, et moi d'Harmony, on est d'accord ?

- Tope là ! Autrement, toi ça va ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vraiment parlé tout les deux.

- Oui, moi ça va ! Elle sourit. Et toi Noah ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je vais bien, j'aime mon métier, j'aime Quinn, et je suis heureux d'être là, avec vous tous !

- Noah, je ne te savais pas si sentimental !

- Oui, je sais, je suis Noah Puckerman, le pervers et le dragueur de service. Dit-il en soupirant.

- Oh, Puck... Dit-elle, en lui prenant la main. Je suis désolé si on t'as blessé ! Qu'est ce qu'on peut-être bête des fois...

- Non, ce n'est rien... J'en joue maintenant, mais bon, j'aimerais juste qu'on voit autre chose en moi qu'un pervers...

- Je pense que tout le monde voit bien plus en toi ! » Puck lança un sourire à la brunette, il se leva et invita Rachel à en faire de même. Il paya l'addition et alla dehors.

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu vois en moi ? Je suis impatient d'entendre une analyse de Rachel Berry sur moi ? Dit-il en s'asseyant sur un banc.

- Alors... Commença-t-elle, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Je te vois comme quelqu'un de sensible, généreux, sur qui on peut toujours compter. Tu as un sens de l'humour assez  
>particulier...<p>

- Je n'ai pas de défaut ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Attends ! Je n'avais pas fini ! Tu es chiant avec ton alcool ! Tu as tendance à te la jouer pervers pour ne pas qu'on te prenne pour quelqu'un qui à des sentiments, et souvent, tu es immature !

- Ah, ça, c'est ma plus grande qualité ! » Il se leva d'un bond, attrapa Rachel par la taille, et la souleva.

« Aller, on va voir que font les autres !

- Puck lâches moi !

- Bah non, c'est pas drôle sinon ! » Il l'emmena donc sur son épaule, malgré les regards étonnés des passants, à qui Rachel offrait son plus beau sourire.

(***)

Au même moment, Brittany et Santana se promenaient tranquillement, main dans la main, dans Lima.

« J'ai appelé mes parents, ils seront bien là ce soir, on pourra donc manger avec eux ! Dit la latina.

- Ouais ! Oh regardes ! C'est le parc ! On va faire de la balançoire ? Supplia Brittany.

- Si tu veux, mais ne me regardes pas comme ça ! Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te résister quand tu me fais ces yeux là ! S'exclama Santana.

- C'est pour ça que je te les fais ! » Elle planta un baiser sur la joue de la latina puis parti en courant vers les balançoires. Santana esquissa un sourire et se mit à courir aussi, essayant de rattraper la blonde. Mais cette dernière, plus grande, courrait plus vite et Santana arriva quelques secondes après.

« Pff, tu as triché, tu es parti en première ! Geignit Santana.

- N'importe quoi ! Tu sais bien que je cours plus vite que toi ! Tu es une mauvaise joueuse ! Rigola Brittany.

- Tu vas voir toi ! » Santana attrapa Brittany par la taille et essaya de la faire tomber, mais la blonde se défendait vigoureusement, en chatouillant la latina. Elles finirent par tomber toutes les deux dans l'herbe, roulant sur quelques mètres puis Brittany arriva à coincer la brune sous elle.

« Ah ah ! Encore perdu ! » Santana approcha doucement sa tête de celle de la blonde et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis profitant de la diversion, elle renversa la situation et se retrouva au-dessus de Brittany.

« Alors ? C'est qui qui a gagné ? Demanda Santana, l'air fière.

- C'est toi la tricheuse ! Répliqua Brittany, essayant tant bien que mal de se libérer.

- Han han ! J'ai gagné et c'est tout !

- Bon d'accord ! » Santana lâcha alors les mains de Brittany et elles restèrent allongées dans l'herbe, la blonde venant se caler dans les bras de l'autre fille.

« Tu crois qu'il va neiger cette année ? Demanda Brittany.

- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être !

- J'espère ! Comme ça, ça serait comme l'année où on est allé chez Rachel.

- Oui, ça serait bien ! » Dit Santana, serrant un peu plus la blonde dans ses bras. Brittany soupira de contentement, elle était heureuse, mais elle savait que Santana, elle, ne l'était pas complètement, elle l'avait entendu cette nuit parler dans son sommeil, la latina répétait des « abuela, abuela » à briser le plus dur des cœurs.

« San... ?

- Moui ?

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille voir ta grand-mère, tu sais, pour voir si elle n'a pas changé d'avis, pour arranger les choses... Je sais qu'elle te manque beauc...

- Non ! Coupa la latina, d'un ton sans équivoque.

- Mais San... Tenta à nouveau Brittany.

- Non ! Santana se releva brusquement. Je ne veux pas ! Tu ne pouvais pas parler d'autre chose hein ? On était bien et tout ! Et toi, tu parles d'un sujet que tu sais difficile !

- San... Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas... Balbutia Brittany.

- Tu ne voulais pas ? Et bien, tu as quand même réussi ! Bravo Brit ! » Santana s'en alla, sans un regard derrière elle, elle savait qu'elle était allée trop loin, elle ne voulait pas se retourner, de peur de voir le visage triste de sa blonde. Elle avait besoin d'être seule, elle envoya néanmoins un texto :

[ J'ai fais une connerie ! J'ai besoin d'être seule ! Peux-tu t'occuper de Brit ? Elle est au parc ! ]

[ Bien sure j'y vais tout de suite ! ]

Pas de « Ça va ? », de « Pourquoi ? », c'est pour ça que Santana avait envoyé ce texto à cette personne.

[ Merci Quinn ]

(***)

_Bon dieu Lopez ! _Pensa Quinn, voyant Brittany, assise contre un arbre en train de pleurer. Elle s'approcha de la blonde et posa sa main sur son épaule. Brittany releva la tête et Quinn eut un pincement au cœur en voyant la multitude de larmes de son amie.

« Chut ! Ça va aller... Murmura Quinn, s'asseyant à coté de Brittany et la prenant dans ses bras.

- Je...Stupide...San...Triste...Grand-mère. » Furent les seuls mots que Quinn comprit mais cela était suffisant. Elle caressa doucement les cheveux de l'autre blonde, attendant qu'elle se calme. Dès que Brittany fut calmée, Quinn se leva et tendit sa main à son amie.

« Viens ! Je t'emmène à la maison ! On va prendre un bon chocolat chaud, commence à cailler par ici ! » Brittany acquiesça et se leva difficilement.

Elles arrivèrent chez Puck, peu de temps après, le jeune homme était là, en compagnie de Rachel, Lucy, Sam et Finn. _Mince, je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait tant de monde !_Pensa Quinn. Elle entra donc dans la cuisine, lançant des regards menaçant aux personnes présentes. Ils ne firent aucunes remarques, Quinn prépara donc un chocolat et emmena Brittany dans le salon.

« Quinn ? La blonde se retourna, c'était Rachel. Où est Santana ?

- Je ne sais pas... Murmura Quinn en s'approchant de Rachel, pour ne pas que Brittany entende. Elle m'a juste envoyé un texto » Quinn montra le texto à Rachel, celle-ci fit une moue inquiète.

« Je vais aller la voir ! Décida la brunette.

- Elle a demandé à être seule... Dit Quinn.

- Et alors ? » N'attendant pas de réponse, Rachel repartit dans la cuisine, puis sortit de la maison. Quinn esquissa un sourire, se demandant si elle devait prévenir Santana qu'elle avait une Rachel Berry aux trousses.

« Bon, bah, euh... Commença Finn.

- On va y aller ! Continua Sam. A demain Quinn ! A demain Brit

- A demain les garçons ! » Répondit Quinn. Sam se pencha sur Brittany, lui fit une bise sur la joue et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, ce qui la fit sourire. Quinn remercia du regard le jeune homme blond avant qu'il ne parte, Finn sur ses talons.

« Lucy, tu peux rester si tu veux, je sens que je vais avoir besoin de soutien ! Dit Quinn, en direction de la brune.

- Merci ! Répondit-elle.

- Puck, tu peux me rendre un service ? Va voir les autres et prévient les, avant que Finn ne le fasse... Et surtout, tu leur fais passer un message de ma part : Si un seul ose faire une remarque, il aura à faire à moi !

- D'accord ! Bon, j'y vais alors ! A tout à l'heure ! » Il l'embrassa et partit rapidement.

(***)

Artie et Sugar se tenaient devant une porte, immobile.

« Tu sais que ce qu'on va faire là, va être la chose la plus étrange de ma vie ! Lança Artie.

- Oui moi aussi ! Bon quand faut y aller...

- Faut y aller ! » Artie frappa donc. La porte s'ouvrit sur Emma, souriante qui les invita à entrer. Elle les guida jusque dans le salon où étaient présents : Will, Shelby et Sue.

« Ah les enfants ! S'exclama Will. Venez par ici !

- Alors comme ça vous attendez un môme ? » Artie regarda Sue avec de grand yeux, elle n'avait pas perdu sa délicatesse légendaire. Il vit que Sugar le regardait en attente de soutien, ce fut donc lui qui répondit :

« Euh... Oui...

- Vous l'avez dit aux autres ? Demanda Emma.

- Non pas encore... Répondit Sugar.

- Bon, en tout cas, merci de votre confiance ! Dit Will. On a invité Shelby à nous rejoindre, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non non ! Fit Artie.

- Alors, commença Shelby, tenez, voilà mon numéro de téléphone, je vous propose aussi de passer un peu de temps avec Beth, pour que vous vous habituez à vous occuper d'un  
>enfant.<p>

- Et avec Jean-Becky, aussi... Ricana Sue. C'est déjà une petite terreur !

- M-merci ! Bégaya Sugar, s'imaginant une mini-Sue.

- En tout cas, on est tous là pour vous aider et vous accompagner pas à pas ! S'exclama Will, essayant de les rassurer.

- Oui, et dites le à vos amis ! Je pense qu'ils ne pourront qu'être heureux pour vous, et aussi Puck et Quinn pourront peut-être vous donner des conseils ! Rajouta Shelby.

- D'accord, merci beaucoup ! Dit Artie, un peu plus confiant.

- Oui, merci ! » Sugar se détendit un peu et passa machinalement sa main sur son ventre.

(***)

Santana marchait rapidement, elle savait exactement où aller. Elle tourna à droite, puis à gauche puis...

« Aie ! » Elle venait de percuter quelqu'un, et se retrouvait les fesses par terre. Elle allait l'insulter de tous les noms quand la personne s'exclama :

« Santana ? Ça va ?

- Mike ?

- Euh bah oui, c'est moi... » Le jeune homme tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever mais Santana l'ignora et se releva toute seule. Mike remarqua les yeux rougies de la latina et il se rappela qu'elle devait passer l'après-midi avec Brittany. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il aurait voulu lui parler, la réconforter mais il savait qu'avec sa fierté, Santana n'apprécierait sûrement pas.

« Santana... » Dit-il, hésitant, et à sa grande surprise, elle éclata en sanglot devant lui, s'asseyant par terre, contre un muret. Il ravala sa peur, se posa à côté d'elle et mit doucement un bras autour de ses épaules. Il lui chuchota des mots réconfortant, enfin, il espérait qu'ils le soient.

« Chut, chut, ça va aller...

- Non, ça ne va pas aller ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il. Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, alors il fut encore plus surpris quand elle lui déballa tout, sa grand-mère qui lui manquait, l'agressivité qu'elle avait eu envers Brittany, tout ses doutes concernant son avenir, malgré le rôle qu'elle avait eu, sa plus grande peur, que Brittany la quitte. Elle s'arrêta enfin, ses sanglots s'étaient arrêtés eux-aussi. Puis elle sembla se rendre compte de où elle était et avec qui, car elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Mike se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise, et tenta un petit sourire. Elle s'empêcha d'éclater de rire devant l'absurdité de la situation et se cala un peu plus dans les bras de Mike.

« Si ça pouvait rester entre nous... Dit-elle.

- Oui, oui ! Pas de problème ! Répondit-il.

- Et tu n'es pas avec Tina toi ?

- Non, elle passe l'après-midi avec Kurt, Blaine et Mercedes !

- Et tu faisais quoi, dans le coin ?

- Je voulais aller voir mes parents, mais j'ai renoncé... » Et Santana se rappela que Mike aussi avait des problèmes avec sa famille, elle avait entendu que son père n'acceptait pas qu'il fasse de la danse. Puis elle se releva doucement, se dégageant de l'étreinte de Mike, et lui tendit la main à son tour.

« Tu viens de gagner le droit à ce que je t'appelle Mike plus souvent ! Dit-elle en souriant.

- J'en ai de la chance ! Railla-t-il, en prenant la main tendu.

- Tu n'imagines même pas ! » Ils commencèrent à partir quand une voix les interpella :

« Santana ! » Rachel avança rapidement en direction des deux jeunes gens, se demandant ce que Mike faisait en compagnie de la latina. Quand elle fut assez près, elle vit que Santana avait pleuré mais elle semblait apaisé, elle regarda Mike d'un air interrogateur mais le jeune asiatique ne fit qu'hausser les épaules.

« Bon les filles, je vais vous laisser ! On se voit demain ? Lança Mike.

- Okay Mike, à demain ! Répondit la latina.

- Ouais, bye Mike » Rachel semblait perdue, _Santana avait dit Mike ?_Elle regarda le jeune homme partir et se tourna vers son amie.

« Ça va San ?

- Mieux !

- Grâce à Mike ?

- Grâce à Mike ! Confirma Santana. Tu as vu Brit ?

- Oui... Quinn l'a récupéré...

- D'accord !

- Aller, viens, je t'offre un café ! » Elle prit le bras de Santana et l'entraîna vers le café où elle était avec Puck tout à l'heure.

(***)

Mercedes, Tina, Kurt et Blaine discutaient de la future soirée du nouvel an.

« Je suis pressée ! Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait une fête tous ensemble ! S'exclama Mercedes.

- Je sens qu'encore une fois, ça va bien dégénéré ! Soupira Kurt.

- Mais non ! Ça va être génial ! Moi je la sens bien cette fête ! Dit Blaine, avec un grand sourire.

- Oui ! Enfin si on évite tous les drames possibles et inimaginable qu'on a l'habitude d'avoir à chaque fois qu'on est tous ensemble ! Fit Tina.

- On est mal parti déjà avec la rupture Harmudson ? Souffla Kurt.

- Ouais, ils sont ensemble ou pas ? Je ne sais plus moi ! Dit Mercedes, levant les mains au ciel.

- Si j'ai bien compris, ils font une pause... Expliqua Tina. Le temps qu'Harmony fasse le point sur ses sentiments.

- En tout cas, pour une fois, je ne vais pas m'en mêler ! Lança Kurt.

- Bonne initiative Kurt ! Se moqua Mercedes. Par contre, on va suivre cette affaire de près en bonne commère que nous sommes !

- Exactement ! » Approuva Tina. Blaine leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. _Ils ne sont pas croyable ces trois là ! _

(***)

**Voilà, la suite, je ne sais pas trop quand ! Laissez moi votre avis ! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Voilà la suite ! Alors j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire quand même :) **

**zonafan : Mon dieu x) Tu m'as tué ! Tu as tout à fait compris le sens de la phrase :P Merci pour m'avoir fait rire ! Pour la peine, tu vas voir dans le chapitre, tu ne vas plus me detester ;)**

**AnastasiaPotter : Merci :) Je suis contente si j'ai bien réussi à écrire la relation Rachel/Puck et oui je pense que ça a du surprendre Mike, enfin, tout le monde sait au fond, que Santana n'est pas aussi forte qu'elle le montre !**

**Lattrappesouris : Et oui, ce sont des comères ! :P En tout cas merci pour tes reviews, elle me font toujours plaisir, même si je sais que tu me suis surtout pour le Klaine, il n'y en a pas trop dans ce chapitre mais j'en mettrais dans le prochain, Promis !**

**emmacacahuete : Je t'en supplie, ne me tues pas, ne me tues pas... :P**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 16**

Rachel, après avoir parlé avec Santana pendant deux heures, enfin, après avoir parlé à Santana pendant deux heures, se retrouvait devant la maison de Brittany. Quinn devait rejoindre Puck, pour qu'ils passent la soirée avec Beth, donc Quinn avait demandé à la brunette de venir s'occuper de leur amie. Rachel sonna, elle patienta quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Brittany, qui avait l'air dans un meilleur état que plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

« Rachel ?

- Et oui ! C'est moi ! J'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que ce soir, c'est moi qui fais à manger ! » S'exclama la brunette, qui entra sans attendre de réponse. Elle alla directement dans la cuisine et chercha des provisions.

« Brit ? Tu as autre chose que des pizzas ? Hamburgers ? Ou tout autre sorte d'aliment comportant de la viande ?

- Je ne sais pas... C'est Santana qui à fait les courses... Répondit la blonde.

- Satan ! Espèce de carnivore ! Grommela Rachel. Hallelujah ! Une salade ! » Elle se mit donc à préparer la salade tandis que Brittany la regardait, perdue, ne comprenant toujours pas ce que Rachel faisait là.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y à Brit ?

- Tu ne manges pas avec Lucy ?

- Elle est occupée... à autre chose ! Justifia Rachel, en faisant un grand sourire.

- Ah okay ! » Brittany s'assit sur une chaise et observa la brunette qui cuisinait joyeusement en chantonnant.

(***)

[ Il faut qu'on parle ! RDV au Breadstix dans 20 min ! ]

[ Parler de quoi ? ]

Pas de réponse... Mercedes fronça les sourcils, _de quoi voulait parler Sam ? _Elle quitta donc ses amis et se dirigea vers le restaurant. Quand elle y arriva, quinze minutes plus tard, Sam l'y attendait déjà, il avait le visage fermé, ce qui contrastait avec son visage joyeux de d'habitude. Elle s'assit en face de lui, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Le garçon la jaugea du regard, puis il prit la parole.

« Je t'ai commandé le plat du jour... J'espère que ça t'ira...

- Oui, merci, mais de quoi voulait tu parler ? Demanda-t-elle. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tu ne t'en ai même pas rendu compte !

- Mais de quoi ?

- Mercedes, ça fait combien de temps que l'on a pas mangé ensemble ?

- On a mangé ensemble hier ! Dit-elle, ne comprenant pas où Sam voulait en venir.

- Non, mais, manger ensemble comme un couple ? Depuis quelques semaines, tu ne fais plus attention à moi ! A chaque fois qu'on prévoit des sorties, tu les annules ou pire ! Tu les oublis ! J'ai l'impression qu'on est déjà un vieux couple !

- Sam... Murmura-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Tu es désolée ? Et bien, tant mieux ! Depuis que tu m'as aidé pour la piscine, on ne se voit presque plus ! Le soir, quand tu rentres, tu es crevée, la journée, tu es à droite, à gauche. Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'on parle plus de vingt minutes depuis deux semaines !

- Je...Je...

- Oui...Moi aussi... je suis désolé Mercedes, mais je t'aime ! Je t'aime et comme toi, j'ai besoin qu'on m'aime aussi ! Si tu n'es pas capable de m'aimer, alors je pense qu'il serait temps qu'on fasse une pause... Je sais, ce n'est pas une bonne période... Mais je veux te faire réagir Mercedes ! Je veux que tu te battes pour moi ! L'amour c'est dans les deux sens ! » Il se leva, mit de l'argent sur le côté de la table et s'en alla. Mercedes resta immobile, surprise. Le serveur la fit sursauter en posant son assiette devant elle.

« Mademoiselle... Le jeune homme m'a demandé de vous remettre ça aussi... Il lui tendit une feuille.

- Merci... » Elle déplia doucement le papier, ses mains tremblaient. Après sa lecture, elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue... C'était la chanson que Sam avait écrit, elle était magnifique. _Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?_

(***)

Santana mangeait avec ses parents dans le silence le plus profond, ils n'avaient pas oser demander où était Brittany. La latina restait les yeux fixaient sur le contenu de son assiette, qu'elle n'avait presque pas touché. Quand ils eurent finis de manger, la mère de Santana demanda à sa fille de l'aider pour la vaisselle.

« Ça ne va pas ? Où est Brittany ?

- Mamà, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler... Por favor.

- D'accord, mais tu sais, je peux peut-être t'aider ! J'ai été jeune aussi...

- Ah bon ? Railla la latina. Perdón ! C'est juste que je ne penses pas que tu puisses vraiment m'aider ! A part si tu peux convaincre abuela de m'accepter comme je suis...

- Ah... Ta grand-mère m'énerve ! Je parie que tu t'es disputée avec Brittany à cause d'elle...

- Oui... Brit voulait m'aider et je me suis énervé sur elle... J'ai honte...

- Pero que fais tu là encore ? Vas t'excuser ! » C'est à ce moment là que la sonnette retentit, la mère et la fille échangèrent un regard surpris et Santana alla ouvrir. Lucy se tenait devant la porte, un bouquet de fleur à la main.

« Lucy ? Euh.. Mais... Je suis flattée mais c'est pas possible quoi ! » Balbutia la latina, prise au dépourvue. Lucy éclata de rire, et Blaine arriva en riant aussi.

« Je t'avais dit qu'en arrivant comme ça elle y croirait ! Fit le jeune homme, essayant de calmer son fou rire.

- Bien joué Blaine ! Santana, tu aurais vu ta tête ! S'exclama Lucy.

- On m'explique ? Demanda Santana.

- C'est pas pour toi les fleurs, c'est pour Brittany ! Lança Lucy.

- Mais elle n'est pas là ! Fit remarquer la latina. Et pourquoi tu veux lui offrir des fleurs ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui va lui offrir des fleurs !

- Bon, je perds patience ! Expliquez moi ça clairement ! S'énerva la latina, qui ne comprenait absolument rien.

- Bon je m'y colle ! Lança Blaine.

- Pas trop dur avec ton gel... Railla Santana.

- Hum... Bon, tu vas aller t'habiller mieux que ça, tu vas prendre ces fleurs et tu vas aller voir Brittany ! Et vous allez vous réconcilier car je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés mais j'imagine que ça ne vaut pas le coup de rester en froid ! Expliqua Blaine.

- Mais... Mais... Bégaya la latina.

- Santana ! Vas donc te changer et écoutes tes amis ! S'exclama la mère de Santana. Muchas gracias, les enfants. » Santana partit donc dans sa chambre en bougonnant. Elle se changea rapidement, mettant une petite robe et un blouson en cuir, on était en décembre quand même. Elle allait redescendre quand elle eut une idée. Elle retourna donc sur ses pas avant de retourner en bas.

« Hasta luego Mamà, Papà ! Dit-elle en sortant.

- ¡Dios mío! Faites des enfants... » Soupira la mère de Santana en refermant la porte d'entrée.

(***)

Quinn venait d'arriver devant chez Shelby, elle remarqua que la voiture de Sugar était là, en plus de la celle de Puck. Elle se demande ce qu'il se tramait et frappa énergiquement sur la porte. Shelby lui ouvrit et la salua avec un grand sourire.

« Quinn ! Je suis heureuse de te voir ! Rentres, il fait froid dehors !

- Bonsoir Shelby ! J'ai vu la voiture de Sugar devant, elle est là ? Demanda Quinn.

- Oui... Vas dans le salon, nous allons t'expliquer ! » Quinn haussa un sourcil, puis se dirigea dans le salon, dès qu'elle passa la porte, Beth se jeta sur elle, Quinn la porta et la serra contre elle, s'imprégnant de son odeur. Elle salua Sugar, Artie et Puck et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, Beth sur ses genoux.

« Artie, Sugar, je vous laisse la parole ! Dit Shelby, s'asseyant à son tour.

- Hum... Bon, Quinn, Puck... Commença Artie.

- Bon, on va pas y passer la soirée ! Lança Sugar. Je suis enceinte !

- Qu-quoi ? S'exclama Puck.

- Félicitation ! Dit Quinn..

- Qu-quoi ? Répéta Puck, cette fois ci en direction de Quinn.

- Donc, voilà, je me suis dit que vous pourriez les aider, enfin, surtout toi Quinn. Expliqua Shelby. Tu pourrais aider Sugar à gérer sa grossesse au mieux.

- Bien sure ! » Quinn sourit à Sugar, cette dernière soupira de soulagement. Elle était angoissée à l'idée d'être enceinte et bien qu'Artie était très gentil, prévenant et tout, savoir que Quinn serait là pour elle rassurait Sugar.

« Bon, je vais donc vous laisser ! Je ne rentrerai pas trop tard ! Dit Shelby en souriant. Bonne soirée les jeunes !

- Encore merci Shelby ! Fit Sugar. Passez une bonne soirée ! » Shelby sortit laissant les quatre amis dans le salon avec Beth. Puck n'en revenait toujours pas, il regardait Sugar et Artie tour à tour, se demandant si ce n'était pas une blague. Il n'imaginait pas ses amis avoir un enfant aussi tôt. Il se mit à penser à quoi pourrait ressembler leur enfant. Un mélange entre la folie de Sugar et le coté geek de la cité d'Artie. _Pauvre gosse !_Puis il pria pour que l'enfant, fille ou garçon, n'hérite pas du talent de Sugar au niveau du chant.

« Puck ? Tu penses à quoi ? Demanda Quinn.

- A quoi ? Euh... A un sandwich ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire, en se levant et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Des volontaires ?

- Je vous le déconseille. Murmura Quinn. Un jour, j'en ai goûté un, j'ai été malade pendant 3 jours ! Il n'y a que son estomac pour résister à ses sandwichs.

- Euh... Non merci Puck, on a déjà mangé ! » Répondirent Sugar et Artie, regardant Puck avec suspicion, se demandant ce qu'il mettait dans ses sandwichs. Puck haussa les épaules en lançant un dernier :

« Tant pis pour vous ! »

(***)

Kurt et était en train de regarder un film, en attendant le retour de Blaine sur le canapé quand la sonnette le fit sursauter. Kurt grogna contre la personne qui le dérangeait, il ouvrit, se préparant à rembarrer le visiteur mais ravala ses mots quand il vit Sam, la mine décomposée.

« Sam ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je- Mercedes... Finn est là ?

- Finn ?_ Mon dieu,_ _il veut parler à Finn de ses problèmes amoureux avec Mercedes ? Mais où va le monde ? _Pensa-t-il. Euh, oui, il est dans sa chambre... Je... On peut en parler ensemble si tu veux...

- Non c'est bon ! De toute façon, Mercedes va sûrement t'en parler... Il lui fit un sourire contrit. Pour l'instant, j'ai juste envie d'aller écraser des aliens !

- Ah, les jeux vidéos ! Bah montes alors ! » Kurt se poussa pour laisser passer Sam, le jeune garçon blond salua Burt et Carole qui étaient dans la cuisine avant de se diriger à l'étage.

« Problème de couple... Consolation par les jeux vidéos » Précisa Kurt, en passant rapidement dans la cuisine, il repartit dans le salon et s'installa confortablement dans le canapé, en se demandant si l'ex-Warbler en avait encore pour longtemps.

(***)

Sam frappa à la porte de la chambre de Finn. Il n'entendit pas de réponse, il décida donc d'ouvrir la porte doucement. Finn était en train de dormir, et vu comment il s'agitait, il devait sûrement faire un cauchemar. Sam secoua doucement son ami qui en se réveillant tomba de son lit.

« Aie ! Merde ! Jura Finn, en se frottant le crane. Sam ?

- Désolé, tu avais l'air de faire un sacré cauchemar alors j'ai préféré te réveiller...

- Ouais, je rêvais que Jesse était une météorite et qu'il s'est écrasé sur Harmony et moi ! Et que je mourrais dans d'atroces souffrances... Alors qu'Harmony s'en tirait et partait avec la météorite.

- Ah... D'accord.. Mais tu dors déjà toi, à cette heure là ?

- En faite, je suis un peu décalé, je me suis couché vers 15h donc... Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je viens de casser temporairement avec Mercedes et je sais que tu as le nouveau jeu d'alien... Alors je me suis dis, Pourquoi ne pas aller dégommer quelques extraterrestres avec Finn ?

- Tu as raison, rien de tel que de fracasser des aliens pour se remettre d'une rupture... » Finn lui tendit une manette, il aurait bien voulu parler avec son ami, le conseiller, le consoler mais il savait très bien que si Sam était venu le voir lui, c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Il alluma donc sa console et ils explosèrent des aliens jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

(***)

[ Santana est avec nous, on est sur le chemin ! ]

[ D'accord ! Ça tombe bien car Brittany n'a pas l'air d'aimer mon repas... ! ]

[ Moi je les aime tes plats végétaliens ! On est là dans 10 minutes, bisous. Je t'aime ! ]

Rachel rangea son portable et sourit. _Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour remettre ses amies ensemble..._Elle regarda Brittany qui observait son plat avec intérêt et méfiance, elle jouait avec les légumes, trouvant les couleurs jolies. Rachel éclata de rire et enleva l'assiette.

« Je suis désolé Brit, mais la cuisine et moi...

- Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon, je n'ai pas très faim ! Et puis ton plat est très coloré, c'est beau..

- Merci Brit ! Tu es adorable ! » Elles discutèrent un petit peu, Rachel attendant que Santana arrive.

La latina était dans la voiture, elle stressait. Blaine et Lucy la regardaient avec un air amusé. Elle le remarqua et leur lança un regard noir.

« Y'a quelque chose de drôle ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non... Rien du tout... Dit Lucy.

- Absolument rien ! Ajouta Blaine.

- Vous êtes tarés ! » Ils arrivèrent devant chez Brittany quelques minutes plus tard. Ils descendirent de la voiture et sonnèrent.

« C'est qui ? Demanda Brittany, surprise.

- Bah vas ouvrir pour le savoir... » Répondit Rachel avec un petit sourire. Brittany alla donc ouvrir la porte et découvrit Lucy et Blaine, qui souriaient.

« Oh salut les amis ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- On t'a emmené une surprise ! » Dit Lucy en faisant un signe à quelqu'un, cachée dans l'ombre. Santana s'avança doucement, guettant la réaction de la blonde. Brittany se figea devant la latina, elle essaya de rester impassible mais elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas résister longtemps devant la mine désolé de Santana.

« Bon c'est pas le tout mais on vous laisse ! Lança Rachel. Non non, ne me retenez pas ! Je dois y aller ! Non, n'insistez pas !

- Rach... Soupira Lucy.

- Oh, si on ne peut même plus rire ! » Rachel planta un bisou sur la joue de Brittany, sur celle de Santana et partit en courant, entraînant Lucy et Blaine à sa suite.

« Brit... Commença Santana. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû m'énerver contre toi ! Tu-tu-tu es la meilleure petite-amie du monde, et moi, tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est de...

- Chut ! » Brittany posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Santana qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à ce simple contact.

« Je sais que tu es désolé, je sais que tu t'en veux... Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû te parler de ta grand-mère. Et si on oubliait ? Proposa Brittany.

- Non ! S'exclama Santana.

- Non ?

- Non, car tu avais raison, il faut que j'affronte à nouveau abuela ! Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça... J'essaierai une nouvelle fois... Et j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi ! » Santana baissa les yeux, Brittany lui releva le menton, la regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa.

« Je suis tellement fière de toi ! Chuchota-t-elle. Bon, on rentre ? » Elles rentrèrent dans la maison, Santana vit les assiettes de légumes et fit une grimace.

« Pizza ? Proposa-t-elle.

- Je veux bien !

- Et j'ai une surprise aussi...

- C'est quoi ?

- Tiens ! » Brittany prit l'objet dans les mains et poussa un petit cri de joie. C'était un dvd de Buffy et les vampires.

« Comme quand on était au lycée ! Dit la blonde en souriant.

- Comme quand on était au lycée ! » Répéta Santana, en prenant le petit doigt de Brittany, et de son autre main libre, elle lui caressa la joue.

(***)

Cette nuit là, Santana pensa à sa grand-mère et à la visite qu'elle lui ferait demain, elle pensa aussi à une autre visite qu'elle avait à faire. Elle sentit le bras de Brittany sur son ventre et elle se dit qu'elle était chanceuse.

Harmony était dans une grande confusion, elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Jesse depuis sa confrontation avec Finn. _Finn ou Jesse ?_

Kurt ouvrit doucement la porte de son demi-frère, il vit Sam et Finn qui s'était endormi sur leur manette, il éteignit la télé, enleva délicatement les manettes et les recouvra d'une couverture. Il alla ensuite rejoindre Blaine, qui l'attendait.

Mercedes était chez Tina, elle avait fini la soirée avec les deux jeunes asiatiques qui l'avait consolé comme ils le pouvaient.

Rachel et Lucy dormaient paisiblement, heureuses. Rachel rêva de la future fête du nouvel an dans sa maison à la campagne.

Quinn et Puck dormaient depuis peu, ils avaient passés une bonne soirée avec Artie et Sugar. Puck rêva du futur bébé de ses deux amis, cela le réveilla.

**Alors, d'abord, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ;) Ensuite, comme c'est la fin des vacances... Et bien, je vais reprendre mon ancien rytme de publication, donc prochain chapitre Mercredi normalement ! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Je suis désolé pour le retard... C'est juste que je suis pas mal occupée en ce moment donc moins le temps d'écrire ! J'espère que ce chapitre vaudra l'attente ! **

**snixxjuice : Honte à toi ! ( Non je rigole ! C'est juste que j'aime trop tes reviews ;) ) Merci pour ta minute de culture, très intéressant ;)**

**AnastasiaPotter : Oui ils ont toujours des problèmes ! Ils sont chiant hein ? x) Merci pour ta review et j'espere que ce chapitre va te plaire !**

**Lattrappesouris : J'ai réussi a te faire aimer toute ma fic ? Trop bien ! Merci beaucoup !**

**nais : Moi aussi j'adore le brittana ! je vis pour le Brittana ;)**

**XxBrittanafanXx : J'espere ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre :) Merci pour ta review !**

**emmacacahuete : Me torturer ? AAAAh *s'enfuit en courant* Non je rigole ! Bon je vais essayer de faire attention alors :P**

**zonafan : Si je suis pardonnée alors tout va bien ! Tiens je vais peut-etre les re-séparer pour t'embeter ( Je rigole ! x) )**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 17**

« San ? Tu vas où ? Demanda Brittany la voix pâteuse, voyant la latina s'habiller.

- J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire ! Rendors toi, je reviens... Répondit Santana, en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, elle caressa doucement la tête de la blonde.

- Tu ne vas pas voir ta grand-mère ? Je veux venir avec toi !

- Non, c'est autre chose, un service que je dois rendre !

- Okay... A tout à l'heure alors ! Reviens vite... » Dit Brittany qui replongeait déjà dans le sommeil. Santana lui embrassa le front, lui remit la couverture et sortit doucement.  
>Quelques minutes plus tard, Santana se trouvait devant une porte, elle inspira un grand coup, mit sur son visage un air impassible, déterminée, alors qu'au fond d'elle, elle était morte de trouille. Elle frappa à la porte avec force. La porte s'ouvrit.<p>

« Mme Chang ? Je me présente, je suis Santana Lopez, une amie de votre fils Mike... » A l'entente de ce nom, le visage de la femme s'éclaira puis s'assombrit aussi vite.

« Que voulez vous ? Demanda-t-elle, le ton était soucieux.

- Je voudrais vous parlez, à vous et surtout à votre mari.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée... Dit la mère de Mike, d'un ton hésitant.

- Chérie ? C'est qui ? Demanda une voix, derrière.

- Mr Chang ? Je suis une amie de Mike et j'aimerais vous parler ! » Le père de Mike regarda Santana avec un air hautain, il se demandait si cette jeune fille se moquait de lui mais devant l'air de la latina, il se dit que cela devait être sérieux et d'un geste de la main l'invita à entrer. La mère de Mike afficha un air surpris et se poussa pour laisser entrer Santana. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, Santana attendit d'être sure d'avoir entièrement l'attention des deux adultes avant de commencer :

« Je voudrais vous parler de Mike et de son talent... Commença-t-elle. Non ! Ne m'interrompez pas ! S'il vous plaît... Je connais votre position... Merci ! Donc, votre fils est un des danseurs les plus talentueux que j'ai jamais vu et vous, vous ne l'encouragez pas... Vous devriez avoir honte ! Vous devriez être ses premiers fans... Non ! Ne parlez pas ! Je m'en fout de vos soi-disant arguments... Vous avez raté la tournée de votre fils où il a brillait ! Je vous en laisse une copie, ayez l'intelligence de la regarder et de reconnaître le talent de votre fils ! Vous lui manquez et je sais très bien ce que sais que de se sentir rejeter alors ne lui faites pas ça, il ne le mérite pas ! Merci, au revoir ! » Elle se leva, posa un DVD sur la table et sortit la tête haute. Elle ne se retourna pas et claqua la porte, dès qu'elle fut dehors, elle soupira un grand coup. _Et d'un !_

(***)

Rachel et Lucy étaient en train de déjeuner quand elles entendirent du bruit dehors, puis la sonnette. Elles se regardèrent puis Rachel se leva pour aller ouvrir. C'était Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Quinn, Sam, Sugar et Mike.

« Oui ?

- On voudrait vous montrer quelque chose, appelle Lucy ! Dit Quinn avec un petit sourire.

- Euh... D'accord... Lucy ! Viens !

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle, en arrivant.

- Salut Lucy, on se demandait si on pouvait avoir une dédicace ? Fit Blaine.

- Oui, car on a trouvé ça, à la librairie et ce serait un honneur d'être les premiers à avoir un autographe de toi ! Continua Sam, en tendant un livre.

- C'est... C'est... C'est mon livre ? Ils le vendent ici ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il était à vendre... S'exclama Lucy, surprise.

- Et bien, maintenant, tu le sais ! Et on a demandé au libraire et il se vend bien ! Il en a même recommandé ! Lança Kurt.

- C'est génial ! » Rachel prit Lucy dans ses bras et lui planta un baiser sur la joue. La jeune fille n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle se sentit tiré à l'intérieur puis elle regarda ses amis devant elle, tous avec un livre, et elle fondit en larme.

« Lucy ? Fit Quinn, posant une main sur son épaule.

- C'est merveilleux ! Dit-elle entre deux sanglots. C'est mon rêve qui se réalise !

- Oui, oui, c'est bien... Et notre dédicace alors ? Lança Sugar. Je veux être la première ! Les autres, vous faites la queue. » Ils la regardèrent, se demandant si elle était sérieuse ou pas. Elle se positionna devant Lucy et posa son livre sur la table. Elle jeta un regard soupçonneux derrière elle, comme si quelqu'un allait lui piquer sa place. Ils se mirent donc tous docilement en file indienne, attendant leur tour. Lucy éclata de rire devant la scène qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

« Je suis dégoûté ! Pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu ? Qu-... ? » Santana après avoir presque arraché la porte s'arrêta net, et Brittany lui fonça dedans.

« Pourquoi vous faites la queue ? » Demanda Brittany. Lucy, qui avait déjà du mal à contrôler son rire, partit de plus belle, Rachel se mit à rire aussi.

« On attend pour une dédicace ! S'exclama joyeusement Sugar.

- Ouah... D'accord ! Bon, je vais m'asseoir sur le canapé et je vais attendre la fin de la séance de dédicace alors ! » Dit Santana, en prenant la main de Brittany pour l'entraîner avec elle sur le canapé. Après avoir signé les livres de tout le monde, Lucy alla s'asseoir à coté de Santana. Les autres discutaient joyeusement de la fête du nouvel an à venir.

« Alors, pourquoi as tu presque défoncé la porte ? Demanda Lucy.

- Et bien...

- Elle voulait te féliciter pour ton livre ! S'exclama Brittany, en coupant la parole à la latina. Elle était énervé que personne ne l'ai prévenu qu'ils venaient ici !

- Merci Brit... Soupira Santana.

- C'est vrai ? S'étonna Lucy.

- Et bien, je ne l'aurais pas dis comme ça... Mais oui ! » Lança la latina, Brittany se leva alors des genoux de Santana et se mit en face d'elles.

« Maintenant, un câlin ! Dit-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

- Tu es sérieuse là ? » S'exclama Santana, elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que Lucy l'avait pris dans ses bras et la serrait contre elle en lui murmurant un « merci ».

(***)

Puck et Finn étaient sortis au parc et se lançait un ballon de football. Artie était avec eux, Puck lui avait demandé de venir pour soutenir Finn car le jeune à la crête pensait qu'Artie serait plus capable de donner des conseils à Finn que lui. Puck alla donc s'asseoir à coté de son ami et invita Finn à en faire de même.

« Alors Finn, comment tu vas ? Demanda Puck.

- Je ne sais pas, depuis qu'on est ici, je n'ai pas vu Harmony et... C'est étrange...

- J'imagine ! Soupira Artie. Mais elle te manque ?

- Je crois ! J'ai mal surtout ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle m'a fait ça ! J'ai essayé de faire au mieux avec elle !

- En tout cas, pour une fois que c'est pas avec moi qu'une de tes copines te trompe ! Ça change ! S'exclama Puck.

- Puck ! Gronda Artie en lui donnant une petite tape sur la tête.

- Quoi ? Pour une fois que j'y suis pour rien... J'ai le droit de m'en féliciter ! Dit Puck.

- Bravo... Railla Finn.

- Bon... Finn... Est ce que tu veux te remettre avec Harmony ? Demanda Artie sérieusement.

- Je ne sais pas... J'ai peur que si je lui pardonne, elle recommence et si, elle, elle ne voulait pas se remettre avec moi ? Peut-être qu'elle aime Jesse ? Fit Finn désespéré.

- Finn ! Arrêtes de faire ton loser ! S'exclama Puck. T'es un battant merde ! Attends, tu es quand même le quaterback des Giants ! Tu es un leader Finn ! Reprends toi !

- Puck a raison ! Confirma Artie. Ce n'est pas en t'apitoyant sur toi même que les choses vont s'arranger ! Il faudrait peut-être que tu t'expliques avec elle !

- Peut-être... Mais pas tout de suite ! Je vais courir ! On se voit plus tard les mecs ! » Il partit en trottinant, l'air soucieux. Puck regarda Artie et haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

(***)

« Brit ! On y va ! » Cria Santana, elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que la blonde était déjà à ses cotés et lui avait pris la main. Ils avaient tous mangé chez Rachel ce midi, et ils avaient passé un bon moment, mais la latina se souvenait qu'elle devait aller voir sa grand-mère avant la fin de la journée. Elle inspira donc un grand coup pour se donner du courage mais ce qui lui en donnait le plus, c'était cette main dans la sienne, elle jeta un regard à Brittany et elle vit que la blonde comprenait parfaitement, seule Brittany pouvait voir dans Santana.

Elles dirent donc au revoir à tout le monde et elles partirent en direction de la maison de la grand-mère à Santana.

« On y va à pied ? Proposa Santana.

- Si tu veux ! Sourit Brittany. Ça va aller San, je suis sure qu'elle voudra bien nous écouter...

- Je l'espère, j'aimerais avoir ton optimisme !

- Déjà, je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour survivre sans toi ! Moi, je ne pourrais pas ! Déjà, pendant ma tournée c'était dure et on s'appelait tous les jours... Alors plus d'un an sans te parler...

- Je t'aime Brit. » Elle l'arrêta au milieu du chemin et l'embrassa tendrement. Brittany la repoussa après un petit moment et la força à reprendre la route.

« N'essaye pas de retarder le moment Santana, j'aime bien quand tu fais ça mais on y va quand même ! » Santana soupira avant de sourire et de planter un baiser sur la joue de la blonde.

Elles arrivèrent enfin devant la maison et Brittany sentit la main de Santana trembler dans la sienne, elle la serra, fort, pour lui montrer qu'elle était là, qu'elle le serait toujours.

« San ? Ça va aller ? Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix douce.

- Je ne sais pas... Si seulement elle pouvait voir la personne géniale que tu es, elle comprendrait pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse de toi... Et peut-être qu'elle m'accepterait enfin !

- Et bien allons lui montrer ! » Elles parcoururent les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de la porte. Santana, avant de frapper, se souvint de la dernière fois qu'elle était venue, sa grand-mère n'avait même pas voulu la faire entrer, elle lui avait fermé directement la porte au nez sans même l'écouter. Brittany caressa tendrement la joue de Santana et frappa. Elles attendirent, Santana retenant sa respiration, Brittany essayant de garder son sourire bien qu'elle était autant stresser que la latina.  
>Personne ne vint ouvrir, il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison, aucun signe de vie. Santana colla son oreille contre la porte essayant d'entendre la télé ou autre bruit. Mais rien. Elle tenta alors d'ouvrir la porte, celle ci était ouverte, elle entra doucement, suivie par la blonde. Elle se figea alors, pendant que Brittany demanda :<p>

« Mais où sont les affaires de ta grand-mère ? » En effet, il n'y avait plus rien, plus de meubles, de tableaux... Santana, prise de panique, courra dans toutes les pièces, mais elles étaient toutes vides. Sa grand-mère était partie. Elle retourna dans la cuisine et vit Brittany revenir.

« San, j'ai demandé au voisin et il m'a dit qu'elle était partie hier, elle a déménagé et... Il n'en sait pas plus » Santana se laissa glisser contre le mur et mit sa tête entre ses mains, elle entendait Brittany parlait à quelqu'un au téléphone puis elle sentit un bras l'entourait.

« J'ai appelé ta mère... Elle n'était pas au courant... Personne ne sait où elle est partie... Je suis désolée. » Santana étouffa un sanglot puis se laissa aller contre Brittany. _Abuela..._

(***)

[ Hey les mecs ! Soirée jeu-vidéo ? Qui est partant ]

[ Bonne idée Puck ! Je suis partant ! J'emmène des manettes ? ] [ Oui merci Mike ! ]

[ Ouais ! Sam vient aussi, on va vous laminer, ça fait 2 jours qu'on s'entraîne !] [ Mais oui Finn... ]

[ Yep ! Tu peux compter sur moi !] [ Cool Artie ! ]

[ Je viens... Tu vas te faire engueuler par Kurt, prépare toi ! ] [ Pourquoi ? ]

[ POURQUOI TU NE M'AS PAS INVITE ? ] Puck décida de l'appeler, _Quitte à se faire disputer... _

« Allô ?

- Puck ! Je suis outrée ! Tu ne m'as pas invité à ta soirée entre mecs car je suis gay et que j'aime la mode ?

- Mais non Kurt, je ne pensais juste pas que les jeux-vidéos t'intéressaient autant !

- Mais je m'en fous de vos jeux pourris ! C'est une question de principe !

- Et bien tu es invité alors ! Kurt Hummel, voulez vous venir chez moi pour une soirée où on va fracasser des zombies, faire des courses de voitures et parler de trucs de mecs ?

- Et bien... Oui !

- Qu-Quoi ?

- Oui, je viens ! » Kurt raccrocha et afficha un petit sourire satisfait, Blaine pouffa et prit Kurt par la taille. Puis il lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ? Si tu veux, je peux annuler et on reste ici...

- Non, je veux y aller ! Je sens que je vais en surprendre plus d'un ! » Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de l'embrasser.

Vers vingt heures, tous les garçons étaient réunis chez Puck. Ils avaient pris tout ce qui était nécessaire pour une nuit spéciale jeux-vidéo. De la nourriture : Pizza, gâteaux, bonbons, pop-corn... Des boissons : Bière, coca, eau (merci Kurt)... Et bien sur, des dizaines de jeux. Ils s'étaient installés dans le salon pour avoir plus de place.

« Alors vous êtes prêts pour une nuit de jeux ? Je suis sure que je vais vous massacrer ! S'exclama Puck.

- Mais oui ! Rit Mike.

- Pff, c'est moi qui vais gagner ! Lança Artie.

- Quelle bande de gamin ! » Murmura Kurt à Blaine, ce dernier pouffa, un peu trop fort, car tout les garçons se retournèrent vers lui.

« Un truc à dire Anderson ? Demanda Puck en haussant les sourcils.

- J'adore ta coiffure ! » Les autres éclatèrent de rire, Puck soupira puis fit semblant de bouder.

« Anderson, premier combat, c'est entre toi et moi ! » Les autres garçons applaudirent et sifflèrent pour montrer leur approbation. Sans surprise Puck gagna largement.

« Ah ah ! Je suis le meilleur ! A qui le tour ? » Les garçons commencèrent donc à jouer, c'était Mike et Artie qui se battait la première place, quand Kurt intervint.

« Je peux faire une partie ? » Les autres le regardèrent, étonné, mais acceptèrent, il commença donc à jouer contre Sam, puis Finn, Blaine, Puck, Artie et Mike. Il les battit tous, à leur plus grande surprise.

« Mais... mais... Kurt ? Comment ? Demanda Sam.

- Ah ! Je vous ai bien eu ! C'est mon petit secret ! Dit-il d'un air satisfait.

- Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu jouer ! S'exclama Finn.

- Hé hé, je sais... C'est fait exprès ! » Les garçons le regarder comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

« Mais ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Vous n'avez pas vu comment jouent Lucy, Rachel et Quinn, de vrais bêtes !

- Quoi ? Demanda Artie.

- Vous croyez qu'on fait quoi pendant les soirées filles, critiquer et regarder des films d'amour ?

- Et bien oui ! Dit Finn.

- Bon, on fait ça la plupart du temps ! Mais on aime bien se détendre devant des jeux-vidéos aussi ! » Il reprit la manette et regarda Puck d'un air de défi. Ce dernier repris la  
>manette et se fit battre encore une fois.<p>

« N'empêche, maintenant, on va pouvoir faire des soirées jeux-vidéo entre nous tous si les filles sont aussi forte que tu le dis ! Lança Puck, en souriant narquoisement.

- Elles me battent presque à chaque fois... Sourit Kurt.

- Non mais incroyable quoi ! Fit Sam. On en apprend des choses ! » Ils continuèrent à jouer jusqu'au petit matin, tout en discutant de leur vie, leur problème et autres. Quand Quinn revint, le lendemain matin après avoir été dormir chez Brittany pour consoler Santana. Elle trouva les garçons endormi dans le salon, dans des positions qui semblaient inconfortable. Elle sourit en voyant Kurt dans les bras de Blaine, _J'espère que tu leur as mis la pâté Kurt_ Pensa-t-elle en allant dans la cuisine.

**Voilà, bon prochain chapitre : Debut de la partie chez Rachel ! Au programme, des fêtes, de l'alcool, des problèmes, de l'amour... par contre je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite, je prefère ne pas m'avancer... Encore désolé pour mon retard ! Laissez une reviews ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Alors je suis trop désolé pour le retard mais le bac approche et j'ai plein de choses à faire ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira quand même ! **

**snixxjuice : Merci beaucoup pour tes minutes cultures :P C'est très enrichissant ;)**

**Lattrappesouris : Je suis contente que mon Kurt killer en jeux vidéos t'ai plu ;) Je le voyais bien massacrer tout le monde :P**

**Behh : Ouah... Merci ! Je ne pense pas en mériter autant ! Et j'ai été voir tes fictions ;)**

**zonafan : Oui j'étais obligée ! Qui aime bien chatie bien et j'adore Santana... :P Un jour je la laisserais tranquille ! Promis !**

**emmacacahuete : Pas grand avancement Samcedes dans ce chapitre ! Le prochain ;) Et je n'ai pas encore prévu de me débarasser de Finn, je vais avoir besoin de lui... :P**

**Brittana 3 : Merci beaucoup !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 18**

« J'ai l'impression de revenir deux ans en arrière là ! » S'exclama Tina, prenant Mike par la main pour l'emmener dans la grande maison. Ils venaient tous d'arriver dans la maison de vacance de Rachel, celle où ils avaient passés le jour de l'an, il y a deux ans. Ils étaient complètement excitaient par le fait de passer quelques jours tous ensemble dans ce magnifique endroit. Sans personne d'autre, juste eux. Rachel s'avança jusqu'à la porte puis se retourna et les jaugea du regard.

« Bon, je vous fais confiance, on ne casse rien ! Et pas trop d'alcool avant le 31, s'il vous plaît, enfin, surtout toi Puck ! Vous n'avez que deux jours à tenir ! » Tous hochèrent la tête, montrant qu'ils avaient compris. Elle sortit la clé de sa poche et ouvrit la porte, elle n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas dans la maison que la plupart courraient pour avoir la chambre qu'ils leur plaisaient. Elle soupira, exaspérée, puis sentit deux bras qui l'enlaçait tendrement.

« Et oui, ils resteront toujours les mêmes... De grands gamins ! » Lui chuchota Lucy. Elles se dirigèrent vers l'étage où des cris se faisaient entendre. Il n'y avait que quatre chambres donc tout le monde se disputait sur la répartition. Ils étaient a peu près tous dans le couloir, discutant bruyamment. Rachel emmena Lucy jusqu'à une chambre, Santana et Brittany y étaient déjà, elles étaient déjà allongées dans un lit et regardaient la scène avec attention. Rachel s'assit au bord du lit d'à coté et invita Lucy à en faire de même, le désaccord entre les autres semblaient provenir du fait que certains voulaient séparés les filles et les garçons alors que les autres voulaient être en couple.

« Attention... Murmura Santana pour que seules les trois filles l'entendent. Mercedes va bientôt éclater... 3...2...1...

- Vous m'énervez ! Cria Mercedes. Vous n'avez plus quatre ans non ? » Un silence religieux s'installa, Lucy fit mine d'applaudir en direction de la latina qui sourit. « Bon, Tina, Harmony et Sugar vous venez avec moi dans cette chambre ! Quinn, je te laisse avec les quatre filles. Les mecs, vous vous débrouillez pour vous répartir les deux autres chambres ! Une objection ? » Tous firent non de la tête et allèrent déposer leurs affaires en silence, les garçons se répartirent rapidement, Finn, Sam et Puck dans une et Mike, Artie, Blaine et Kurt dans l'autre. Rachel soupira de soulagement et remercia intérieurement Mercedes, elle s'allongea sur le lit et regarda le plafond. Elle poussa un cri de frayeur quand elle reçut un oreiller sur la figure.

« C'est pas l'heure de dormir Berry ! Railla Santana, A l'eau ! » Santana, malgré le regard menaçant de Rachel, pris la brunette sur son épaule et, aidée par Brittany, la balança dans la piscine.

« Le week-end est officiellement commencé ! » Lança Puck en se jetant dans l'eau à son tour.

(***)

« Puck ? » Le garçon était assis sur un tronc d'arbre, il regardait le paysage au loin. A l'appel de son nom, il tourna la tête et vit avec surprise une grande blonde qui s'approchait de lui.

« Oui Brit ?

- C'est beau ici ! » Elle s'assit à coté de lui et observa à son tour les environs. Puck savait qu'elle avait besoin de lui et il attendait patiemment qu'elle formule sa demande. Elle semblait chercher ses mots, puis elle prit la parole :

« Je peux te demander un service ? Par contre il faut que tu me jures de ne rien dire à personne et surtout, ne rien dire à Santana... » Puck haussa un sourcil, pour que Brittany veuille cacher quelque chose à Santana, c'est que cela devait être important.

« Je jure que je ne dirais rien à personne !

- Crache !

- Quoi ?

- Crache par terre pour le prouver ! » Étonné, il cracha néanmoins pour prouver à la blonde qu'il allait tenir parole. Brittany sembla satisfaite et se rapprocha de lui :

« J'aimerais que tu recherches la grand-mère à Santana, pour moi... Santana ne voulait pas que j'en parle mais ça lui fait trop mal... Et je n'aime pas la voir souffrir ! Tu veux bien ? » Puck observa attentivement le visage de la blonde, il voyait dans son regard un amour indéfectible pour la latina et devant sa mine triste, il ne put qu'accepter, il fit oui de la tête et se retrouva engouffré dans un de ces câlins que seule Brittany savait faire.

« Au faite, tu viens te promener avec nous cet après-midi ? Rachel a dit qu'il y avait une forêt pas loin avec des animaux sauvages ! On verra peut-être un ours ou même un lion !

- Ça m'étonnerait Brit... Rit-il. Mais bon, on ne sait jamais, oui je pense que je vais venir.

- Tant mieux, car Finn vient mais je pense que c'est toi le mieux pour nous protéger, car Finn, en ce moment, il est un peu à l'ouest quand même !

- Merci du compliment ! » Ils restèrent assis, silencieux pendant quelques minutes quand une voix les interpella :

« Puck ! Brittany ! Venez manger !

- On arrive Sam ! » Répondit Brittany, elle se leva et planta un bisou sur la joue de Puck avant de partir en sautillant. Puck sourit, se leva à son tour et marcha jusqu'à la maison. Après manger, il faudra qu'il appelle son collègue.

(***)

« C'est parti pour la balade ! Tous ceux qui veulent venir, c'est maintenant ! » S'exclama Santana en mettant un bonnet sur la tête de Brittany. Cette dernière lui sourit et l'embrassa furtivement.

« Qui vient ? Demanda la blonde, toute joyeuse.

- Moi, Quinn, Rachel, Lucy, Finn, Sam, Blaine et Mike. Répondit Puck, en regardant les gens qui se préparaient.

- Et les autres ? Dit-elle, un peu déçue.

- Kurt, Mercedes, Tina et Harmony veulent se faire une après-midi film, mode et manucure, et Sugar et Artie ont un rendez vous en ville ! » Brittany hocha la tête et entraîna Santana dehors, la latina n'eut pas le choix et dû suivre. Les autres rigolèrent et suivirent le couple des ex-cheerleaders dehors. Ils allèrent rapidement jusqu'à la forêt qui ne se trouvaient pas loin de la maison. Il faisait froid et sec.

« Je viendrais pas toute seule ici la nuit moi ! Dit Lucy, coupant le silence.

- Moi non plus ! Confirma Blaine, resserrant son manteau sur lui. On se croirait dans un film d'horreur.

- Mais non ! C'est trop beau ici ! Hein San ? Demanda Brittany qui sautillait plus qu'elle ne marchait.

- Oui Brit, c'est magnifique ! Répondit la latina.

- Je pense que ce serait beau sous la neige... Fit Quinn.

- Et moi je pense que tu as raison ! Lança Puck, en lui souriant.

- Oh ce serait bien qu'il neige... » Soupira Brittany, elle regarda vers le ciel pleine d'espoir. Tous levèrent la tête vers ce ciel, blanc, chacun faisant une prière silencieuse pour que la neige tombe. Ce moment fut interrompu par le téléphone de Mike qui sonna, il regarda et fit une tête surprise puis s'éloigna de quelques mètres pour répondre. En attendant le jeune asiatique, ils s'assirent sur des souches d'arbres. Finn commença un taper léger rythme sur la souche, Blaine reconnut de suite la chanson pour l'avoir déjà chanté avec Kurt, il commença donc naturellement à chanter :

**Oh the weather outside is frightful**  
><em>Oh le temps est épouvantable<em>

**But the fire is so delightful**  
><em>Mais le feu est si délicieux<em>

Sam enchaîna un rythme avec Finn, puis en souriant à ses amis, chanta avec Blaine.

**And since we've no place to go**  
><em>Et depuis nous n'avons nul part où aller<em>

Tous se regardèrent et chantèrent d'une seule voix.

**Let it snow ! Let it snow ! Let it snow !**  
><em>Qu'il neige ! Qu'il neige ! Qu'il neige !<em>

Soudain, l'improbable se produit, quelques flocons tombèrent du ciel, ils avaient le regard illuminé et le sourire aux lèvres. Brittany se leva et tourna sur elle-même, heureuse.

**It doesn't show signs of stopping**  
><em>Il ne montre aucun signe d'arrêt<em>

Il se levèrent tous sauf Finn et Sam qui continuaient à faire le rythme, ils chantèrent, sans se demander par quel miracle la neige s'était mise à tomber pour eux.

**And I've bought some corn for popping**  
><em>Et j'ai acheté du maïs à faire sauter<em>  
><strong>The lights are turned way down low<strong>  
><em>Les lumières s'éteignent de plus en plus<em>  
><strong>Let it snow ! Let it snow ! Let it snow !<strong>  
><em>Qu'il neige ! Qu'il neige ! Qu'il neige !<em>

Ils s'arrêtèrent de chanter quand ils virent Mike revenir avec une drôle de tête, Santana s'approcha du jeune homme, elle le regarda d'un air interrogatif, attendant une explication. Mike secoua sa tête et pris Santana dans ses bras. La latina comprit alors d'où venait l'appel et répondit au câlin. Les autres observaient la scène, ahuries.

« Alors soit j'ai loupé un épisode, ou je suis en train de rêver ! Dit Puck.

- Merci Santana, murmura Mike. Ma mère m'a dit ce que tu as fais... Mon père n'approuve pas totalement le fait que je danse mais il reconnaît que j'ai du talent.

- De rien Chang ! Dit-elle en s'écartant doucement. Tu mérites que tes parents te soutiennent !

- Ça fait quoi comme nom eux-deux ? Demanda Puck à Sam, en chuchotant.

- Sike ? Santike ? Mitana ? Miketana ? Proposa Sam.

- J'aime bien Miketana moi ! Dit Rachel en souriant.

- Bon, on arrête les noms mixés s'il vous plaît ! » S'exclama Santana. Elle prit la main de Brittany et elles marchèrent, s'avançant un peu plus dans les bois. Le reste du groupe se regarda :

« Va pour Miketana ! Fit Quinn.

- Au faite Mike, c'est cool pour tes parents ! » Lança Sam en frappant gentiment sur l'épaule du jeune asiatique qui rayonnait de joie. Mike était impatient de rentrer pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Tina. Il enleva quelques flocons de neige de son manteau et suivit ses amis qui continuaient leur promenade.

(***)

La nuit était déjà tombée, ils venaient de finir de dîner et chacun chercher ce qu'ils pouvaient faire après. Rachel, après une longue discussion avec Puck accepta qu'on commence la fête dès ce soir, à la seule condition qu'il y ai deux capitaines de soirée. Ce fut donc Sugar et Tina qui seraient les capitaines de soirées. Puck alla chercher des bouteilles et servit des verres.

« Que la fête commence mes amis ! Santé ! » Il but son verre d'un coup, suivit par le reste du groupe.

« Pssst ! Pssst ! Brit ! Brit ! » Brittany tourna la tête et vit Puck lui faire des signes pour qu'elle vienne. Elle prévint Santana qu'elle revenait et partit en direction du jeune homme.

« Je voulais te prévenir que j'ai mis un de mes collègues sur l'affaire 'Abuela' et que je m'en occuperais plus personnellement quand je rentrerai. Je te dis ça tout de suite, car là, je sens que l'alcool commence à monter !

- Okay, merci Puck ! » Elle l'enlaça rapidement et retourna auprès de Santana en marchant au rythme de la musique.

« Il te voulait quoi Geronimo ? Demanda Santana, en buvant son verre.

- Euh, rien de très important ! » Pour couper court à la conversation, Brittany pris le verre de Santana, but à son tour et l'embrassa. Santana oublia sa question et répondit au baiser.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Tina s'était posée dans un canapé et observait ses amis danser, enfin qui essayer de danser, car la plupart titubaient dangereusement. Elle vit Rachel s'avancer vers elle et s'asseoir lourdement à coté d'elle.

« Ça va Rach ?

- Non ! Pleurnicha Rachel. Je ne vais pas bien ! Je suis triste !

- Pourquoi ? S'inquiéta Tina.

- Mercedes m'a raconté une histoire trop triste !

- Ah bon ?

- Oui... Attends, je te raconte ! Alors c'est l'histoire d'une petite fille qui était tombée amoureuse d'une pomme. Elle était vraiment amoureuse, et elles ont vécu heureuse ensemble pendant un moment ! Mais un jour, la petite fille a découvert que sa pomme l'avait trompé avec une poire... Alors la petite fille a pleuré beaucoup beaucoup ! Et a force de pleure, et bien... et bien...

- Pleure pas Rachel... Dit Tina en frottant l'épaule de Rachel.

- Elle s'est transformée en flaque ! La petite fille est devenue une flaque d'eau ! Elle a fondu ! Rachel éclata en sanglots.

- C'est une histoire triste... » Tina ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour consoler la brunette, elle l'a pris dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Voyant que Rachel commençait à se calmer, elle se leva doucement et alla voir Lucy.

« Va consoler ta copine toi ! Dit-elle à Lucy qui dansait toute seule.

- Elle est où ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Lucy en titubant.

- Sur le canapé, une histoire de petite fille, de pomme, et de flaque...

- Oooo...Kay ! J'y go ! Gigot ! Mouahaha ! » Fière de sa blague, Lucy se dirigea jusqu'au canapé et pris sa copine dans ses bras, elle parsema son visage de petits baisers. Tina regarda la scène et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, _trop mignonnes_! Elle alla ensuite dans la cuisine, histoire de boire un verre d'eau, elle percuta Blaine qui avait les cheveux en bataille et qui courrait après Sam et Finn.

« Ils m'ont enlevé mon gel ! MON GEL ! » Il repartit en courant, hurlant après les deux garçons qui riaient. Tina continua son tour de maison pour voir si tout le monde allait bien. Elle trouva Artie dans la cuisine avec Sugar, Artie était en train de parler au ventre de sa copine.

« Euh... Ça va ? Demanda Tina.

- Oups ! S'exclama Sugar. Euh... Bon... De toute façon, il faudra bien que je vous le dise un jour... Je suis enceinte ! » Tina se demanda si c'était une blague, elle hocha la tête et retourna dans le salon, sous le choc. A peine entré dans la pièce, elle fut happé dans un câlin par Mercedes, elle la fit tourner quelques minutes puis la lâcha et alla attraper une autre proie qui n'était autre que Quinn. La blonde, autant éméché que son amie se laissa faire en riant. Tina essaya de se fendre un chemin vers un fauteuil, histoire de se remettre de ses émotions mais ses amis avaient l'air d'en avoir décider le contraire. Finn et Mike l'avaient pris et se dirigeaient vers la piscine. Elle criait et se débattait comme elle pouvait mais les deux garçons la tenaient fermement. Ils la balancèrent sans ménagement dans l'eau, elle nagea jusqu'au bord et les éclaboussa.

« Et mais ! Se plaignit Finn.

- Aaaaah » Elle avait attrapé la cheville de Mike qui bascula à son tour dans l'eau, il avait emporté Finn dans sa chute et les deux garçons tombèrent lourdement dans la piscine. Les autres, ayant entendu du bruit, vinrent à leur tour vers la piscine.

« Finn, ça se voit que tu es dans ton élément naturel ! Railla Santana.

- Bon, si on les laissait barboter et qu'on aille se faire une énorme bataille de boules de neiges ! Proposa Puck, en se dirigeant dehors, tout en titubant.

- Oh oui ! Bataille ! » Cria Brittany en emportant Santana dehors, elle prit la main de Rachel au passage et entraîna les deux brunes. Une fois dehors, Brittany se reçut une boule de neige de la part de Sam, déjà dehors, le blond était en train de rire quand Santana lui sauta dessus et ils roulèrent dans la neige.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous dehors et commença une bataille, ils étaient par équipe de deux et les boules de neiges fusaient dans tous les sens.

Plus tard, les garçons décidèrent d'aller se coucher, Harmony, Mercedes, Tina et Sugar aussi. Il ne restait donc que Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Lucy et Quinn dehors. Brittany avait entreprit de commencer un bonhomme de neige, l'alcool faisait moins son effet, et c'est posée, qu'elles restèrent dehors.

« San, tu m'aides ? Demanda Brittany.

- Attends, moi je vais t'aider ! » Se proposa Lucy en s'approchant de la blonde. Les trois autres filles restèrent en retrait, assise sur la souche où Puck s'était assis plus tôt dans la journée. Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien, calmement, profitant de ce moment.

(***)

Durant la nuit, Harmony reçut un texto et sortit discrètement de la maison.

**Voilà, alors le prochain chapitre dès que je peux ! J'espère ne pas mettre trop longtemps ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça me fera peut-être écrire plus vite :P**


	19. Sorry

**Donc, je voulais vous présenter des excuses car cette histoire n'aura jamais de fin ! En effet, j'ai perdu le fil de l'histoire et je n'arrive pas à ecrire une suite digne de ce qu'elle devrait être... :/ Donc désolé à tous ceux qui attendaient une suite, surtout ceux qui attendent depuis un long moment, c'est vraiment nul de ma part, de ne prévenir que maintenant !**

**Merci quand même à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et laissé des reviews ! Vous êtes géniaux ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que j'éviterais la lapidation publique... x)**

**Je n'ai pas arrete d'écrire pour autant, et je pense poster une nouvelle histoire dans pas longtemps ( une que je finirais... x) ) ! Donc encore désolé, je m'en veux énormément ! **


End file.
